The End of Time
by mzdestiiny1
Summary: Time. Soon its going to run out.The biggest mistake for Zoey was giving away her soul to the unknown. Awaken into the world as A-ya,time with Kalona soon runs out.Now she feels and explainable pull towards Eros not Draco! Sequel to Eternity MUSIC INCLUDED
1. Intertwined by Time

**Okay so this is the the sequel to Eternity. I have made a minor change to the descriptive side of my writing. I've added movie sound tracks to my story! Just to make it more enjoyable, for my fellow readers. The sound tracks are completely optional. I don't own any of them. All links are from youtube. And the sound tracks are highlighted in bold and labeled with a list order. One more thing timing is crucial with these tracks, so if you do want to listen to one of them its important that you play the track, at the chosen spot it has been pasted onto before a new paragraph, or dialog ect begins. And also wait for the music to play before you read on. Remember these are musical instrumentals selected that go well with the mood of the chapter. IMPORTANT MESSAGE. DUE TO THIS SITE BEING DIFFICULT. ALL SOUNDTRACKS HAVE TO BE PASTED INTO YOUTUBE BY ITS ORIGNAL NAME. I WILL TELL YOU HOW MANY TRACKS THERE ARE, TO AVOID TIME WASTING AT THE BEGINNING OF EVER CHAPTER, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DUPLICATE YOUR YOUTUBE TAB BY THE AMOUNT OF GIVEN SOUNDTRACKS. **

**6 SOUNDTRACKS **

**Hope you enjoy it **

**Leave a review. **

_**Spring one year after Zoey's/Hemera's disappearance**_

**Draco POV **

**Dawn **

"Ahh easy Cronus patience is the key". Draco glanced from the apple tree to the small river, where his son so impatiently tried to strike out and catch yet another wild salmon. The boy had grown quicker than expected, almost every fortnight Selene had to throw out another grown out top and bottoms. Cronus like his mother always offered to help but he lack the concentration skills and grew tired of the task.

Draco chuckled. It was a tired sound, but light in a sense.

"Father?" there stood his . His storm grey eyes sparkled in the growing daylight. His dark black hair hide subtle waves and fell just short of his shoulders. And his skin bronze and flawless skin wet with the rivers touch. In all the months he had watch his son grow from a child to a boy of the appearance in human years of seven. But those striking grey eyes did something to him, they always briefly stop him in his tracks. Draco knew Cronus would grow up to be one day a very powerful immortal.

Cronus' wings stirred open as he tilted his head to side and curiously watched his father.

"Father" he said again in much softer tone."I did it" his smile was slow, shy and hesitant. But when Draco glanced from the boy's face to 10 inch salmon in his hand, laughter lightened his face.

"My son!" He barked out a laughter as he strode towards Cronus, still laughing he lifted him up and playfully throw him in the air and caught him again. Cronus' laughter rang out through the trees as Draco continued to play fight with him. Silver tip wings spread apart Cronus ran into the river giggling as his father chased after him.

"Am I interrupting?" Still smiling Draco spun on his heels and gazed into the eyes of Spiro. The creature in time had grown on him, to the point that what said when he first meet Spiro made a churning sickness in his stomach. Spiro was respectful to him even though Draco had done nothing to command it. Through the winter they had gathered food together, during that time and turn of events Draco had then truly begun to accept him, but with added reluctance at first.

"No" He smiled. "Cronus caught his first fish" he beamed. Glancing down at the boy who's storm grey eyes sparkled with an unimaginable joy.

Spiro's red eyes brightened as he glanced at the boy.

"I remember the first time I caught my first fish, this is quite a catch Cronus. Mine was definitely shorter than yours" There was a delightful smile in his voice as he took in Cronus' surprise.

**Sound track 1; Alexandra Desplat- The Wonder of Life**

In one fluid motion Cronus climbed out the water glanced up at Spiro, shaking out his wings he asked "Really?". _He definitely has his mothers easy grace. _He thought with a sad smile,_ and her kindness_.

Well what choice did he have, Cronus had been brought into this life with Spiro beside him. He never asked why he had feathers, or any thing that would start a uncomfortable conversation, which would normally draw a human child's curiosity. In fact in a odd way Cronus looked up to Spiro. There'd been times where Draco had come back from a hunting trip, to find the two of them sparing playfully with fallen branches in the meadow. To his surprise Spiro was actually more than skilled in the area of sword battle, his movements mimicked his fathers. Quick and powerful.

.

"Really" Spiro nodded. Cronus smiled excitedly at his father.

"Kama has awakened, she is hungry but there is no food ". Spiro's gaze traveled to Draco. "Would you like me to go hunting-" Draco waved him off.

"Cronus" He opened his arms wide, without hesitation Cronus leaped from his place besides Spiro with a heartbreaking movement that so reminded him of Zoey, with in human speed ran across the river with easy care and leaped in to his arms.

"What say we put your first cached fish to good use" He said as he climbed out of the water pressing his son to his chest as he bent and picked up the Salmon and examined it.

"I am starving father" Cronus smiled.

"Well then" he looked from Cronus to Spiro "it looks like we have dinner then". He turned his back on the river spread open his wings and in two powerful strokes launched himself into the sky.

* * *

><p>"You treat him well Draco". Smiling he looked from his sleeping son's peaceful expression to Kama's. Despite all the sleeping she had recently, her gaze looked tired.<p>

"As I should" he understood her surprise at his relationship with his son, as much as Spiro's surprise. Their father's had a history of unkindness abuse and manipulation. But he refused to become apart of that rank of failed relationships with fallen angels and their abusive relationships with their offspring. No Cronus meant too much to him to ever think to let violence form their relationship. He would always care for Cronus. Always. No matter what he did he would always protect his son.

"My nephew has had more of civil relationship then I with my father" She smiled, but there was no mistaking the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"What news of your father and that boy" He hated to even speak her oldest brothers name, it soured his taste buds.

"They have expanded their boarders more humans have suffered" a grim line form on her lips.

"And Mya is she well?" the girl had not been seen since winter. Felix and Damon came around with Selene and her fresh clothing for Cronus and Chaos at her side. But their father had Lith, Mya and Eva patrolling his land. Sad really that not even Kama had seen her siblings since winter.

" I must return home tonight" She stood gracefully and bowed her head. Before taking up her plate she said." tell him he is very lucky". She parted the curtains of the tents and left. She still had a slight limp in her step and as to the memory of her attacker, her memory was wiped from her. Better for her case but dangerous for Cronus, Draco hardly let the boy out of his sight. With the accept ion of Spiro and Kama to watch him, when he ever left to hunt. But still reluctantly.

"You are leaving?"Spiro asked.

"I do have a home!" Kama snapped. Still after all these months the girl still hated the very sight of him, It baffled Draco as to why? Spiro had a good heart and cared to take gentle measures with her. He shrugged of the question as Cronus whined and stirred.

"Hush my son all is well" He soothed gently pulling his soft dark hair back from his face. Shoulders slumped and head down Spiro enter the tent.

"I don't know why you try so hard Spiro" Gently Draco slide out from his bed stepped over Lycaon and crossed the large tent to meet Spiro.

"I don't know why either" he said miserably.

"Perhaps it is love" He chuckled when those scarlet eyes widen in shock. Draco parted the tent and stepped out into the nights air. Where the stars glisten and shone like a thousand tiny lights. And the full moon hung in the center of it all. Lonely, like the moon Draco felt lonely again, with out Zoey he was incomplete, his life was her, it always had been. And Eros had ruined it taken his life from him. A warrior was never meant to love his goddess, never it served as a distraction.

He knew Nyx was right in her ways, but banishment. That seemed too drastic, and unreasonable expecially when all Hemera had done but care for him. Draco considered that Kalona's fall had been the reason to Nyx is irrational punishment of her daughter. The thought of Kalona made his blood boil-.

"You miss her" Spiro spoke softly breaking his train of thought, without taking his gaze from the nights sky.

"She is my life" emotions battered his words. He made a sound that was something between a laugh and a groan.

"I feel she will come back to you Draco" Spiro said softly as he glanced from the sky and gazed into Draco's eyes.

"I feel it too" He said closing his eyes breathing in the fresh air. "But when I don't know".

**Zoey POV **

**40,000 BC**

**sound track 2: New Moon The score- Bella dreams **

My dream started off with a annoying swirl of colorful images. Red, orange, green, yellow. And black. A black backdrop hissed at me from all directions of an endless dark room. The darkness had no end or beginning, there was no start or stop to it. It wasn't night and it wasn't day, It was a horrible mixture of both, and something else... Something compelling, alluring. Dangerous and dreadfully desirable. Dark and mysterious, an all seeing ghost watching me from the side lines. I was compelled to feel a strange sense of panic, a dark presences lurked from the behind the folds of darkness. I didn't know what it was about it but I was strangely drawn to it. An animal like snort rumbled out of the black consuming abyss. Then there was a loud crackle like thunder but it roared like a bear and the presence was gone, leaving behind it a painfully spine crawling chill. And all of a sudden I felt my body being whip backwards and backwards, like I wasn't in control of my body anymore and my controller was the abyss. The unknown, the all seeing ghost . The darkness in my mind started to dissolve away and the hum of dark birds and a hiss of daylight, twisted and shrieked out from behind me. The light blinked so bright I had to shield my eyes, even though I was faced away from it. I was traveling fast towards it. It pained me to look anywhere else but at the light. I knew in the corners of my mind this wasn't right. Panic and sweat prickled over my skin, I feared the daylight more than the darkness. The faster I felt my body being jerked backward the more I thought, _Something was terribly wrong._ And then.

"Ouch" I fell flat on my back the sun gazing down at me, through the thin branches of the delicious red fruit baring apple tree. Wild and wonderful smells whispered to me to follow after them. Cherries, apples and blossoms. Beautiful pink blossoms twirled gracefully in the light breeze. And a rich beautiful strong scent of lilacs tickled at my nose. Soft green grass tended and gently brushed careless strokes against my skin. Tickling me between my toes, the child within me laughed but as for the woman-.

**_soundtrack 3: The end of innocence- Alexandre Desplat_ **

"You should not have climbed so high" A boys voice called down to me. Interrupting my growing thoughts. I tried to jerk up to struggle to sit into a sitting position but by body didn't even twitched in a single response. Right then and there I knew this had to be a terrible nightmare because I wasn't in control of myself, just like in the darkness. It felt as if someone else was.

"Goddess are you okay" The boy who had been shadowed by the trees hollow truck. Carelessly leaped from the highest branch, I wanted to scream for him to grab on to any thing. But surprisingly he landed so gently that for the five seconds before his feet meet the earth he hovered. And then I realized as I took in his large until now un-invisible white glorious wings.

"I'm fine Eros" I felt my heart freeze over I recognized the name some where, but as to why I had no reason why I felt anger. His name triggered a distant memory, that cause me too much of a painful head ache to linger on its familiarity. I was startled at how girl-like my voice sounded. My body sat up without any conscious permission for myself. What I saw next shocked me so much I almost screamed in fear. I glanced down at girls body, taking in her golden skin. Reminding me of the sun, intricate beautiful patterns adorned her palms in swirls of life and laughter seemed to be painted onto her skin. This wasn't my body! or was it... I had no memory of what I looked like, or who I was. It seemed my life had started at the beginning of this dream.

The boy stood over me dark eyes glancing over my body, he leaned over me reached out and gently patted my body as he checked me over. Annoyance swelled in my chest. _He never listens he worries too much like mother._ I thought sourly though I didn't know where the though came from. Being trapped in this body had strange situations running across my mind.

_"Nyx might very well kill me this time" _He cried. His voice echoed across my mind.

"I'm fine Eros" the girls voice snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay at least stand up so I can be sure" He smiled, the beauty of his smile stung at my heart but the girl she only seemed to feel more irritated. As she gracefully climbed to her feet and spread her arms wind and twirled.

_"Gods I love it when she pouts" _Again he spoke in my mind this was really starting to scare me.

"I'm going to ignore you just thought that" the child said again crossing her arms over her developing chest.

Eros smiled a daring one before he formally bowed his head and pressed his fist over his heart. "Sorry Goddess" She could hear the smile in his voice as the youth looked up at her again. My body forced me to glared at him.

"Call me Hemera" She frowned. _I told him this a thousand times, why couldn't he listen. NO he's doing this on purpose. _She decided it was time she went.

The girl spun on her heels and gracefully tracked her way back up the rising hill and into grove. I felt was her's

"Hemera" Eros called after her a faint smile twisted on her lips, as she listened to his wings beat but futilely try to lift himself from of the scared earth. He was too young to fly yet he wasn't a fully developed angel yet, and she knew he long for the day he could fly and call him self a goddess' warrior. Cursing in his head he ran after her.

"Go back to the warrior's Eros were done for today" she waved him away.

He ran in front of the girl grabbed her by her arms. He forced her to meet his gaze. He was a good head taller than the girl, and strong as well. His black eyes begged her to listen to him.

"But Goddess-" He stopped himself. "Hemera"

A dark shadow froze over the both of them, Eros turned in a protective stances._"You can protect me stupid" _she thought at him rolling her eyes as he mimicked what the warriors stance did in order to protect their Goddess'. Eros stance quickly faltered when he dropped to his knees in a bow.

"Forgive me Erebus I..." He stammered unsure of himself. _"This boy fears and respects this-!" _The girls head lifted from the boy angel to the fully grown male.

"Father" The girl bowed her head and smiled up into those judging emotionless golden eyes. His enormous golden wings chose at that moment to unfurl. Thick long dark hair rested just after his shoulders. The man was huge strong muscles scaled the length of his bronze sun kissed skin. Peering at him I noticed thick fog of smoke wrapped around his frame. It moved with him constantly clutching to him.

"Hemera" his voice was dark powerful and strong. He nodded to his child. "Stand boy" he said in a sturdy voice.

Eros leaped to his feet and faced the... I glanced over him. He was more than a warrior he was no angel... Judging the power that emitted from him I knew this man was a god.

"Yes Erebus" Eros said in a weak voice suddenly looking very guilty, as he avoided gazing into the God's eyes he rubbed at his wrists.

"Do as she commands go forth and reunite with the warriors".

"Yes Erebus" He glanced up into the girls eyes. "Do you have any need to see me tomorrow?" He spoke quietly.

"No" she crossed her small arms over her chest, a gesture I had grown to understand she used when she was annoyed. For a brief moment he looked hurt his black eyes rested on the ground.

"You have need for me father?" The girl asked as she looked from Eros to Erebus.

"Yes" Erebus said ignoring Eros he turned his back on the boy angel, and motioned for the girl to follow him.

"As you know Olympus has called counsel for your mother and I tonight." The girl glanced back at the boy Eros, He had begun walking away as if he felt her gaze he glanced back at them both. Then shied away.

"I have great wishes he will one day become your warrior as I do for another youth." Startled the girl turned her gaze to her father who staring considerately at her. "But father I don't even like him."

"Then that is even more delightful my child. The boy has potential, Tiran is the best mentor and warrior. A personal friend do not doubt my judgment Hemera" He gave her a hard look.

"I don't father it is just... well does my opinion matter?".

Erebus frowned down at her. "In time you will learn to like this boy, I want what is best for you Hemera there are a lot of young goddess out there who need protection. I am sure they will want the best protection. And that boy will be the best"

"But father I thought a warrior must decided for himself, weather he wants to swear an oath to a goddess?" She questioned.

Erebus laugh was terrifyingly beautiful, "But you already know the true intent of his desire don't you little one" Hemera frown down at herself hating she had the gift to hear thoughts as well as allow others to hear hers.

Erebus tensed beside her she glanced up at him questionably he did not meet her gaze, he stared forward at the beautiful grove before her, in the distance she could hear the beautiful alluring sound of a woman's laughter. _Mother. _She thought. It confused her why her father had all of a sudden gone ridged and stiff.

_"What is it father?" _she thought to him.

A man's seductive laughter caught her attention. In the distance she could make out the shape of white wings a tall strong body. And a drawn dangerous looking sword.

_"Kalona" _Erebus thought. It confused the girl as to why her father hated him so, why in the angels presence she had to stay hidden.

The dream began to swirl in and out of focus. "I see movement" a woman's voice boomed in my head, like the start of this sequence I felt my body being pulled up and out of the girl, till I began to fall down and down. Darkness consumed me and drowned out the light of the dream I landed on something hard and flat.

**Spring present day **

**Soundtrack 4: Twilight princess- Zelda awakens**

"Zoey?" I twitched and gasped aloud.

"We have done it!" a woman cried. I felt myself groan.

"Is that my name. Zoey?" I ask not having a clue who I was or how I'd even gotten here.

"No child." I felt warm hands touch my shoulder.

"Your name is _A-ya_ "

"A-ya?" I asked.

"Yes".

"Why am I here?"

"We are in need of your help child"

"Help?" I asked sounding breathless I felt light. In complete and soo very lost.

"Yes." A different woman's voice came.

"Open your eyes A-ya and we will tell you your task" the woman soothed.

Slowly I opened my eyes, this world already startled and confused me, were was the sun?Why could I only smell the earth?. I took in the sight of Five women. They had aged and looked tired.

"You took quite some time getting here" the tallest woman said smiling down at me. "I am-"

The woman closet to her shot her a hard look, and nosily cleared her throat. "Yes four and half full moons A-ya" the woman who had interrupted the other said.

"I am sorry I kept you waiting" I felt surprisingly sad.

"It is alright all that matters is that you are here" another woman said. Again giving the second woman to talk to me a hard look. She extended her hand for mine. I reached out for her hand and let her guide me up into a sitting position.

"A-ya we must waste no time-" She sighed.

"Until her eyes have changed".

I glanced about the worried expressions on these womens faces, "Have I done something wrong?" I asked.

"No I can not wait another night it must be now, morning has come and Kalona must be approaching the stream. He will not notice her eyes, only her beauty he will see". A woman begged.

The woman nodded once. "If this should fail know that we must make another girl and that could make an even harder task"

The woman stiffly nodded. "I understand"

"Come A-ya follow us into the sunlight"

"Yes" I said as the five woman moved from around the table and made there way up a small passage way. Carefully I swerved around and kicked my legs over the stone table. Carefully I leaned forward and let my toes touch the warm foor, they rolled forwards so that my heels had space to touch the earth. My knees lifted and I stepped forward I almost fell flat on my face had the marble table beside the stone one not caught my hand. My body jerked backwards as the silhouette of a small body covered in a sheet caught my sight. Slowly I lifted the sheet to my surprise found my self staring down at a beautiful woman. Dark hair tanned skin her chest raised and fell her lips full and pink. Had this woman been the incomplete woman they spoke of.

"She sleeps" the tallest of the woman suddenly appeared in front of me. She pulled the sheet quickly back over the woman. Her brown eyes turned cold the look in her eyes told me to do as I was told.

As I approached the end of the pathway every step I took was strong one. The four woman came into view they were talking among themselves but quickly stopped when they saw me.

We walked in silence for a long time. When we hit the mountains end and the forest opened up for us they stopped. I looked from the forest to the women.

"We must part now A-ya this may very well be the last time you will see us".

"I don't understand?"

"Over there is your future, the man their he is winged, love him and only him. And when the time is right bring him back to this cave"

"You are leaving me?" I cried.

"Remember A-ya if you lose your way in life sing".

There was a deafening cry of thunder a flash of light and all five of the women were gone.

"I have lost my way now" I said in a small voice.

_Then sing_ the wind seem to whisper. I knew but one song I'd heard it in one of my dreams. A maiden songs. The wind guided me south fresh running water was near _they said he was at a stream _I thought. I moved gently through the trees the stream was gentle and smooth soft and reassuring. Morning sunlight bloomed against the soft flow of the water making it sparkle and look magical. _I like this stream. _I felt at peace here, it was comfortable secluded. So I found a nice warm spot on the grass sat down I stared down into my reflection. I was slender. With long dark flowing hair that ended at my waist. Full pink lips tanned skin nice shaped eyebrows. But what Lied beneath them startled me. I peered down at those striking golden eyes. A song, Slowly the song came out gentle and unsure. Then it grew the further I got into the words, the more pleasing it sounded to my ears.

A loud splash jerked my attention from my eyes up and up. I couldn't explain what happen to me just then my heart fell warm and over heated my body. My stomach flipped my breath caught and heart began to beat a thousand time louder and stronger.

He was tall, strong and un imaginably beautiful. His expression lost and he looked utterly stunned. And his eyes _Oh _those eyes a deep rich amber color.

He took a staggered step towards me. I hadn't noticed until now the dark beautiful black wings that caught on his back.

"What is your name Maiden?" he was quickly crossing the distance between us. I felt my self stand without losing eye contact he closed the distance between.

"Maiden your name?" there was a alluring pull I felt towards this man as he pulled me into his arms. A ripple of pleasure shot through my body, as he began to stroke the smooth lines from my neck to my shoulder.

"A-ya" I said sounding breathless and suddenly feeling light headed.

"A-ya" He said smoothly. He tilted my head up and there he meet my gaze. "Beautiful eyes my A-ya" he smiled silkly. I noted the possessive statement _My. _

"My" I whispered. As he leaned closer to me as if giving me time to pull away he murmured.

"Yes my A-ya be my love"

"Kalona" he whispered.

I Desired Kalona I wanted him for my self. I tiptoed up and met his lips with mine. I melted into the passion he brought to me, I felt complete with him holding me. A few seconds with him and I was already in love.

"Kalona" I whispered breathlessly.

"mmm yes my love" he said in between placing delicate kisses on my lips.

"Stay with me forever" I whispered.

I felt his respons tingle through his body before he even said it. "Yes"

**Tsi Sgili POV **

**Nightfall **

**Soundtrack**_ **5; Downwards is the Only Way Forwards: Inception Unreleased Soundtrack**_

A cold rippling chill crawled up the Tsi Sgili spine as she breached the last rock, of the dark mountain and entered her cave. It pleased her greatly, the chill, the frosty dark pain. Darkness was watching. A dark satisfied smile crept on her lips.

"sisters!" she hollered into the pitch black cave, her cold words echoing of the hollow walls.

"I am home!" she cried. Dark ghostly chuckles drifted out from the darkness. The Tsi Sgili smiled as five of her sisters approached her, dressed in all black laced revealing gowns with human blood stained on their pale smooth skin.

To the average human these women were beautiful, with their long dark raven black hair. Deadly pale flawless porcelain complexion. And blood red lips. Of course human men would appealed to them thats why they were so very little in the Villages near by. A cruel snicker lifted the corner of her lips.

"There has been some news" she frown to her self. Fresh blood dripped down from her forearms. As she spoke in a nonchalant gesture, she raised them high above her head and like a shark drawn to blood. Darkness attacked, at first the sticky faceless threads licked off the blood, but then they began to stick into the skin. The Tis Sgili moaned in pleasure, at first many many years ago the pain had been cruel to her. But now it pleased her.

Her sisters Irises dilated as they swayed traced like closer to her, gazes on the feeding minions.

"Zoey has given her soul to the bitch of a women Cherokee wise women" she said sharply.

Her sisters eyes snapped down from her bleeding arm and met her gaze. "What!" they hissed. Eyes aglow crim some red.

"It is true" she purred waving of the thick sticky bloated threads of darkness. They quickly slithered back into the shadows. Stepped pass her sisters and glided down the dark long steps that descended to the great hall. With them following closely behind her.

"Do you care to explain why!" Dawn snapped. She was a tall woman powerful and seductively beautiful, with a soft set of features. And striking amber eyes.

The Tis Sgili rounded on her before the woman could even begin to flinch away, slashed a thick long razor sharp nail down her cheek. Dawn cringed away, lifted her chin and began to spin a sticky web of darkness from the surrounding shadows.

"I have reason for my actions Dawn!" The Tsi Sgili hissed.

Dawn glared down at her as she spoke softly to the darkness. "Come". The threads replied eagerly latching on to her dripping red cheek. With a fierce hunger.

"Feed from me" she whispered breathlessly.

"Then explain your self" Scarlet countered. Glaring at her over Dawns shoulder.

Anger fueled her words. "I will strike the heart then mind and finally body! this was my plan. To take her family one by one". As she spoke she continued down the steps flicking her fingers into the darkness. Beams of light flicking of into the distant lighting the dozens of candles set around the cave.

_**Soundtrack** **6; 08 One Simple Idea - Inception Soundtrack**_

"But the fallen Angel he is immortal" Enya said.

"I meant that of her offspring, did you not see how broken she was after Cronus." She spat.

"Your attack on the child did not last he has survived" Nina purred.

"As I planned" she said simply.

"And she will remember none of them" Dawn hissed, waving of the sticky tendrils.

"And then comes the day when she will be reunited with her _lover_ and family, and when she has nothing else but them. After a few more offspring of hers are born in the years to come, I will break them". The Tsi Sgili smiled cruelly.

"More offspring? how do you know?-"

"Why do you still question me!" She rounded on all of them.

"Watch and learn Kalona will take his toll on her, and Draco will do what he thinks right to win her love." She Laughed.

"Jealousy and weakness are powerful weapons" She looked back at the confused gazes her Tsi Sgili sisters shot at her. Just as Dawn began to open her mouth she cut her of.

"I will say no more on the matter" she continued down the dark steps and into the large hall towards the pit of the underworld. The physical gate that allowed passage for mortals and immortals to Hades lair. The stair way to the meany cells of their prisoners and beasts. The labyrinth they called it. Only one way down, and that was the stairs. Dangerous and thin ready to crumble. But the Tsi Sgili had no problem climbing down it.

"Soon my sister's Hemera's power will be ours, and then with the power of a fallen goddess we can finally, abide by Darkness' plan and slaughter the black bull, And take this world for our own."

She broke into a fierce laugh with her sisters raised her arm to the darkness, slit her wrist and the threads drank from her.

_Soon. _She purred.

_The world will be mine. _

_**Hope you liked it. And I hope the music wasn't too much of a difficulty. Leave a review your opinions count too**_

_**=) Mzdestiiny1 **_


	2. Time to put a plan in motion

**4 SOUNDTRACKS**

**Zoey POV**

**Sound track 1: Pan's Labyrinth Song**

I couldn't quite tell when or where time began or stopped. I was in the the darkness again, the realem between dreams, the horrible mist of the unknown. At the mercy of the ridged darkness and the beasts that lurked behind it. But this time something was different, this time darkness was joined with mist. A seductively dark smoke, coiled and snaked around my mind,soul, spirit and body. And the frightening chill joined in on its attack on me. The elements of darkness choking me to the point were panic were my only struggling emotion, still attached to me.

"Hemera!" That name shattered through the menacing clouds of darkness and mist.

"Hemera!" It was womanly.

My body jerked backwards and backwards, I was falling into the pit of nowhere. This time shards of light hit me from all directions, as well as the sound of fresh wind and scents of a worldly earthly forest, and the flowers that blossomed within it.

My body jerked back and landed in a thud. A strong surge of energy shot through me. And finally sight took me. To a place beyond beauty beyond description. I knew I was in the girl but this time she didn't feel like a girl. She stood tall, the girl named Hemera was a woman now. As she stared down from the detached long cliff, down and down to the crystal clear dazzling lake and the woman in the small kayak.

The girl- Woman leaned over the cliff, smiling and laugh a soft pleasant sound as she gazed down at the woman in the kayak.

"Your mothers sends me to you, see awaits you in the meadow!" She called up.

A cold sting drifted down my body. Warm hands rested on my shoulder. I wanted to jerk away, but I wasn't in control of myself Hemera was.

**Sound track 2: The Three Musketeers OST - Track 1 "Only Four Men" (HD)**

"I told you this was a bad idea" The voice was deep and contempt with worry.

"Ahh Eros you worry as much as my mother" Hemera shrugged off his touch, spun on her heels and frowned up into those dark daring eyes. The last time I had seen him he were a boy with wings. Now he was a man, his wings white and the length of his body, he was unimaginably handsome. The only thing that stayed the same about him were those dark unreadable black eyes.

Something strange came over his features as he gazed down at her. It annoyed her how she still she could not place meaning of his expression every time he met her gaze. It annoyed her how so easily he could sense her emotions and she could not of him.

He was not her warrior yet, she knew he planned to swear his oath to her soon. If it were her choice she would have said no but, but Erebus had other plans.

"Goddess-" He began but caught her sharp glare as she spun away from him.

His reaction was lighting quick and fueled her irritation. "I'll be right there Thanatos"

"Get off me" She shrugged her arm out of Eros' grip.

_"I was only making sure you did not fall"_ He thought a slow smile spread on his lips.

I was forcedto narrow my eyes at him. "Enough" She snapped at him.

"I have one mother I don't need another!" she hissed.

She grabbed both his forearms. He didn't struggle at all as a shuddered of heat rippled in the air between the both of them. Then golden bolts of lightning hissed through the air. And all of a sudden my-our body blasted through the air. Lifting us high and higher, and faster into the surrounding daylight.

Then suddenly we were standing in the flawless sweet meadow. I glared up into those dark smiling eyes, that seemed to _dare_ me to ask what he was grinning about.

"Shut up" Hemera hissed as she sharply turned away from Eros. Flicking out of her golden fingers shards, of what I could only describe as daylight sped off across the drop dead dark valley.

She twitched nervously fighting the urge to keep still under his gaze. The shards exploded in an eruption of bright golden colors, blue, pink, and silver. like fireworks they sprayed up and drizzled over the black sky. Magically they fused together and twisted into morning daylight.

She smiled satisfactory then twitched again.

_His gaze makes her nervous. _I noted. _But why?_ Why when before all he'd done was grin at her and she'd snap at him. Why now a simple look would cause her to feel so very self conscious and nervous.

She glanced up at him from over her shoulder, he didn't even try and hide the fact that he was watching her so intently.

"What?" she said shakily.

His smile was steady, it wasn't a smile it was a dark curl of his lips. It was mocking.

"Nothing" he shrugged his shoulders, smirking to himself he stared up at the growing daylight.

She glared at him.

"Hemera" a woman's voice called to her. Hemera whipped round and bowed her head respectfully.

"Mother" she smiled. Staring up into those black night eyes. She was night, a perfect representation of the element. Her hair black as the dark sky, and those eyes sparkled a dazzling black, they weren't like Eros'. They had laughter in those depths.

"Hemera" she nodded gently with a smile.

"Eros" her gaze turned cold and her body stiff.

"Merry meet Nyx" Eros bowed formally to the goddess.

"You requested for me to join you mother?" Hemera said glancing around. I could feel that she wasn't familiar with this place.

"Yes" Nyx said turning her hard disapproving eyes from Eros to Hemera. _She does not approve of him _I observed.

"I called you both" I recognized the smooth deep voice.

"Erebus?" Nyx looked startled.

Hemera spun on her heels, surprised that behind her fathers golden brilliant wings, were three others and two Angels she did not recognize and the titan god Helios.

"Father?" She asked questionably. Eros stirred restlessly closer to her.

"Merry meet Goddess" Helios bowed to her. He was a tall man, shards of silver and I mean the actual shinny silver, rippled through his long hair. Muscular which I was starting to think was the norm around here. His chest covered by gold amour. His eyes an endless red color, which was frightening but friendly at the same time.

"Helios" Nyx bowed again, frowning at her consort.

_Do you know whats going on? _Hemera asked.

_No _Eros stirred closer to her. _But why is my mentor here?_

"May I introduce to you Tiran mentor, warrior and personal friend" Erebus swept his hand towards a scary looking Angel. He had rough jagger looking scars stoked down over his chest. Strikingly quick green eyes, that shadowed by darkness. His white wings lacked the glow of morning sunlight, that both Eros and this new unknown angel had. They wore torn and looked worn out.

"I have heard much of you Tiran" Nyx said with add force of perkiness.

"And I of you" Tiran had a rough strong voice that sounded as If he had just woken up.

"I have called you all here in witness of a binding!" Erebus proclaimed in a voice that could only belong to a god.

" Hemera may I introduce to you Draco, the brightness young warrior I have come across"

"Oh uh, hi-" She blushed. From behind her Eros took in a sharp breath.

The angel he was handsome, smooth bronze skin that covered his muscles. He in some way reminded me of Kalona, my love, my life. But instead of amber this angel had gold eyes. Gold eyes that sparkled in the early sunlight.

Tiran made a displeased sound, and Draco frowned at himself. Smiling shyly he bowed his head and said.

"Merry meet Goddess of night and her daughter daylight."

Before he could say anything else, Tiran butted in. " My warrior Eros would like a to make an oath to you Hemera"

Startled she starred up at Eros, who was starring wide eyed at his mentor. She knew this day was coming, even though her father had told her to accept the oath. She couldn't bring herself to do it. _He annoys me. _She planned to reject him and tell her father that Eros hadn't asked for her to accept his oath. But now that he was here she had no choice.

"Well Eros" Nyx said wrapping her arm around her daughters.

"I-Uh.. well-I" He stammered.

"Speak clearly boy!" Tiran barked harshly.

"Yes-Tiran" Eros took in a large gulp of air before he dropped slowly to his knees.

"With the god of Oaths be my witness. Will you Hemera goddess of Daylight, daughter of The goddess of night, and god of Darkness and shadow. Let me serve you and only you faithfully. Protect you when in danger and keep you safe in every way, as your warrior."

Erebus stared at her expectedly.

"Yes I accept your oath Eros" Hemera said formally.

Eros let a long sigh of relief and smiled joyfully up at her.

"And you two hold this oath as bidding" Helios said. "Congratulations Hemera"

Her smile was all plastic, Eros climbed to his feet held at his for to loop her through, and said. "My goddess"

Reluctantly she loop her arm through his. Thats when Erebus noisily cleared his throat.

"Hemera goddess of daylight with Helios as my witness will you accept my oath, and pledge as your warrior" Draco said softly.

"One warrior is more than enough" Nyx interjected sharply.

"It is written by faith that Hemera future will be a rough one my love" Erebus said smoothly.

"Father I-"

"Answer him" Erebus cut her off flashing her a sharp look.

"I do" She choked on a sob".

_"But I barely know him" _She though wrapping her arms around her self.

"Again this oath is bidding till the end of time" . Helios announced a shudder of hot air blasted across my/Hemera's skin. And the mighty God was gone.

**1 Hour later**

"I can not believe this" Nyx stormed through the foyer of her palace. Fling the door of her and Erebus' bedchamber open.

"My goddess please it had to be done" Erebus' quick steps caught up to her.

Hemera could hear the flutter of her dark robs as she flung her self on her silk bed. Reminding me/Hemera of the countless times through out her teenage years of the endless unfair arguments, between her sister Thanatos.

"What is going-"

"Shh" Hemera silenced her sister Eris. They crouched under the window pane in shadow, stupidly. Shadow was her fathers power, amazingly, but annoyingly at the same time he perfected the art of hiding within the dark folds, and also teleporting effortlessly through them to the next.

"I think it better you would have consulted me first"

"And spoil the surprise?" Erebus laughed, and quickly ended it.

"You forced the boy on her" Nyx said. Erebus pulled her into his arms, stroking her looking silky black hair.

"My love what troubles you?" Erebus asked softly. "Why do you suddenly disapprove of the warriors"

"It's... he is acting dif...ently..." Nyx sighed. There it was again the loud thunder like clap, and everything sounded like a broken crackle.

A cold shiver froze over me and suddenly I felt very very small. Eris Shivered next to me. In control slowly Hemera turn and was caught up short by her fathers angered gaze. Black mist and shadow clutched to his frame, dispite the ghostly shadow he was standing.

"You dare to eavesdrop on me" He raised his hand as if to slap us both. Eris cringed back. "sorry father" She whispered and the wild ring of shining light consumed her body, and shot her up into the sky.

Cloud and mist swirled harshly around my vision and all of a sudden. I was gasping for air, and staring up at the starry night. My body was soaked in sweat I was shivering violently.

* * *

><p>"My love?" Kalona whispered he had at the same time jerked away. His strong naked body turn to me eargley. His easy slurried smile drop to a Frown, as he traced his thumb down by cheek. A small sliver of water trailed down from my eyes. <em>"What was that?"<em>

Still frowning he asked. "Why do you weep Ay-a?"

I felt my own hands guide up and over his. He drew it to his lips lightly kissing them as he stared into my eyes.

"Is that what that is?" I asked shyly.

The soft lines of his full lips curled into a tender/ confused smile, his dark eyebrows raised. His eyes widen instantly he pulled me into his arms. Realizing my still terror that must have haunted my eyes.

"I had a bad dream" I whispered breathlessly as he kissed his way down my neck.

"It wasn't real my love I am here for you" he whispered. His sweet breath brushed against my bare breast. His hands trailing down my cheek. I shuddered at the smooth heat, that trailed after his light touch.

He laughed. A light sound and soft as he moved assuming a more comfortable position. Rays of moonlight rested on the outline of his bare chest. For long moments our mouths explored each others. It felt so good losing myself to him, _I love him_ The more I thought the words the more it felt so right.

"Don't you ever feel like your not safe around me because you are" He said firmly. I couldn't help grinning up at him.

"I know" I pressed myself against his body, and sighed It was amazing how perfectly I fitted in to his arms. He rested his cheek against my head, softly trailing his fingers down my bare back. Humming to myself my fingers trailed through his thick dark hair.

"It will always be that way" he whispered, his voice husky from sleep.

"Hush my love, sleep" I whispered gently. And began to hum the maidens song again.

His eyelids were quickly dropping heavily to a close.

"Sleep" I whispered in a song like tone. His eyes finally drew to a close as I continued to stroke his soft hair.

Just as I settled against his broad chest, and began to slip away into my dreams. Howls of wolves battered against the growing silence. Something about the sounds had me on edge. They haunted me to the point that I shuddered. Another set of howls began my body jerked. Kalona tighten his arms around me.

"Sleep" he murmered sleepily, "They are no threat to us".

"Yes my love" I whispered, twitching nervously. Kalona sighed a frustrated sound. Without opening his eyes he pressed my already close body to him.

"Sleep my Ay-a" He kissed the smooth line of neck.

Sleep settled over my after countless moments of listening to the wolves lonely howls.

**DRACO POV **

**Soundtrack 3: Breaking Dawn: Part 1 - Score (Carter Burwell)**

"Father how long till I can actually use these" Cronus said stumbling over a tree stump, while pointing at his wings.

Draco snorted a laugh turned back to his struggling son, and pulled the boy to sit on his shoulders.

"It won't be soon Cronus not until you've reached full height".

He could feel disappointment rattle through him, Cronus sighed softly.

"But" Draco smiled. "You have exceeded in growing this pass months of your life, from a newborn baby to a fully developed child."

"If I were right" He climbed up a jarred stone step and pushed a willows leaves apart. "I say you'll grow to full height by.." He cocked his head to the side in thought.

"When father when?" Cronus said excitedly.

"Mmm perhaps I should reconsider" He smiled shyly.

"Ahh father-"

Draco jerked to a stop, as the forest of the wilderness spread before them. It was light in every way, secluded in such away that nobody came here. And there she was, in the distance. He caught the kind glow of her golden eyes briefly, they flashed in there direction but she never saw them. Even though they were yards apart, he could smell her familiar sweet scent.

Her hair as black as night, a direct contrast to the pure white dress, glowing in the rich daylight. Mumbles swirled around him as he took a step towards her. In the same fashion still unaware of his presence, she traveled down beyond the green horizon of the thick forest undergrowth. Her lips parted as she sang sweet maiden songs. What he could only imagine from a distant sweet dream, the light soft touch. Of her finger tips brushed against each flower. Zoey was always shy in her touches, it was a gently tease that she knew she wasn't capable off.

Draco followed slowly and carefully, the world woshing passed him. He was unaware of the weight on his shoulders. Unaware of the dramatic twist on her features. This woman who cared his love's soul was beyond beautiful, like his Zoey, his goddess. But the sway in her posture the grace in her steps. The soft whisper in her voice told him she was Zoey in every way. He stepped lightly as she turned pass a hedge, running water was close by. He could smell the damp moss and hear it trickle along the stream.

She was smilling, pure joy in that expression, as she glanced up staring through the thick leaves. A slight skip in her step as she skidded to the river bank. And to a stop in black wings.

"No" Draco hissed as he watched his love, shout happily as Kalona savagely kissed every visible inch of her body. Suddenly feeling numb and very old, Draco leaned against the tree.

"Ouch" Cronus whined.

With heist Draco reached up and pulled his son over his head, and dropped him to the ground. With a gentle thud Cronus stared at his enemy.

"Who is he father? his wings they are as black as your. I did not know there were other's" His bewilderment made him curious, and Cronus strayed forward starring wide eyed at Kalona, as he bagan to undress the woman.

"No" Draco whispered, quickly resting a gripping hand on his sons shoulder.

Cronus flinched and starred up at him expectedly.

"You are not to go near them." He said in a hard emotionless tone, shaky from grief, he turned his back on his love. But not before Kalona caught his gaze. The two angels stared at each other long and hard, before she moan drawing Kalona's attention back to the woman. Smiling darkly he continued to violate her body.

"Come Cronus" Draco said. They moved for a long time, stepping in silence, wadding through the dark undergrowth. bathing in the fresh sunlight.

"I want to know who they are" Cronus said sounding beyond his age.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "We will not discus this Cronus" He continued a step more before stopping again. He turned back and stared at his silent son. Who's eyes sparkled with power, and glared at him with distance blank look.

"They mean something to you" Cronus gestured behind him, never taking his gaze from his father's.

"I will say nothing more Cronus" Draco said sharply.

"I want to know" He said slowly.

"NO!" Draco roared, making Cronus flinch.

The sharp beat of wings an hiss of the wind stirred.

"Your father is right little one" Kama said from besides him.

"The topic is far to fragile now, soon maybe you we learn" Spiro said from his perch on a low tree. He glided down smoothly to the forest floor.

Kama touch Draco's forearm lightly. " Mya had a vision". Draco stared from his son's piercing gaze.

"You've found her haven't you" Spiro said softly.

Stiffly he nodded, "With Kalona" He hissed through his teeth.

"Who's that?" Kama and Cronus asked. Draco stared hard at Kama, his eyes flashed as he wordlessly stepped back to his son, and spread his wings taking to the sky.

* * *

><p>" The Cherokee wise women it is those at fault" Draco slammed his fist against the dark glow of the silver birch tree.<p>

"Yes we have established that Draco" Mya said smoothly flashed her white teeth in his direction.

"I have no patients for these intimate acts Mya no your place and mine" He snarled pointing a finger at her.

She hissed. "My sister is gone!"

"You lie! tell them what you saw" Kama hissed. Her eyes glaring scarlet, and her body shaking with furry.

"Easy" Damon said firmly gripping his hands on Kama's shoulders.

"Well tell him!" She shouted.

"By the end of this week, a winged man will be imprisoned in the earth, the Tis Sgili will return and Zoey will come back." Mya said not meeting his gaze.

"But not as you remember her to be" She said quickly.

"Hey easy on the hatred and jealousy sister, she is your sister after all" Felix said stepping out of the shadows with cooked chicken leg between his fingers.

"Yeah your going to meet a guy... not immortal.. human, With low standards-"

"Thats It" Mya roared lunging for Lith's throat. But he was to quick dropped his chicken wing and erupted into the silver wolf. Hissing and snarling Mya backed away defensively, while Lith playfully jumping left and right.

"You would attack your own brother" Damon said in flat tone.

"I see Taranis in you" Chaos said blankly.

Tears scaled down her cheeks as she face Damon. "Learn to control your anger!"

"By weeks end" Draco spoke to himself.

A rustling came from a head, the six of them stopped hissing at each other turned towards the sound, and sniffed the air.

"Draco go!" Damon shouted through his teeth.

"Taranis" Kama said peering through the dark birches, at a moving form.

Draco beat his wings in the sky, seconds after his descent he heard the boy.

"Where have you been?" Kama asked.

From above he watched the boy absently brush passed them all. His head dipped low a distinct smell dripping off him. The boy had been weeping, and blood dripping off his arms.

"Taranis!" Damon said gripping his arm. The boy aggressively shook him off.

"Leave me" he said in a blank monotone voice.

**Eros POV **

Eros stirred on his side, taking in the scent of sweat and lust. He reached out and caressed the woman beside him. She stirred next to him, her blood red lips parted expectedly and he responded letting only his body respond to her hot lips. Their bodies moving in tune with another, Her legs tangled around his thighs.

They fell back on the soft beading breathing heavily. Dawn turned smiling gently at him, her fingers roamed through his thick black hair.

"What made you decide to come back to me" She whispered, wiggling closer to him.

Eros grunted softly. "Call it a sense of realization". He smiled pulling her closer and in folding his dark wings around her.

"I am nothing without you" he lied

She smiled shyly as she stroked his dark wigs. "My love" She pressed her lips to his-

The curtains to her camber parted open and in strutted, one of Tis Sgili. Dawn jerked up holding her thin sheets to her body.

"Can't you see I am busy!" she said defensively.

"Get up were going hunting" she smiled darkly and left.

She look back at him, flashing a look that said _can I ?_

Eros Chuckled slowly he sat up, trailing his finger up her spine, she shivered and sway towards him. Shuddered some more he knew he was doing cold passionate heat. She gasped aloud pressing herself into his chest.

Eros bent and whispered in her ear. "Go on my love enjoy yourself".

When she look up at him again, her amber eyes had gone unfocused and dreamy. He moved off the bed pulling on his slacks he headed for the entrance.

"You will come back to me" she said a needy voice.

"I will" He pulled the curtains apart and step out into the mouth of the cave.

With the sky stretched out before him, Eros bounded forward and took to the sky, flying high and east.

_Take me to Zoey_ He whispered to the ancient magic that flowed around him. Alowing them to take control of his body, Eros closed his eyes feeling his press against his sides, in a short descend down to earth. Moments later and he had landed in a small clearing, well hidden by trees and wild bushes.

**Sound track 4: Alexandra Desplat - Falling rain**

"Go on my love" Abrupt giggling drew his attention east, where the land met sea. And just before the collision sat together Kalona and.. he peered at the woman atop of him, kissing him sweetly, playfully nippling at his ear.

"Do it again" she laughed.

Kalona through back his head and laughed. "I can't its done."

Teasingly she climbed to her feet. "What a shame" She pouted and winked at him.

"Ay-a" He pulled her into his lap, pressed kisses against her smooth neck.

"I love you" He whispered. "God's I love you."

"I love you too Kalona" she returned his kisses.

Together they stumbled to their feet, moved in sync, Eros watched as he lifted her into his arms. He watched as Kalona stretched out his wings in one beat of his mighty black wings took to the sky.

"Hemera" he whispered.

"You know that is my sister" Eros spun around to find, the girl Mya leaning against a tree watching him with careful eyes.

"I know" He said coldly, he didn't so much mind this girl, it was just that she wasn't Zoey, ultimately Hemera.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" He ask suspiciously glancing in the shadows, listening for any signs of the beast of her siblings.

"They are not here" He golden eyes sparkling in the surrounding darkness.

"You did not answer my question".

She through her hands up in frustration. "Must I answer to everybody! I'm here because I want to be" She snarled her eyes on brink of turning scarlet.

When he said nothing, slowly she crossed the distances between them, her gaze lingered on his lips.

"Come be with me tonight" she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"As you wish" he pulled her into his arms and vanished into the shadows of darkness. This was only the beginning, He'd take her as his mate ultimately bringing Hemera closer to him. He didn't fear Draco, the bastard could watch him defile this woman for all he cared. All that mattered was Hemera.

**I have to say I really hate this one. My head just isn't here right now I'm too tired. I didn't really know what to say, but I knew I had to write something soon sorry. any way review let me know what you think.**

**MzDestiiny1 =) **


	3. A twiste in Time

**I am soo sorry I took so long, I had a major assignment to, that still needs to be completed. And I was having a hard time writing this one. Xmas is almost here I might have the next chapter ready for you by Christmas a special present. Oh and If ya can be asked to listen to the sound tracks at least listen to Taranis' first one. **

**9 Sound tracks**

**Zoey POV**

**Sound track 1 - 05 "Drink Me" Official Alice in Wonderland Sound track**

Something about the brisk settle of the morning light had me on edge. And the cry of some kind of bird. I Stirred restlessly "Shss damn bird" I groaned rolling over, warm sheets settle over me like the two nights before, I had woken alone. Sleep still dawn on me but my instincts were on red alert, for some strange reason I felt hopelessly afraid. And the stupid bird wouldn't stop squealing.

So this is what morning felt like without Kalona. Fear.

In a rushed panic I threw on my dress, and ran from our tent my tracks stopped short. As piercing grey eyes settle on me, from the face of a Bald eagle perched on a sycamore tree. It cried again as I ran past it and into the golden forest, lit by the morning light. This place it seemed so magical, unlike the rest of the woods the trees leaves were tinted with gold brown. The warm morning light woke me right up, damp spring smells lifted my sense of smell. But the sickly feeling that a presences was near still lingered inside of me again. I heard a crackle from the underbrush, a noise that had not come from my own footsteps. My heart pounded in my ears as I paused. The golden light blew dark chilling shadows, as the clouds eclipsed the sun, leaving behind naked dormant colors instead of golden. Dread pulsed within my chest, as I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to hear the crunch of another footstep trailing behind my own.

Time ticked away and my growing agitation fueled my uneven beating heart. Clouds circled around the golden sun and still I could feel eyes settling on me. The more I lingered there the more I became restlessly scared. Swallowing hard I took another step forward as my foot crunched against the golden brown leaves, the sound echoed from behind me. Again I moved, and the presence followed. The quicker I stepped the more bolder I felt, till finally after ten minutes I realized this thing could have killed me at any time, but it didn't. Slowly my body twisted around my eyes drawn to the floor, and the huge brown paws resting on them.

**Sound track 2- Black Swan Sound track - Opposites Attract**

My eyes rested on the huge shape, and half drawn claws that slightly pierced the earth. Wide eyed, my eyes drew up and up taking in golden eyes on a rustle brown fur of a giant wolf face. Suddenly feeling very very small and scared I backed away, the beast towered over me. It paused long enough for me to take in the full enormity of its form. Those eyes golden so young looking as it held my gaze. I held my breath waiting for the attack that never came. It tilted its large head curiously I could see its nose working towards me, automatically I flinched as it hesitantly dipped its head and stepped a little closer to me.

Colors flashed to my left, motionless I watched as a black wolf twice the size of the enormous brown wolf pushed its way through the underbrush, and stood on a small platform of green fresh grass. The brown wolf whined as black one obviously male lunched forward off the platform and grunted noisily at the brown wolf. Its gaze met mine a startling golden silver. Paralyzed by fear I watch three other wolves join us just as big as the black one, these were silver, grey and grayish brown. Their black noses twitching in my direction. Unlike the rest of the wolves the grayish brown wolf whined and boldly moved towards me, a scream croaked in my throat as the black one bounced in front of me and braked at the grayish brown wolf.

Slow moments crept by as the giant wolves watched me. Slowly as if unsure the brown wolf crept to its hunches, glancing back and forth at me and the black wolf. Hesitantly it watched the black wolf without blinking inches from its chest touching the floor. The black wolf yawed lazily it sank to the ground with a soft thud. The brown wolfs eyes met mine as it slide to the ground. Slowly the three wolves followed the action. The forest fell still as they watched me with alert strange colored eyes. The silver wolf eyes were the exact replica of its fur, silver and magical. They were a reverse in pattern of the black wolf eyes silver laced with gold. What seemed like hours eventually the giant wolves one by one rose to their paws and followed after the silver wolf, back over to the small platform and into the forest. The brown wolf was the last to leave, its eyes turn on me one last time, a small whisper echoed into my soul. _"do not forget us" , _the whisper so small I knew I imagined it.Then like the wolf the words were gone.

A wild rush of salted wind sped pass me as I stopped at the lake.

**Soundtrack 3- Zelda: Skyward Sword Music - Gate of Time**

Kalona was bathing in sparkling water, his back faced towards me. Silently I crept towards him a sly smile on my lips. Today was the day I'd finally sneak up on him.

Moving slowly towards the river bank , a few meters more. I peered over his shoulder just as I open my mouth to growl at him. He plunged his hand right out the water with a huge cat fish in his grasp. I squealed and he spun around with a smug annoying smile pasted on his face.

"You heard me" I didn't phrase it as a question but he nodded any way.

"When will you learn" He climbed out of the water and pulled me into a heart melting kiss.

"I'll get you one day" I whispered breathlessly against his lips. Kalona reached up and caressed my hair.

"Your hair is so soft" he whispered back. His amber eyes moved down to meet mine, as they did his hand caressed the side of my face. "Like your skin" He smiled crookedly at me.

"No" my finger lightly traced his lips. "like yours".

"I love you Kalona". I leaned in closer to him to kiss his soft lips but he pulled away.

"I love you A-ya".

Disappointed, I pulled out of our embrace. "What were you doing?"

Frowning he pulled me back into his arms. "Fishing" He said grimly.

"Watch" He let go of every part of my body, but by hand and made me wade further out into the shallow murky water.

"That is what you were doing". I glanced back at the the ugly fish, it had a large wide nasty mouth, cringing whiskers that protruded out the sides of its face. It was covered in brown and yellow spots, that made my insides twist unnaturally.

Even though the thing was drastically ugly, it didn't mean it had to suffer. This "fishing" sport seem cruel and uncalled for. Why would someone think to catch a fish, take it from its river, and leave on land to die?

I tugged at Kalona's hand. As if he read my mind he smiled admiringly at me and stroke my cheek. "It is to eat my love".

"Oh" I wrinkled my nose at the nasty spotted thing lying dead on the grass. A bitter sour taste formed in my mouth.

"You do not like it?" Kalona said his smile seemed less bright.

"It looks nasty". I admitted

Kalona laughed. "Do you always judge with your eyes before you taste?"

"No" I whined like a child.

In a more calming tone I met his gaze "Is there no trout left in the river?"

Kalona smiled again. "For you there is" He kissed me, a slow long passionate and meaningful kiss, with a hiss of reluctance he moved away, this time moving his lips to my ear. "Wait over there on the river bank, out of this cold water."

"Yes my love". I whispered a little breathlessly.

Kalona chuckled as he released my hand. Slowly I waded back to the river shore, I climbed out slowly, twisted around in the warm morning light. I blushed shy fully as I watched Kalona's full muscular biceps flex and un flex as he struck at the water again.

**Sound track 4- 09 "Finding Absolem" Official Alice in Wonderland Sound track**

My mind slowly drifted into a fuzzy unreal state, as my gaze drew down, from the calm gentle flow of the river. To half a mile away, where water rushed and dropped over the waterfall. My gaze drew to golden eyes flashing silently in my direction. From the face of the brown wolf. It watch me with out blinking, with out moving. Its eyes spoke to me and only me, watching me like it was waiting for me. Perched on its back piercing grey eyes sharp and tensive stared back at me. The Bald eagle rustled its wings half open. It took to the sky gliding down the waterfall and out of sight.

In the bushes behind the wolf, faintly I could make out the blurred color of silver and black. The brown wolf glanced back into the bushes, hesitantly and unsure it lifted its head to the wind and howled. I flinched at how empty the noise sounded. The wolf glanced quickly at me, its golden eyes flashed, then once again it pounced back into the forest quicker than a blink of an eye.

The Bald eagle reappeared over the top of the falls, there was something about the way the powerful strokes of its wings made me feel. The way I watched it glide down talons drawn in full attack, as it skim the water. The way my mind blew absently like I wasn't really there, the way it made me feel out of place in this world. I watched time slow in a steady beat as the Eagle plucked out a trout from the water. I watched as it drew up in the sky, and dived back down, in a mesmerizing dance, It turned towards me. Piercing grey eyes stared sharply at me, as it got closer, its beak opened and let out a fierce cry. Just short of gliding right into me, It jerked up I caught the fresh scent of open air, wolf and fish. It dropped the trout in my lap. A raw wind whipped my hair and all of a sudden time jerked back to normal. The eagle was gone, and flapping in my lap was the trout it caught. _For me?. _

**Taranis POV **

**Sound track 5- Memoirs of a Geisha - Soundtrack 9 **(Omygod this one is so sad)

Gentle nights drifted over themselves, as Taranis glanced at the narrow grave near the lake. He had been here for days, his numb body ached as he stretched his hand up feeling the rough stubble against his skin. The silent sway of the moonlit water, made this picture almost peaceful. But he didn't feel that way, a raw rage burned inside him as he smoothed down the soil covering Melina's grave. A hum of sadness washed over him as tears began to scale down his cheeks.

"Father would have called me weak" he said to the grave as he roughly dragged the back of his hand over his tears.

"But I do not care what he thinks now" his voice trembly and weak with grief.

The girl had died weak and bloated with the demon offspring, Kalona's offspring. Taranis snarled as he stared down at the dead half bird half man creature. He thought maybe to burn the damn corpse but right now fire was a hard thing to come by considering the forest was wet with last nights rain. So he stumbled to his feet picked up the limp stinking thing, with a mighty heave and threw it into the lake.

Taranis grunted as he watched the midnight waves swallow the body. He felt so weak with sadness that he collapsed to his knees, heaving up tears. He loved the girl and now she was gone buried six feet under. "I planned to marry her" He cried. Raw thuds of rain poured down from the night sky, and burned against his exposed naked back.

"I loved her!" He cried to the rain, letting its water run down his face.

"Why must the gods be so cruel!". He slammed his fist countlessly into a jarred rock, till he watched scarlet weep beneath his fingers.

"We would have ran away together" he whispered. As he smashed his other fist against the same rock. Taranis snarled as he watched his skin begin to thread together. Slowly he lowered his body beside the grave, for the first time in centuries he truly began to weep. Letting the sound of rain hiss over his cries.

He didn't know how long he laid there in muck and sorrow, after the rain had stopped. But the immortal twitched uncomfortably as heard the sound of laughter. It was a small burst of noise, intrusive and mind numbingly annoying.

"Mya" he growled and lunched to his feet ready to bark at her. The flash off a dark wing caught his breath as he stared at this fallen one kissing his little sister. They lay in the grass a yard away kissing each other savagely, lust in her distant golden eyes. Taranis felt and itch to confront father about this, but that soon felt wrong and strange in his mind. So instead he left her there in the grass and headed south, following the scent of Damon. To a place he knew he'd find Zoey.

**Sound track 6- Memoirs of a Geisha Soundtrack-08 The Chairman's Waltz**

South his pursuit stopped short in the same meadow he came across Zoey with the other fallen one. This time the meadow were empty except for a small pair of black silver tip wings and a head full of dark hair. Taranis sniffed the air taking in the musky scent of wolves and forest. He stepped out of the darkness slowly making his descent towards the boy. He knew in his heart this boy was Zoey's child, he knew that he was his nephew.

The boy stiffened and slowly glanced over his shoulder, with frightened piercing grey eyes. Taranis stumbled to a stop as the boy scrambled to his feet and crouched defensively.

"Should you not be asleep little one?" He asked.

The boy stiffened and raised his chin higher, a gesture that belonged to Zoey. When the boy said nothing Taranis continued. "Where is your mother?"

The boy flinched like the words physically hurt him, with eyes lowered he replied.

"I don't know"

"Cronus!" Taranis heard the words boom from one of the tents to the left him, a yard away. He recognized Kama he grunted and faced towards the tent. The boy cocked his head curiously to one side and slowly raised out of his crouch, still watching Taranis he called.

"In the meadow aunt Kama".

Kama appeared in front off the boy seconds later, her eyes widened in shock as her gaze moved to Taranis.

"Taranis what are you doing here?" There was no mistaking the fear in her eyes as she ushered Cronus to stand behind him.

Taranis chuckled a humorless sound. "You'd think I'd strike this boy because of where his blood is from? think better of me sister"

"I wouldn't put it pass you, you did the same to Zoey because of who her mate was" She backed away from him.

"She disobeyed I never pronounced the punishment father did. So don't account me as the bad one" He took a step towards her.

Cronus gasped he must have seen the glowing red in his eyes.

"We all know you hated her and was just waiting for an excuse to possibly get rid of her, just because she was father's favorite-"

"Where is Damon? I'd like to speak with him about issues" he said faking a calm tone.

Her anger burned on and she hissed. "Not here!"

"And you are not welcome here" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wasn't interested in being welcome here I was interested in finding my brother" His voice barely controlled the burning anger.

"No!" the earth seemed to bellow, all three of them crumpled to the ground.

**Damon POV **

**Sound track 7 Signs- In the Cornfield**

"Are you sure of this?" He asked Draco, as they stared at the tent, inside the hollow branches of the oak tree. They'd been here a half hour waiting, plotting, till finally a painful agreement was made.

"Yes now hurry" Draco said firmly. His eyes fixated on the tent and movement inside.

"There is no guarantee she will come back to you". He argued, restlessly twitching. He wanted his sister back he really did there was logic to their plan but also a lot of flaws.

"We can only hope, Damon I can not take this any more".

"Her soul may very well be immortal by now". Draco said blankly. His golden eyes glowing in the thick darkness, he turned his head slowly.

"Please, my son needs his mother".

Damon nodded stiffly and leaped from the tree and began to head east to Cherokee villages. Running was a distant motive, his mind was elsewhere. What if this worked what if she came back but not as herself? What if she never came back? The possibilities swarmed in his head. He stopped out side the village using Kama's gift of invisibility. Swiftly he moved through the tiny crowds of warriors and women to the largest tent. He recognized the ceder scent and fur and cotton. The wise women where all there, eating silently among themselves. With deep breaths he cleared his mind using Taranis' mind control he whispered.

"It is time, you must take your warriors and travel west, it is time to imprison Kalona"

Almost instantly the clanging of metals sounded from within the tent. Damon moved swiftly back through the crowed and out of the village. He turn and watch the women trace like move from out the tent.

"Warriors Come" one woman pronounced. He watched silently as they mounted their horses and rode east to Kalona.

Pulling off the shield of invisibility Damon felt the stinging buzz as giant wings erupted out of his back and a beak formed over his mouth. Letting his mighty hawk body lift into the sky he flew hard and fast west. Soaring over the crowds of warriors till they were out of sight, he dipped low and swooped soundlessly to a stop in front of Kalona's tent. His silver golden eyes found Draco's golden ones.

"_You are sure of this_?" he asked.

"Yes" Draco mouthed from the shadows.

Damon turned back to the tent._"Gods let this work" _He felt the shot of pain corse through his wings, as his bones crunched a crumbled into legs. He could smell sweat and body fluids from with in the tent, as he began struggling not to howl from the pain. Once again using Taranis' mind control he thought.

"It is time, run hard and fast south back to the cave, make him follow you, stay with him there. Keep him there".

He heard a gasp from inside the tent. "A-ya what is wrong?"

"I don't feel well" A-ya cried.

Damon backed up away from the tent.

"I can't stay here" She cried "my stomach hurts"

"A-ya come here" Kalona said.

"No" she cried. Her head poked out from inside the tent, her eyes immediently found his, lost and scared just like in the forest.

"_Come with me" _He thought at her as he breath in drawing in the still fragments, of time from her gift. He knew she could still hear them, there were still some part of Zoey left in this girl. She nodded swiftly, _"Time do my will and slow down everything but me" _A thunder like clap hissed in the air as time obeyed. Grunting he skipped into a trot and pounced into a run, back into the dark woods.

The woman A-ya following close behind. She was indeed fast, faster than any of us in human form.

"A-ya!" Kalona cried. We were running faster and further from this place deeper into the woods. He could hear the swift beat of wings as he took into the sky and followed after us. _"GO" _Damon jerked left while heading up the rocky mountain trail. Howling to the wind he turned west and followed Draco's trail, his wild scent burned his nostrils as he followed it beside the river.

In the distances he could hear the chanting of old women, the scrapping hoofs. A heavy beating of wings. Draco made a sharp turn and headed back towards the cave. His large wolf body moved swiftly against the wind as he trailed after Draco.

"You might want to change forms" The black wolf skidded to a stop.

Eros stepped out of the dark folds of the night. His eyes drawn south towards the full moon. A fierce growl rumbled beneath his chest, as lips drew back over wolf fangs.

"Easy. I just came to tell you, your family is being watched".

He nodded in the direction of the south plains. "The Tsi Sgili they are watching I do not know why but they are. If your plan works and Hemera comes back, make sure she stays safe".

"No!" The word rumbled through the earth, all of a sudden the world went still. Eros smiled knowingly "Where the bastard belongs".

"Just keep here safe" His words caught on a gust of wind as his wings lifted him in to the sky.

_What in the gods was that all about. _ Thought Damon as he broke into a run again. Seconds later and he stood side by side in human form naked, with Draco starring down at the scene they'd created.

"Here" Draco handed him his buck skinned brown favorite pants and a simple cotton long sleeved shirt, without taking his eye off the scene below them.

"Thank you" Damon took the clothes and quickly dressed.

The warriors and wise women were celebrating as they threw dust and dirt at the sealed entrance to the cave.

"Get on with it" Draco hissed behind clenched teeth.

A ghost-like ring in the air drifted over his human form as the women silenced the warriors.

**Sound track 8 Knowing- Main Theme**

"Calm people calm". One of them soothed.

Gracefully the wise women began to chant in ancient words.

"Once this happens there's no going back". Damon leaned further over the edge of the cliff.

"I know" Draco whispered.

"No!" The words whispered to the wind. A woman's sob echoed across the night.

He started to turn away, but Draco grabbed his forearm. "Watch" he said without taking his eyes off the the white limp wrapped body, being passed from warrior to warrior down a line, till finally the last warrior rested the body in front of the sealed cave.

Damon peered closer, It was definitely breathing, the light rise and fall of its chest conformed that.

"Come back A-ya" The woman kneeling closet to the body, kissed it smooth wrapped head.

The body jerked forward rasping, frantically trying to tare at the cloth wrapped around its head. It rolled over heaving and screaming, It smashed its self against the rocks scarlet red stains formed on its chest and legs.

"Nurchan your dagger". The woman said firmly.

"Hold her still." The wise woman said as she took the dagger from the warrior.

Four warriors rushed to the screaming bodies side, holding it down as the wise woman tore open the thick cloth Vail.

"Is that?" Damon peered down disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Maybe" a grim line formed across Draco's lips.

The screaming turned into wailing as the final thread of white cloth was pulled from, his sister's naked body. She was shaking fiercely as she weeped.

"No" She cried. As the warriors held her down.

Draco without warning leaped from the cliff. The warriors hissed and pointed their spears at him.

"_Calm people_" He said in Cherokee.

Damon leaped from the cliff.

"_That is my sister_" I pointed at Zoey.

"Release her" The eldest woman said. Slowly the warriors holding Zoey down backed away from her.

"Come here child" The woman took off one of her cotton cloaks and wrapped it around Zoey's shaking frame.

Zoey hissed, and spat in her face. "you did this you took me from him!" she snarled.

She lunged for the woman's throat but Draco was paces ahead of her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her struggling body into his chest.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"I'll kill you!" she cried at the wise women. "you tricked me! I love him! let go of me" She twisted in his arms.

Damon stepped pass Draco and looked the eldest woman in the eyes. "You should go".

She nodded wordlessly she beckoned the warriors to follow.

"Hemera" Draco soothed. "calm down". He pulled her to her feet.

"Let go of me" she hissed through her teeth. Gently Draco unfurled his wings, struggling to keep her close.

"We are done here" He said before launching back into the sky.

**Zoey's POV. **

"Get off of me!" I screamed as the winged man landed in a small meadow. I had no time to take in my surroundings, before he began to drag me across the meadow.

"Calm down Zoey" He flung me up and over his shoulder, blinding me from the path we were heading. To the distance I could make out the figure of four shapes.

"Stop calling me that!" I plucked out one of his black feathers.

The man grunted, and pulled me from of his shoulder just as he stepped into the darkness of the tent. Slowly he lowered me to a large pile of furs, and pinned me there. Before I could even get a chance to run.

He whistled while staring back at me with gold rich eyes. A strange twist formed over his features as he gazed into my eyes.

"Kama" he said tearing his gaze from me to the woman standing in the entrance. Her golden eyes. _Eyes like the brown wolf!_ Stared back at me with a twist of bewilderment, horror and curiosity.

"Could you take Cronus for tonight?" There was a calm song like buzz in his voice, that made me relax and inch of a bit.

The woman stood in doorway, she was beautiful, with fierce soft features that screamed beauty. Fine plucked brows that highlighted and framed bright golden eyes. Her lips full, and set in an thoughtful way.

**Soundtrack 9 Memoirs of a Geisha Soundtrack-01 Sayuri's Theme**

"That can not be done father is home" Her voice was flat and hollow.

The winged man frowned, his piercing golden eyes found mine. I jerked my head away reluctantly refusing to meet his gaze, instead I met the woman's.

"Take him to Spiro have him stay with him tonight" A thick tensity settled around his words. I could feel warm sweet breath tickle my neck. This man was going to rape me. A fat tear rolled down my cheek.

"If you can make him fall asleep". The man instructed, I could feel the raw burn of his gaze beat down against my cheek.

The woman whistled once, a melodic tune and a wolf who I hadn't noticed ran to her side. Brown and complete reminded me off the giant wolf in forest this morning.

"No" I panted convulsing under his weight. "You can't leave me here with him." The woman stopped then stiffening, a subtle shake in her shoulders as she sighed. She whistled again, the brown wolf stared up at her, "Go on" she said softly. And It was off running of to Gods no where.

Without turning her head she said." He means you know harm". With a gust of wind she was suddenly gone.

**Oh and P.S for those of you keeping up with the sound track, Sayuri's theme memoirs of the geisha might pop up a lot more cause its really sad, and I though it could be Zoey's tragic reminiscing song or whatever. Oh and don't forget to review. **

**Mzdestiiny 1 =) **


	4. Time to move on

**I sort of dedicated this chapter to Kama and Spiro, because I don't feel there really enough said on their part. **

**2 Sound tracks**

**Kama's POV. **

I paced back and forth outside Spiro's tent. I'd been like this all night, chewing like a garden rat at my hair, while scrapping my feet across the wet grassy earth. Tranquility washed in with the morning daylight over the meadow, and all the animals that basked in it. I hated that at this calm hour I couldn't find peace, I hated that it was my fault Selene was missing.

Well she wasn't missing she was just not with us, it had been two days since Damon had screamed at her, two days since she threatened to run away and never return. I would have taken her seriously but my sister had an act of being melodramatic and untrue to her words. One day in years to come they'd make a story about her called. "The girl who cried bear", or something like that.

I half smiled a little. I'd read that book. Then grunted as I heard Spiro's feather rustle open. My mind kept wondering back to Zoey, and the girl trapped inside her body. How long would she not remember us? When would she snap out of this state?

It was hard to hear her scream the night before. To watch her struggle under Draco's weight as he tried to make her fall asleep. I could remember stroking Cronus' dark hair as he stirred restlessly beside me. I remember getting up and peering in to the crack of the tent. Where only a pale strip of moonlight lightened the dark room. I watched silently as he caressed her soft cheek, I watched him reassure her that he would never hurt her. Then I watched finally her eyes slowly reluctantly draw to a close.

"How long have you been up?" I shrieked a girlish scream and hissed. As I spun around to face Spiro.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I snarled, baring my teeth at him. He stared blankly back at me for several seconds, with sleepy red eyes. Finally he yawed and replied.

"I thought you heard me" He stepped quietly from out the tent. His brown curtains whipped in to a close.

"Next time make a noise!" I snapped and moved two pace apart from him. He shook his head sadly while staring up at the sunrise.

He defeated me, I sighed a tired sound. "I haven't slept". My shoulders slumped as I looked to watch the sunrise.

"I have had a lot on my mind".

Spiro nodded slowly. "As you would".

I guess I sort of liked the calm regarding completely selfless tone in his voice. It felt like finally someone was listening to me. He didn't pry for me to carry on, and I liked that too instead we just stood there watching warm colors flow over the sky.

"Why are you weeping" He said so softly that I smiled. My gaze turned from the sky to my hands.

"Because I'm losing my family" It sounded so foolish to my ears, but yet more salty track rolled down my cheeks.

Spiro shook his head slowly I could see the sad smile in his eyes as he spoke. "Kama everything that is lost one day in time will be found, expecially people. Near the end of Zoey's life she discovered the truth about her distant past".

"Is she really the Goddess?" I sounded little and scared.

"From what Draco has told me yes" he said.

"Then I guess I'm a fool to weep over that." I looked back up at him.

"No" He whispered, he was starring directly over my shoulder. I turned to follow his gaze. As I watched Zoey step from out the tent. Dressed in the same white buck skinned dress. She yawed and stretched, her head raised to the sun and eyes closed. She spread open her arms. The warm light danced across her skin, almost shimmering against it?

"Daylight reveals what night conceals" I whispered my eyes fixated on the shimmering. Instantly, she dropped her arms back to her side, her eyes snapped open. In and unnaturally graceful way her head turned our way. I snuck in a a sharp breath of air, my body tensed under her stare. Those golden eyes sparkled in the daylight, but they were cold lost and bewildered. Finally she broke eye contact, took a step further in to the growing daylight, and suddenly she was gone.

For several moments I starred after her. My mind ran for once blank. The wind ran cold, as I forced myself not to shiver as Draco emerged from his tent. His dark wings fully opened as he stretched sleepily to the sky. His black hair looked ruffled in a cute messy way. For the second time in a row, I imaged running my fingers through it.

"Kama" I jumped. My cheeks suddenly burned with embarssesment. Draco frowned down at me, just as Spiro was giving me a clearly worried look.

"Could you wake him then." Draco said to Spiro over my shoulder, I felt my cheeks burn even brighter.

"Since Kama is clearly off in Kama land". He chuckled before meeting my gaze briefly. I could hear Spiro faintly laughing, as he reentered the tent. Two long moments passed us by in silence, I snuck a peak at him. Admiring the way the warm orange light from the sun made his bronze skin glow. Also the way he clench and unclench his jaw.

"did you sleep well?" I asked brilliantly.

Draco stared blankly at me for six long seconds before he nodded. I noticed that finally after those long months, the thick dark circles that were beneath his eyes was beginning to fade.

"son" he sounded exhausted , he brushed pass me glided towards Cronus. My nephew stood in Spiro's shadow, rubbing at his tired eyes. while Spiro rolled his fingers through his black scruffy looking hair. Draco lifted him up on to his shoulders. He turned so that he was facing both of us.

"Kama your brothers are guarding the dead valley, and Spiro I heard news from Lith that your brothers are close. If you are to fly tonight stay away from the mountains".

"They are still alive" I blurted out. "but we killed them."

Draco frowned grimly, but Spiro answered. "my brothers are immortal just as yours".

"But I thought-"

"It is about power in this world Kama and Eros is powerful. How much he holds determines the destiny of his children. They could have died last summer but they didn't. Eros has passed power to his children just as Cain has done with you."

I shivered. Spiro stepped around me and stared into my eyes. "Remember there are no such thing as an all powerful mortal."

"What is an immortal father?" Cronus asked.

Draco smiled and stroked his hair. "Something you will be some day."

"Zoey went north" Spiro directed. I groan, and sat on my butt.

"Do you want me to look after him, while you go and find her." I asked.

"No I am fine."

_"I noticed she is a bit reluctant"_ We all stared at the breach through the trees, at the giant red tailed hawk hidden shadow.

It flapped its huge wings once and hoped into the sunlight. Diligently it stalked forward. Its silver golden eyes sparkled in the light. "Felix?".

_" The one thing this damn animal form lets you keep is your eyes". _ He stood up straight and flapped his wings once more.

Draco laughed. "A good thing to otherwise you'd just be your average man size red tail hawk.".

"How did you...umm.. morph?" I stuttered.

"_Lith showed me._"

The hawk shook his head savagely, the shiver of feathers rumbled down his body and jerked out his tail.

"_the only problem is." _he sounded frustrated as he nibbled at something under his wing. _"I'm itching to fly". _

I laughed as I pushed forward at his feathery chest. "well fly you idiot".

Felix hoped back, _"Cut it out I'm not that bold yet" _He through back his and screamed a piercing sound, I felt my bones tremble even after I squeezed my hand over my ears.

"Ah Felix!" We all groaned.

_"Sometimes I can't help it." _He bobbed his head up and down, then tucked it under his wing again.

"Did you have to think about changing into a hawk?" Cronus asked.

I was surprisingly intrigued as I waited for Felix to reply. "_No I thought about flying like Lith told me to think about, and this is what I end up as" _

I pictured him shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "So Its like your soul bird?" Immediently sounded silly for saying it.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Soul bird." I felt my cheeks warm again.

"I think what Kama means is that, every half breed and immortal has a chosen in bird, they can morph into and only that bird. For instance Felix the red tailed hawk, Lith the bold eagle. and you Draco the sliver falcon." Spiro turned to me a slight smile in his eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered for his ears alone. I took a shallow breath before I continued.

"I was thinking, that maybe we were all born with the ability to shift, we just need a kick in the right direction."

Draco nodded considering me theory. "That may be true, you half breeds are not in need of Lith's power to transform any more. I guess you may be right." He smiled indirectly as his gaze wavered from me to Spiro and then out across the meadow.

"If thats true I want my bird to be a falcon too." Cronus grinned down at his father. "Are we still going hunting?".

"Yes son, I'll teach you about tracking today". Carefully He set Cronus on the ground next to him.

"We will be back by nightfall maybe sooner." Reluctantly he moved away slowly, I knew what he was waiting to hear.

"I shall look for..." I was fully aware of the curios gazes Cronus was directing at me.

I opened my mouth again. Draco nodded, "It would be wise to start your search now".

In slience we watched them move across the meadow,Cronus pranced and darted forward shouting enthusitically for Draco to hurry up.

"I better get to work" I through my hands up in the air and stretched.

"You are going to need this" Spiro handed me my favorite brown dress. I hissed at him and snatched from his grasp.

"So now you steal" I snarled.

"You left it here last night".

_"Aw don't tell me you and my sister are lovers" _Felix laughed.

"Shut up" I punched him in the chest.

_"Oww that really hurt" _Felix flapped his wings and shuddered, he wailed and back up. He stared up at me with those strangely beautiful colored eyes. He shuddered again and burst from a rain of hawk feathers was the grey wolf.

_"I'll see you at home" _He snorted and ran off, his mighty body pushed forward as he leap into the shelter of the forest.

"I will hold it for you" Spiro said.

"You will-"

"Explain to me how as a wolf you were going to hold it." I wanted to hit him, I actually did. He was so annoying, I could see now why his father disowned him.

"Fine hold it". Heat rippled through me as my limps elongated, and burst from my body came the brown wolf. _"Hold on" _Instructed, not giving a spiro more than two seconds to climb up on to my back, with my dress.

In a instant I caught her scent, it shifted in and out of the trees, over logs. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I twisted through the forests trees. It seemed the rush of tracking her trail, drove my instincts to a new high. My paws slashed down in the cool crystal clear refreshing stream, my nose thrashed against the flowing stream. Suddenly she was gone.

"I've never seen this land before" Spiro said sounding awe. I grunted and rolled my eyes. I pranced forward, my nose dived back in to the water as I sniffed around. Spiro's grip tightened on me.

"Kama look at this place." He urged.

I growled sniffing at the water again.

"Kama look". He patted my side.

_"No, She is gone I've lost her and your not helping!" _I snapped. My body jerked back, Spiro fell down into the stream.

A growl wavered through my chest as I rounded on him. The raven creature scurried back, at my attempt to bite at his arm. He wailed when my paw crashed down over his chest. My dress flutter into the water.

I don't know what it was about the scene that calmed me. But as soon as the light breeze whispered in my ears, a chilling sense of Tranquility burned inside of me. The forest was wider here, grass and flowers flowed across the forest floor. It wasn't cramped like home woods, with the damp scent of moss and animal droppings. Tall sycamore and pines stretched out towards the sky, and in between those large spaces were the fresh morning light. To my left (I felt my paw ease up) was a sharply abrupt hill, covered in grass It was steep and high. As darker trees casted shadows up at the top there was no telling how high it actually was.

"I think she is up there" I tried to ignore the hollow guilt in my chest, at the sound of his pained voice.

My ears pinched forward, he knelt down his human looking fingers grasped tightly around the soaked dress. Carefully he rung out the water, not meeting my gaze he waded through the stream. His feet were dirty with muck from the water. I could see now he still had a tiny limp in his step. Soundlessly he shifted forward with his head ducked, he moved up the steep hill.

* * *

><p>My wolf body ached by time I caught up with him, the shadows of the trees swallowed us completely. Spiro struggled behind me, he grunted softly. This hill was beyond steep, it wasn't even a was a cliff. In all my life I had never come across this sort of thing. Grass still tickled between my gripping paws. Sunlight light shone only from down below us. The trees had created a tunnel covering us with darkness, the further we climbed the narrower the trees got.<p>

"_How you doing back there" _I shuddered as a rock pierced my stomach.

"I'm getting by" Spiro sounded a thousand miles away.

It seemed like an eternity ago that we started this climb, light had been taken from the both of us. So when I next push forward; the ground knocked up and out from under my paw, that final shudder of aching muscles stopped shaking. My body felt heated with sweat, and exhaustion. On my belly I spun around.

"Spiro" I whispered.

He was breathing hard I could see thanks to the sunlight that pooled out from below us, his shape moving up towards me.

"You are human again". He was breathing hard.

"Yes" I laughed shakily.

"Can you see anything up there?" He sounded a lot closer. I gazed around squinting in the pitch darkness, at nothing at just black.

"No" I sighed. "I think we should turn back."

His warm hand wrapped around my wrist, I had to admit I whimpered as I pulled on his weight. Spiro wasn't heavy but my muscles ached. I groaned as I heaved him up and over the edge.

His warm breath tickled my leg. "First..let..me-rest". He said in between shaky breaths. He shuffled and threw something wet at me. Not even apologizing for it.

"You are still naked."He said. I laughed a tired sound."look all you want, at this moment I only care about resting."

He shuffled again, "I'm not ready to give up because of a little darkness. His soft finger tips brushed against my stomach I sighed a little, and took his hand. He pulled me up into a siting position. His hands fumbled around my thighs.

"Stop" I laughed softly, as I pulled the dress from off the ground beside me and put it over my head. It squelched in my ear.

"Do you have it on?" As he spoke his breath licked at my lips.

** Sound track 1: The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack- "The burning bush"(track8) **

"Yes". For the first time in a long time his eyes glistened a brown/misty green color. I didn't know why I did it but my hand stretched up, I suddenly felt compelled to touch him. A bright dot of yellow light, tiny but bright, drifted down from above us. Both our eyes moved up following the little speck, as it floated towards us. The trees swayed through the whispering wind softly. My eyes followed it down and down till it was within reach. My arm on its own stretched up to the little speck, it rested on my palm. Slowly I pulled it back towards us. Hoping it would give me enough light to see his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

When my eyes flickered up, to the human with the brown misty green eyes! I screamed.

**Spiro's POV**

"Kama what is wrong?" Spiro moved towards her. She was shaking starring wide eyed at him.

Spiro softly took her small wrist between his hand. Another spect of light drifted between the both of them. It flashed against her face reveling wet strikes.

"Why are you weeping?" he inched closer to her.

"You are human". Battered by emotions he had forgotten he had, Spiro lay on the edge of the hill. His gaze wavered from Kama's still startled eyes and the dozens of shinny lights that drifted down from the dark trees.

His hands lingered at his cheeks, and brushed through soft dark hair, that didn't belong to him. Shouldn't be on him. At times salty tears would escape from his eyes. "Why?" he asked to no one, but everyone.

"I don't know why" Kama crawled over to his side. Her warm fingers brushed against his cheeks.

"But we have to go find Zoey".

He nodded slowly, letting his aching body forced to stand back up.

"The world up here seems distant" He said in awe, as he watched the light twirl down to the earth.

He moved forward following the path of the light. Kama grasped his arm firmly. He glanced back at her worried eyes. "What if it is dangerous?"

"Then we will protect each other". A weird tugged pulled at his cheeks, his lips parted, and his mouth felt strange and bare.

"You have a nice smile" She said softly. Her golden eyes jerked forward. Spiro raised the arm she wasn't holding and touched his lips.

"Smile" he whispered to himself. They continued down a dark path following the bright speck of lights.

"How long have we been here?" moonlight eased through the trees and caught the soft lines of her skin. The light specks flowed in a gentle line like waves, dancing in the moonlight. A small stream ran out from the dark trees. It flowed over their toes, as they crossed on to the dry green grass. The sky shuddered and red clouds caught in the twilight, stretched over them.

They gasped and watched the clouds, "We are definitely not at home". Kama said.

Her hand softened on his arm as they gazed up at the ever flowing red sky. Light specks shimmered around them, suddenly growing restless. Spiro patted her hand."I think we should move on" he said still gazing up at the sky. He flinched as cool water tipped over his feet. Kama shuddered next to him as the stream brushed up against her foot. The sky wavered again, gold, orange and pink merged into one. White clouds shifted elongated. And became spinney white shapes.

"They look like feathers" Kama said softly, unaware that she had begun stroking at his elbow.

"They do" He agreed.

The trees parted and slowly as if they were moving through time. The stream brushed up against their feet again this time they sighed, a peaceful sound. Full of wonder and inspiration. The feathered clouds blurred together and became one. The little specks of lights shot up into the sky. Above them, and became a bright sun behind dark black clouds. The sky became layered with only black, yellow and golden clouds.

"It is so beautiful" Kama whispered. Stepping back the short grass grew long and tickled at their feet. Kama slowly sat down. Her golden gaze on the sky. She closed her eyes a faint smile on her perfect lips. Spiro starred around at the thousands of miles of valley behind them.

He crept to his knees and lowered him self beside her. "The world is a beautiful place". He closed his eyes every now and then a spray of wind delicate and soft, brushed against his skin.

"The specks are back" He could hear the smile in her voice. His eyes fluttered open, it was night fall again. One speck brushed against his nose. It was warm and gentle. Spiro inched up onto his elbows like Kama. Instead of floating down from god knows where, they floated from the path they had just taken. In seas of golden light, they poured out over the valley and pass the both of them.

Kama laughed as she reached out cupping her in their direction. "This place is so beautiful" She laughed.

"It should, I spent over a Millennium creating this releam". Spiro jerked back, and pulled Kama behind him.

The woman was standing in front of them was amazingly beautiful. Her skin a gold and perfect as the sun. Her arms were wrapped with intricate vines of wonderful tattoos. Her hair was straight so gold that it blinded him. She was wearing silver fringed dress, that was wrapped at the edges with tiny specks of light. Her eyes were a pale gold. Her full lips curved up into a smile.

"Zoey" Kama whispered.

"Eris" Hemera smiled.

"What happened here?Why is Spiro human? Why don't you look like your normal self?" Kama babbled on, Hemera's brilliant smile widen.

She held up her hand, as she moved sunlight poured off of her skin. "This releam has no time. But it is ancient. It can only be ancient, therefore we have transported back in time. When I leave this place I will return as the maiden Zoey with A-ya's mind. I chose my natural form instead of my reincarnation. I made this releam for my comforts and others Spiro was never comfortable in the skin of a raven mocker, only in the skin of a boy would he be comfortable.".

"So I will return to my normal self when I leave this place" Spiro said.

"Yes" she said solemnly.

"Rise" she raised her finger towards us. Their bodies lifted till their feet were beneath them.

"If you are an all powerful goddess, then why do you chose to let yourself forget who you are?" Kama asked.

"It is because of what I am that prevents me from remembering. I can not twist the hands of fate, my mother taught that to me. I will remember in my own time who I once was." Hemera outstretched her hand so that the specks rested in her palm. There was so much joy in the way that she moved, _No wonder my father is in love with her. _

"What are they?" Spiro leaned forward.

"Sun's from different worlds" She smiled.

"You called me Eris" Kama said accusingly.

"You remind me of my sister".

"but I am your sister" Kama said.

"Not in this lifetime". A shrill wind crept over the valley. Hemera looked eerily around her.

"Come we must go" She rushed forward and ushered us back through the path we had taken.

"Why what happened to the sky?" Kama called.

"Lately darkness has been watching me-"

"No what about the sky?" Kama cried. The specks swarm and rushed around us. Water splashed over Spiro's face as he stared back up at the hill.

"Let go of me!" Spiro jerked forward ignoring the throbbing pain in his side.

"Come on Zoey we have to go back" Kama tugged at A-ya's arm.

"No you can not make me go back" She pulled Kama into her and bite at her wrist. Kama screamed her body sank to the ground, Zoey ran west.

"Are you okay" Spiro kneeled at Kama's side.

"Why are you here! go get her!"

It wasn't long after he followed her trail west, when he heared her scream. He found her on the coast on a cliff before the mighty waves thrashing hungrily beneath them. Dangling by her neck in the hands of a beautiful dark haired woman. Her breathing was hard and fast as her gaze fixated on his father! Spiro hide behind a large pine.

"Dawn let her go" Eros pleaded. In all his years Spiro had never seen his father look so undeniably desperate.

"What does she mean to you?" the woman shouted back. Against the evening sky, her amber eyes glowed against her too pale skin.

As if out of the shadows themselves another woman appeared on the woman Dawn's side. Her looks similar to Dawn's though she was slightly taller. She sneered disdainfully at Eros. Her fluid movements remained Spiro of a cobra. She was lethal in her steps the evening sun glowed against her pale skin. Movement in the bushes behind the tree where Spiro crouched caught his attention. Kama moved slowly towards him, her beautiful golden eyes caught in the sun as she gazed at the scene. "_I'd never seen a creature so lovely". _Delicately she touched at his arm as she peered around him.

"Don't be so naive Dawn your lover was never faithful to you he wants her" Her voice was a smooth cruel hiss.

Spiro turned slowly. "It would be wise to watch only Kama". He instructed pointing to the sky. In the distance he could make out the giant bold eagle flying towards them.

The woman snaked her arms around Dawn's chest."Now is not the time to be foolish, there well always be other men". She stroked at Dawns arm affectionately.

"Do you know these women they seem to know your father?" Kama whispered, Spiro pulled his eyes from his pleading father, he watched her lips frown as he spoke.

"No I do not" he whispered. "You they are Tsi Sgili?" She gazed up at him and shook her head furiously.

"Stay out of this of this Nerilla" Dawn hissed, Kama eyes grew round.

"You know this woman?" He looked deep into her eyes.

She stared trance like at the tsi sgili. "My father's mate. She's suppose to be dead." Kama let lose of his arm she began to move into the sunlight.

"Let her go"Eros hissed.

Spiro grabbed her wrist and yanked her back behind the tree, she fell flat on her butt. "Was she not the one who tried to murder you twice."

"I-I can't remember" She stuttered rubbing at her templates.

"I loved you Eros!" Dawn cried a sickly sound almost more animal than human.

"Think logically Kama" he hissed and whirled around.

Dawn raised Zoey higher.

"Dawn put her down" The woman Nerilla hissed. "You'll ruin every thing!" Nerilla snarled, Dawn slashed her nail down the woman's chest. "I said stay out of this" Her amber eyes sparkled with tears.

Eros started towards the both of them. "If you do anything to hurt her I will destroy you". He roared.

"Go ahead" Dawn released her grip on Zoey. The sound of wings, the shrill rush of cold air. The tearing of cloth. Zoey's scream. And the cry of a bold eagle. Blurred in Spiro's ears as he charged off the cliff. Together with his father and the giant eagle, they dived down wings stream lined as they press against their backs. A growl forced it's way through the the shrieking air just before, their bodies followed Zoey down behind roaring waves.

**Kama POV**

I hadn't known how long I laid there in wounded girl's blood. My limbs shook violently my eyes set on the horizon. I only tore the flesh off her thigh before suddenly I had no interest in killing. Her blood still dripped down from my gore soaked teeth, they tickled my taste buds. I hadn't know I was deaf until he touched me. My ears flatted against head, the wolf whined against my will.

His eyes were wide and his lips constantly moved. He was speak to me, the expression on his face scared. I should have been able to hear him but I couldn't.

_"Kama whats wrong?". _His voice should not have been inside my head. The wolf whinned and scampered back out of his arms. His worried grey eyes starred into mine.

_"We have to go"_ he said again. He moved towards me careful and slowly. I felt the wolf's fear as my own. I jerked away from his out stretched hands.

The other. The one with the black wings and golden eyes. Pulled the winged boy away from me. Their lips moved again, the boys face was leaking, the man was frowning, lips peeled back over his teeth. He looked away from me his mouth snapping together, the wolf whinned again. Eyes the color of rain clouds rested on me. The boy struggled in the man's arms his face soaked with water from his eyes, as the golden eyed man with dark wings stood up.

The wolf wailed and whimper scampering back, as the face of a bird stared into my face. It had arms like the other people, its beak flapped together. but again I couldn't hear it. He moved again in my direction slowly, the wolf retreated backwards.

The raven man stopped and backed away. The thing stood beside the body and the struggling boy. I hadn't notice his black feather was crawling with dripping tears all over his body.

Something terribly familiar broke the silence. The noise of my own kind rippled against my ears.

"Whats wrong with her, why won't she talk back?" The Raven's beak moved along side with the words.

"I don't know but we have to leave" the golden eyed man said.

"No not without aunt Kama!" The weeping boy said. He was still struggling in man's arms.

"Cronus, your uncles will take care of her". The man said.

"Why do you care whether she lives or dies this is my aunt!". The boy had managed to pull him self out of the mans arm. He backed up towards me. The wolf scampered back into the darkness of the trees. The winged man moved towards the winged boy.

"Cronus" The winged man said harshly.

"I don't care about her!"He screamed.

"Get back here."

"the wolves will look after her Cronus" The raven creature said.

"No I don't care I'm not leaving her. Father for all I care that woman can die!".

"She's your mother!" the winged man cried. The familiar lonely sound of my kind drifted out through the trees. The wolf lifted her head and howled. One by one a large black male joined me. He licked at my chin. Then a silver I got the impression he was the alpha. They pranced around me, a grey/ brown slightly taller than me bit my scruff playfully.

I followed after them with out hesitation, away from the winged creatures.

**Zoey POV. **

There was no point in leaving this tent, they'd only case me down again. They kept me here warm and safe, I felt like a prisoner. But of course I had to be grateful the raven creature saved my life. Even though I wished he hadn't. I wished they'd left me to drown, maybe that would take away my pain. _"I imprisoned Kalona"_ My mind wondered back to the same thought a thousand times.

_****_**Sound track 2: Memoirs of a geisha-01 Sayuri's theme**

_My love was gone._

**Kalona.**

No matter how many times I tried, to escape the the nor ring hole in my heart. The

mind numbing guilt that pressed down on my chest

I could never forget the love in his amber eyes

dancing foot prints in watered down mud

his flowing voice whispering stories in my ears

the smell of the forest in the morning outside our tent

my hand sliding in to his

love

he laughs softly at my expression at the ancient magic

grass pressed against my skin

my new dress the one he made for me

**I**

My hands wrapped around his soft neck

**Will**

Stars stretched out over the navy blue sky

**Never**

Endless evenings, with, me in, his arms

**Stop**

Delicate careful lips pressed against mine

**Loving**

_ I am here for you, A-ya _

**You**

Fur pressed against my cool sweat prickled skin. My hands rubbed over my bloated stomach.

"Is she okay father?" The boy whispered. My body froze.

"No son, go play" footsteps moved away from the tent. I wasn't going to remain here imprisoned in this tent I refused to. They could watch me all they'd like. A stinging pain shot in to my stomach. I whimpered I didn't care if he was watching as the furs fell of my bare shoulders.

"Ssh" I whimpered. The man made frustrated noise when I pulled away from his touch.

"Leave me alone" I whispered through my teeth.

He ignored me, and pulled my hands from my stomach. I shuddered when the furs fell off my bare chest. He didn't even glance at my chest. I snuck a glance at his face as he stared so intently at my stomach. Tears flowed down my cheeks. He remined me of Kalona.

He looked back at me, his eyes glistened with tears. "How could you do this to me Hemera?"A single tear flowed down his cheek.

"How could you allow that demon make you pregnant?" He cried. He let go of my hands. Pregnant. My breath caught in my chest, I rubbed at my flat stomach. I felt cruel for smiling so blatantly in his face.

Wordlessly I pulled on my dress. "I love him and I love this baby."

He stared up at me his eyes glowed scarlet in the setting sunlight. "I love you!" He shouted.

"I don't know you-"

"But I know you" He cried.

"I don't know you" I repeated, backing out of the tent. Shakily I ran my hand down my face. There was pots and pan neatly laid behind a camp side fire place. As I walked into the brilliant meadow, swaying along with wind and the trees. I noticed the howl joined along with wind, it was not the wolves howl it was something different.

The winged boy, my eyes scanned the area I found him at the east woods. He was crouched sniffling, with the nasty smell of fowl blood covered his hands.

"Why do you weep?" I asked and crouched down beside him.

"I've lost my mother and aunty" He sniffled again. His grey eyes stared hard down at the earth.

Not really knowing what to say, I tried to change the subject "Why did you have meat in your hands do you not like it cooked?"

"It's for my aunty, she's lost her humanity and is trapped in a wolf's body" His tears slowly ran down his smooth cheeks.

"Come here" I whispered and opened my arms for him. Without hesitation the winged boy climbed in to my arms. Sobbing into my chest, I stroked his soft dark hair. He cried harder and wrapped his small arms around my neck.

"Why don't you remember us" He cried. His words pierced my heart

"ssh Hush". My hand rubbed at his shaking back.

"What is your name?" I whispered.

"Cr- Cr..Cronus" He cried.

To my surprise my lips kissed his head. "that's a handsome name".

"My father named me" He said shakily.

_"I could look after him, no child should be without a mother figure"_

"Come" I lifted me and Cronus up. He wasn't heavy as held him on my hip, careful not to touch his beautiful colored black wings.

"Where are we going?". His storm grey eyes lifted to meet mine. With my free hand I wiped away his wet face.

"To find your aunt". I said simply his smile warmed my heart.

**I think this was the craziest chapter I've written. I have had such a hard time coming up with ideas that's why I took soo long. **

Leave a review


	5. A look into the past

**No Soundtrack today **

**Tsi Sgili's POV**

"You almost ruined us!" The Tsi Sgili snarled. Dawn remained silent the whole trip back to their lair in the cave.

Anger fumed beneath her breast bone, as the woman refused to meet her gaze. The tsi Sgili lashed out and struck Dawn on the jaw. She didn't so much as stumble back and call the tendrils of darkness. Instead she gazed down intently at slate floor.

"Are you listening to me!" The Tsi Sgili shouted in her ear, hard enough to see the heat from her breath condense on Dawn's pale cheek.

"What is going on?" Ryina on of the Tsi Sgili witches asked as she snaked out of the darkness. Her big round brown eyes innocent and laced with curiosity.

"Go and rest!" Tsi Sgili barked.

A cruel lizard like smile curl up on her red lips. "I was never resting, tell me have we spilled the wrong blood tonight" She licked her lips as she stepped further out of the darkness.

"If you wasn't my sister I would have killed you, for even breathing this air tonight. Leave us now" The tsi Sgili hissed.

Ryina chuckled seductively as she began to walk away. "I have a human man entertaining me any way."

There was a short moment when silence from the night and the cave combined. "You almost ruined us" The Tsi Sgili repeated for the seventh time.

"You were no different to me Eros!" Her face suddenly became enlightened with tears. The wind teared between her fingers before the Tsi sgili slapped Dawn.

"Don't you dare weep, weeping are for weak fools" she then began to turn away. "We are done for tonight' she waved her hand dismissively.

"So you never wept for Cain!" Dawn yelled. "You've never muttered his name in your sleep, or found yourself wondering back to the first place you met".

"How dare you!" She shrieked, her hands clasped firmly around Dawn's neck. The woman didn't struggle.

"You spy on meee!" the Tsi Sgili hissed. Blinking pass her blurry tears. Between clenched teeth Dawn spat back. "You love him".

The Tsi Sgili screamed a sickening cry as she released her grip around Dawn's neck. Dawn crumpled to the ground choking on her breath.

"You do not want to break his heart, that's why you never killed Zoey when she was a child after her mother's death." Dawn said shakily.

The Tsi Sgili woman screamed again as she pounded Dawn with her fist. Beating away at any limb, mindlessly with anger and sorrow.

Dawn didn't struggle at the blows. "Why do you go after the youngest?" Dawn cried.

The Tsi Sgili struck her in the face. "Because she keeps getting in the way" She screamed as her fist cracked against Dawn's jaw. She cringed back her amber eyes narrowed as her hand wiped across her bloody face.

"You lie!" She shouted. Her white teeth stained with her own blood. Dawn spat on the floor.

The Tsi Sgili booted her in the face, Dawn fell back in a pool of her own blood. She could feel the eyes of her sister's on her as she marched towards Dawn. She pulled her up by her hair and snarled down at her bleeding face. "You messed up, the youngest should have been dead, and you've always messed up with her!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you Nerilla would hesitate to kill." She laughed raspily. The Tsi Sgili struck her again. "I never hesitate the youngest should not have had Cronus in the woods. You should have killed her then before she recalled on her ancient power to protect herself and the child. But instead you only wounded her. Now her family is constantly watching her! You let your pathetic love for Eros almost destroy everything were worked for. And when the youngest attacked from the skin of a wolf you let her! You would have been dead if I hadn't wiped away her human memories!"

"Maybe I long for death" Dawn said.

"You're a foolish child!" The Tsi Sgili struck her again.

Shakily she wiped at her bleeding nose "And you in the death valley should have killed Zoey before she went to battle with her siblings. But you didn't. You didn't the day her training began when she crept out into the woods. Instead you lurked in the dark shadows admiring your old lover" Dawn said.

In raged with furry the Tsi Sgili pulled her dagger out from inside her dress, and plunged it down into Dawn's gut. Dawn stared up at her with patient eyes. Her pale white skin paled to the degree that she looked translucent against her blood soaked skin.

Her lips wept more blood as they curl up in a triumphing smile. "You are no different to me and Eros" Her body became limp and useless.

Slowly the Tsi Sgili lifted herself from over Dawn's broken body. Closing her eyes she drew in the deep breaths. "Take her body as a sacrifice" She spoke to the swarming tendrils. She opened her eyes and faced her sisters who were eagerly awaiting her next commandment.

Just before the moonlight touched her tanned skin, stood the Cherokee girl. Her silver eyes shone out from the darkness.

"Your father is indeed powerful" The Tsi Sgili said considerately. The woman nodded.

"Keep Eros away from Zoey" She said abruptly.

"With pleasure" The woman smiled.

"You will take Dawn's place, hope that you will do a better job than her. Or you will share the same faith"

The woman raised her brows and stepped into the moonlight. "I am immortal now, Cain's immortal blood beats within my veins, I will never share that faith"

The Tsi Sgili smiled wickedly, "Then your fears will destroy you, define me and you will wonder the rest of your long, long years alone."

The immortal hissed. "You can never take Eros from me!".

The Tsi Sgili whipped her finger at the woman a long thread of darkness latched on to the girls smooth skin. She laughed as the woman screamed in terror, feeding of her fear she replied

"Then you will do as your told even if that means murdering your family" She smiled and moved down out of the mouth of the cave.

"Maybe little Nerilla should pay my father a visit" The woman called after her sarcastically. Ignoring the pain in her heart she countered back. "Maybe I will pay Eros a little visit!"

She laughed at the woman's frantic deranged screaming, knowing full well where feet would take her.

**Spiro POV **

It had taken him most all of the night to travel by scent through the woods, to uncharted lands. He never paid much attention in tracking, while he and his brother's strolled through the lands. Spiro cringed away from the moon beams he remained there silently lurking in the shadows. Watching the fallen one through the silver birch forest from across a little stream. This man was a lot bigger than his father, Power wise. He could practically see power over flowing out of him, and his son. The man Taranis as Kama described to Spiro nights ago, was not his favourite. The man was muscular with almost lanky build. His skin so bronze from countless hot summers much like Spiro's . The man Taranis seemed intimidating but not in a way that Spiro could ever fear him. Spiro had too long been under the shadow of Rican his father's favourite, to tell the fallen one did not favour Taranis.

He didn't really know why it was urgent to speak to the brothers; he just let his feet and their scent carry him forward. So here he was lurking in the darkness watching the fallen one and his son retreat back into their tents for the night. Sleep hadn't dawn on him until till now so when the wind rustled and the Bold Eagle landed in a little patch of moonlight he was relieved.

Slowly he crept out from his hiding place, watching the eagle shudder soundlessly the feathers burst forth from his body, it shrouded the Eagle in a thick curtain. As the feathers drifted to the ground Lith lay naked on the grassy floor, his golden sliver rimmed eyes widen as he gazed up at Spiro. Silently the raven mocker inclined his hand to help the immortal up.

"Wait over there" Lith whispered as he pointed back to the silver birch forest. Spiro nodded and stalked back to the trees. Shortly after a few moments wait a short skinny grey brown wolf, slightly shorter than any of other shape shifters pranced out of the trees. He shuddered unnaturally, his fur rolled into tanned skin. The naked boy crept round Cain's tent and slide into the tent Lith sheltered in. A chilling wind whipped at his sides as he watched, for what seemed like an eternity before Lith and the boy came from the tent fully clothed.

Both their faces grim and guarded. He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of uncomfort. Lith crossed his path his piercing gaze narrowed. His eyebrows raised expectantly, his fist clenched. He towered over Spiro the man must have been at least 6ft 4. And the boy just as tense as his brother, though his strong features through the face of a man looked youthful at the same time. He was definitely the youngest half breed Spiro had ever met. Like his brother Felix, Spiro could tell the boy took pleasure in laughing. He was not fully immortal as his eyes still glistened slightly with amber.

Spiro cleared his throat quickly and said. "Is Kama well?"

"My little sister is trapped in the body of a wolf, does that sound well to you?" Lith said folding his arms over his chest.

"I mean has she been harmed?" he ducked his head quickly, staring down at his dirty human feet.

"No" Lith said just as quickly.

The boy shifted uncomfortably. Spiro glanced up at him quickly.

"There is something you're not telling me" He said shakily.

Lith narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I know you well enough to tell you everything" He snapped.

Spiro ignored the pain in his chest and said "If you think I did that to her then I didn't, I would never harm Kama. Never!"

"Enough!" Damon darted through the trees. "Do you arses want to wake father!" He hissed through his teeth. The boy made a weird squeaky sound.

"Chaos go to bed" Damon said. When the boy Chaos hesitated Damon growled. Hastily he retreated back the way we came.

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother and snorted as he made his way towards us.

"Where is she?" Spiro asked wasting no more time.

"Safe" Damon replied. Examing his nails looking like he'd rather be elsewhere.

"I didn't hurt Kama I would never cause her harm". Spiro spoke pleadingly.

Lith snorted.

"I went after Zoey after the Tsi Sgili women throw her into the sea-" He stopped abruptly.

"Who is Nerilla?"

The two brothers frowned at him. Their expressions imitating the other.

"Father's old lover, I know that Kama told me." Spiro said answering his own question as he stared down at his human looking hands.

"Kama said the leader was Nerilla, the Tsi Sgili" He looked back up at the immortals. Their faces expressionless, the only glimpse of emotion on their faces where the tenseness around the mouths.

A tight knot twisted in Spiro stomach, glancing between the two of them, he knew this was not a subject that they openly discussed. Damon was the first to move he glanced around them as if afraid they were being listening on.

"Nerilla" He said in a quick whisper, a shiver curved up his body, Damon ran his hand through his thick long hair. Suddenly looking old and very very tired, with an exhausted sigh he continued.

"She was human in a way" he said finally. "A maiden from the Cherokee tribe, father had explain" He shivered again.

"She was the purest person you'd ever meet" He closed his eyes. "She was like a mother to us all; she'd take care of us all"

"So she was your father's slave?" Spiro interrupted. Lith muttered something inaudible.

"No!" Damon said sounding exasperated, like the very thought of slavery of Nerilla was personal insult to him. "She was father's lover." His tone had gotten hard,

"I know that but happened why is she Tsi Sgili?" Spiro cried.

"I wouldn't really say it was father's fault that she "died". Lith said taking a step towards them. "There isn't much to say about Nerilla but four major points."

Lith held up four fingers counting down as he spoke. "One is that one day the Tsi Sgili kidnapped her for fun and tortured her driving her mad. Two is that they forced her to into killing her unborn child, but thanks to the immortal blood in the child's veins Mya survived. Three is that Nerilla had immortal blood in her veins through she is no half breed, but is just outside of being completely human. Four they burned her alive".

Lith finished looking a ghostly shade of white. "I don't know what you thought you might have seen or heard but Nerilla is dead".

"What makes you so sure you said yourself the maiden had immortal blood in her, perhaps that saved her." Spiro said.

"Nerilla was human, not even a half breed could resurrect themselves". Damon said blankly.

"I've seen that woman the Tsi Sgili I watched her slit my mother's throat. With her pale skin brown hair, she is not Nerilla"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because she is dead!" Damon shouted angrily. Lith retreated quickly to his side rested his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Easy brother" He shot Spiro the look that said _"Enough". _

"Does Mya know that the Tsi Sgili is her mother?" Spiro asked.

"No father said it was better for her to think her mother was dead" Lith said. "Father found Mya as a baby broken in pool of Nerilla's ashes, she is by blood my half-sister and she should never know about this"

Spiro moved towards Damon peering up into the immortals eyes. "I did not mean to anger you. I know this that this leader of the Tsi Sgili she has a past to her, and she wasn't thrilled about being called Nerilla. Now the past has a way of catching up with us all." Damon's nostrils flared and his fist clenched.

"She is responsible for what happened to Kama. I would never hurt her but this Tsi Sgili woman has and would no doubly do it again"

Damon glanced away from Spiro suddenly looking young and very stubborn. "You feel that strongly about my little sister?"

"Yes" Lith gave him a hard look.

"So we will find and watch the Tsi Sgili woman?" Lith frowned." That is a lot of Darkness"

**Cronus POV **

Despite the light caress of the warm summer breeze that stirred under my immobile wings. And the Beautiful scenery surrounding us, I still felt as low as the muck squelching beneath my feet. I sighed as we crossed from one valley and back into the golden lit forest. Where the birds sang their pointless mocking songs.

She carried to call out aunt Kama's name, over and over again. My mother. While I waved the piece of deer flesh around, futile hoping aunt Kama's wolf would follow its scent. I did not really have a clue to where I was going. Father never let me beyond our own land other than the Northern spring. Spiro said one day maybe when I was a little bit bigger he'd take me some where south.

I sighed again poking at my dead wings. "Aunt Kama!" I cried over the stupid bird songs glancing back at my mother who staring fondly at her stomach. She had been doing that all day. I wondered now and then if she'd ever remember me. The thought were random tears stung in my eyes as she stared blankly up at me. Her smile was slow and unsure almost sickly, before she retreated back to rubbing at her stomach, which seem a little big.

She took another bite out of the plum we picked for lunch. Slowly I walked towards her, my eyes set on the tiny lump.

"Cronus? Are you okay?" She spoke as if singing a beautiful song. Though she had worry in her voice.

"Cronus?" She asked again snapping me out of my daze. I reached up and took the plum from her hand. Her golden eyes widened in shock as she watched me take a bite from it.

Around my huge mouthful I said"You are getting fat" The plum tasted sour and bitter. As I swolled forcing the mouthful down my throat as I rolled the plum away from the both of us.

"I was hungry, and I am not fat I'm pregnant" She stepped pass me. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

'

"Pregnant!" I clutched at my stomach, it felt watery and squidgy.

"Yes" She said delightfully. The plum felt like a hard rock rolling down my throat.

"But you and father only-"

Mother whirled around a snarl on her beautiful face. "I would never think about letting your father near me! Kalona is my only love; he is my baby's father!" I felt cold inside, like someone had taken my soul and blood away from me and left me in a shell of myself.

"But" I said immediately stopping myself. All the colours in the sky turned dark like my world. I wonder if father knew. That she didn't love him.

She turned back to me her eyes widen, in a blink of an eyes she was suddenly crouched down beside me. Her warm hands flowed across my hair; I looked up into her golden eyes.

"I want to go home" It came out as a small whisper. Mother nodded and pulled me into her arms, as if I was as light as a feather.

We were stepping through the borders back into our meadow, when movement caught my eye to the left of us. It was father's wolf lying in the grass with uncle Lith. My hand gently rested on mother's forearm before she began backing away.

"It is just father and uncle Lith" I held on to her tightly guiding the both of us closer. Uncle Lith's Sliver ear's shot right up his body lifted up into a sitting position. Father turned his wolf head slowly in our direction, mother whimpered as he did.

"Father what is wrong?"

"_Don't you ever run off like that again" _His wolf barked as he climbed to his feet.

"But father we were looking for-"

"_Kama__ is alive and well and safe with Felix do not go looking for her again__.__ Cronus!" _

Anger tears crept down my cheek. "I thought you cared about her! I thought she was family!" I didn't mean to shout but my anger got the better of me.

Father's wolf whined softly as he met mother's gaze. "_It is not safe out there Cronus there is reasons why I do not want you out unprotected". _

I glanced up at mother by the blank expression on her face; I could tell that father was keeping our conversation private.

"But mother can protect-"

"_Ask for protection from a woman who barely knows herself. I did not raise you to be so foolish,__ think clearly my son" _His words stung but I knew he was right.

"_There are dangers out there, beings who want to capture and kill you, because of who you are. Here with me is where you are safe. Do you understand?" _I bowed my head respectful. "Yes father"

"Cronus" her finger tucked neatly under my chin as she forced me to look up at her. Her smile was as brilliant as the nights stars. Softly she dragged her thumb over my cheek." You are weeping, for something that should never be sad" She said softly. She bent low and kissed the top of my head.

"When you are big and strong you can do whatever you want. But until then listen to your father" She whispered into my hair.

"So you are not leaving?"

She laughed softly "Where would I go?"

I felt my eye begin to water again as I smiled up at her. "You need a mother and if you wish I will be just that".

"But you are-" I stopped when her honest smile turned confused.

"Thank you".

**Zoey POV **

As the day was drawing to a close I found him north of the meadow. His back was to me and for that I was grateful. I didn't like the way one look at him had my stomach feeling uneasy like the way that happen with Kalona. My feet fell into an uneven beat as I drew closer to him.

"What will you call it?" The winged one asked not looking from the fading daylight sky. And again I was grateful for that. As I crept to my knees down beside him making sure we never touched, I snuck a painful look at him. He reminded me of Kalona though their features were completely different, but had the same awe struck effect on me. It was then that I realised that he was waiting for my answer; my skin grew warm instantly I hated him for taking that gift from Kalona, but when his golden eyes shifted to meet mine that hate dissolved away.

"Oh. I never thought about it" I said quickly nibbling at the inside of my bottom lip.

He looked away but not before I saw the clear pain on his face. "Name it what you wish, the name won't stop me from hating it even less"

My eyes narrowed as looked at him. "My baby" I started he snarled. "My baby has done nothing to you"

The fallen one looked sharply at me his golden eyes a blazed with red scarlet. Instinct made me shifted away from him. "You mated with a monster! And that baby will grow up to be just like his father".

"Kind, passionate, gentle, caring!" I shouted. "You know nothing about Kalona-"

"I know more about him then you think!" He snapped The fallen one climbed to his feet without another word he stalked away.

"How dare you!" I moved after him half running as he already made it into the forest and moving up the hill.

"You think you know everything" I shouted after him. Pushing angrily past the branches that stuck out in my way.

He disappeared over the hill, flecks of orange light danced on the ground where he vanished. I was too angry to give a damn where he had gone, all I knew was that I was going after him. I reached the top of the hill a short second later; he was at the centre of what seemed like a giant earthen bowl. It adorned with wet green grass, and the trees stood tall around the boarded of the bowl. To the centre of the bowl was a small pool, wide enough to dip your feet in. A soft trickle of water flowed down from over the over side of the hill, filling the little bowl. The fallen one was bent over the little bowl, his finger running roughly through the water. I moved towards him, he grunted as he heard me approach.

"You think you can know a man in the space of one week. Your wrong A-ya" His face twisted angrily as he watched me. I hesitated then when he called by my name, not once since he kidnapped me had he ever called my by name.

"Live with a man for more than an eon and he can still surprise you. Look!" He pointed at the rippling water. Colours and images sparkled in the glowing daylight.

"What are you showing me?"

"Your precious Kalona" He spat out the words as if they were poison on his tongue.

The water rippled once more before a beautiful meadow came into view. I peered down at the water.

All of a sudden she came into view. With her bright golden hair, and intricate sun like tattoos on her smooth skin. The woman Hemera, dressed in a roman looking silver dress. She was laughing as she walked along side two Angels, both with dazzling bright white wings. With a sharp sense of recognition she realised she was staring at the fallen one beside her.

"_Draco" _The woman Hemera laughed. "_Tell me Eros my warrior was that true"_ Hemera starred foundly up at her black eyed warrior. His smile was bright and beautiful. I looked from the pool to Draco." What does this have to do with Kalona?"

"Watch". He said. I looked back at the pool the image had changed. I was watching Draco and the black eyed one "Eros". They were gazing up at the stars in wonder as Draco had been doing before I joined him. Eros sighed dropping his head; "Would you think badly of me if I told you I love her" Draco stared worriedly at Eros. "The stars?" He smiled" They have always been beautiful but to love them.-" Eros shook his head weakly smiling as he did, when Draco lightly shoved at his shoulder. He sobered and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Hemera" He whispered her name as if she were a soft poem. Draco's eyebrows drew together, "Eros are you well?" though there was faint smile on his lips.

Eros turned fully around and faced Draco. "I love her, more than life itself, more than this world"

"Eros you fly too high to the sun, clearly the heat has picked at your brain" Draco leaned closer to him resting his arm on Eros' shoulder. "Enough for today we should retire to our chambers, clear your head"

"I want to be with her always Draco" He said insistently, sounding as if he was pleading for Draco to understand. "I want you to help me break my oath to her" Draco pulled away looking as if Eros had physically hit him. "Eros" He sounded hurt and confused.

"So I can become her loving consort" He grasped Draco by the shoulder.

"You're mad. No good will come from this, Warriors are Warriors and only that to their goddess."

"I could be both" He sounded beyond desperate.

"No! This is not wise; retire to your chamber think clearly" Draco spun away from him. The pool rippled again this time Draco was running through the meadow towards a brilliant looking temple. The last of the sunlight moved from the earth. As he chased after two figures the first one moved into the temple. Draco dashed forward almost tripping as he slammed into the closed temple door.

Kalona smiled darkly as Draco looked up at him. "What have you done!" He snarled at Kalona. "I gave him nothing but courage" Kalona said simply as he moved to the temple window. Draco stormed after him, "You have doomed him" He hissed. In the temple sat Hemera and directly opposite her sat what appeared to be her opposite. The woman was dressed in a dark robe. Her black hair flowing down her back. like Hemera she was amazingly beautiful, with strangely kind black eyes.

"Nyx Hemera mother" Draco explained.

"But they look nothing alike"

"Hemera is the personification of daylight and Nyx the personification Night, they are not meant to look the same"

Hemera looked up at them both her confused gaze passed from one angel to her mother. " Eros what are you doing here?"

Nyx looked just as startled. Eros dropped to his knees before her daughter. Hemera rose as he did.

"My goddess I come to you asking this only request. I wish to break the warriors bond that binds us" For a second Nyx looked relieved.

"So that I may ask to be your consort".

"Eros" Hemera said softly.

"How dare you! You obviously don't know your own place warrior. You swore your sword to my daughter to protect her."

"I know Nyx but I-"

"Don't you dare, you are unfit to protect my daughter"

"Mother" Hemera said sharply reaching for Eros' hand. Nyx dragged Hemera away by the wrist.

"And therefore unfit to protect her from yourself you are un well warrior. Consider your oath broken, stay away from him Hemera"

Hemera looked taken aback as Eros cried out. The two goddess vanished in the same shards of light Hemera evoked in my dream.

The pool rippled again. This time it shimmered back the soft pool water. I glanced up at him.

"You hate a man for giving bad advice?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "He turned my own brother against me. He persuaded Eros to confront Nyx Erebus banished him! Ultimately feeling bad for the man she grew up with. Hemera exiled herself to sharing the same fate. So here we are A-ya stuck in a world in the brink of war, with that demon's monster growing in your womb" He grunted then. "And I'm forced to welcome it into my family!"

He stood this time talking down at me. "You may stay my love. Look after the demon you call a child. Feed it what you wish let it grow. I don't care what you do, but know this I will always protect my son, and I will not allow your child to corrupt mine."

**Okay So I that was it I really didn't know what to say for this little chapie. But review any ways **

**Mzdestiiny1 =)**


	6. the stars

**Damon POV**

**3 Soundtracks**

Frost prickled up Damon's arms as he moved through the woods , silently in ghost-like steps. Frost clung to the outlines of the green leaves, under his weight it crunched under his feet. Damon swore softly as the patch of cold sent shivers up his spine.

This cold was unnatural, supernatural and a warning, as it was now approaching the warm casual summers. Only cold like this left a bitter taste in his mouth as he climb the ridge to meet his brothers. And for once in four centuries since his change from human to half-breed began to kick in, Damon actual shiver a the bitterness of the icy wind. And Damon actual shivered the bitterness of the icy wind. The icy unnatural air curled around his body, as he climbed higher and higher to the peak of the ridge in the earthen forest. As he stared straight ahead at his three brothers wildly shaking, with their arms wrapped around their bodies. They were huddled in a half circle around something dark lying still at their feet.

Biting the inside of his bottom lip to stop his teeth from chattering, Damon made his way towards his brothers. Their heads lifted as he approached; as he closed the circle he noticed the shape was a body. Pain was biting at his toes now, Damon grunted down considering the handsome boy, with a disgusted snarl curling on his lips. His were still wide open, the colour of a pale green mixed with amber. Much like his brothers the boy had tanned skin and long straight black hair that fell way past his shoulders. His mouth was unnatural wide open, as small tears sliced at corner of his mouth. His jaw well defined and strong, As Damon eyes travelled down from the boy's face and landed on the large slash on his smooth neck. He glanced back up at his brothers, their expressions black and unreadable.

"Do you know how long the half-breed has been dead?" He asked blankly. Chaos gasped aloud, his blank face twisted into horror as he gazed at the dead boy.

"I have no way of knowing" Lith answered there was a note frustration in his voice. He shook his head dull fully as the light of the pale sky crossed his tiered looking face, dark shadows rested under his dark sliver/ gold eyes. Reached out and touched Lith on the shoulder lightly, he was frowning his eyes stubbornly fixated on the boy below them. Damon bent low towards Lith, he was a good foot and half taller than him, in a soft delicate voice he said.

"Rest tonight I will watch over Kama" He watched his brother carefully. A thick determination on his face. He thought the boy would be more grateful, but Lith said nothing he continued not to meet his gaze. Damon frowned his eyes found Felix's calm and steady, but also dark. Felix looked oddly grey against the green surroundings. Damon tore his gaze back to Lith again.

"Brother?" He said softly.

"That's okay I can watch her". Said a soft gentle voice. Damon glanced up and smiled stiffly at Eva. She had changed since last summer; her hair was cropped short to the tip of her small shoulders. Her prominent cheek bones now smooth. A short white thin scar trailed down from her left cheek. Her smile was weary and exhausted.

Damon frowned "What happened to your face?" He moved swiftly and trace his thumb lightly over her scar. She grinned up at him now. "I haven't seen you in two summer's and your worried about a little mark on my face". Damon frowned down at his little sister before pulling her into his arms.

He pulled away from her, meeting the eyes of Felix, he stood with his arm fold around himself. The soft crunching of feet had them all starring at the hill, where Taranis stood for a moment motionless. He grunted softly with a frown wrapping his arm around himself gracefully he slid down the hill "I do not understand why one half-breed is so important" He regarded Eva with a bored look.

"You are back and well, I see Eva" he said stiffly.

She nodded once without saying a word. Abruptly Taranis turned to Damon. "well brother?" Damon glanced quickly over his shoulder at Lith. _"That was why you were so quite because you invited Taranis". _

With a frown Damon said "There is something out there kill us off, something dangerous and there only targeting half-breeds-"

"What should we care we are immortals" Taranis snapped out of the corner of his eyes he could see Chaos flinch.

"You care nothing of others like us?" Damon asked accusingly.

"They are not us!" Taranis roared. "And you will not seek out help from them!" He barked.

"Hey hold one second" Felix said Taranis jabbed his finger into his chest.

"You will not!" He roared. Felix took a step in his direction his eyes flaring black. With a scream Taranis was flung back, shadows within shadows stirring as the whites of his eyes died out. Before their eyes the shadows whipped at Taranis, he screamed rolling over still screaming, blood streamed down from multiple wounds along his and face staining the grass below his withering body. Damon quickly ran to his brother placing his hand firmly on his should shaking him. "You will not tell me what to do" His voice was dark and furious.

"I am no long the winkling you can manipulate and control, I am an all-powerful immortal" his voice had risen to what could only be described as the cry of all the gods.

"Damon do something before he loses himself to darkness" Eva yelled.

"Felix stop this top this now" Damon shouted trying to tear his gaze from Taranis. His body lay limp a motionless. Fiercely he shook at his brothers shoulders desperately, the shadows were drawing closer and closer to his body.

"Please brother" Damon pleaded "Please stop this now". Felix's eyes rolled up to the back of his head, before he could even think otherwise Damon caught his brother before he fell to the ground. He stared wide eyed at Eva for a fraction of a second before he caught sight of Taranis. Eva was at Taranis side in an instant hold his brothers hand.

"What just happened?" Lith asked pressing his two fingers against Felix's neck. He was still breathing they sighed with relief.

"Kama!" Spiro cried. Damon spun to see his sister crouched naked and dirty, her hand bracing against a boulder beside where she had steadied herself.

"No" She shouted in a voice so clear it was confusing why she was crouched like that. When she trembled her spine arched, and her eyes grew dark again. Damon Ran to Spiro closing his had around his shoulder, Spiro shook violently trying to shake free of him.

"Still yourself Spiro" He said in a commanding tone.

"No I will not-"

"Do as he tells you, I won't be human for long I keep changing back-"Her voice had trail of into a cry her back arched and her lips parted fangs drew down from her gums, and her skin rolled turning into fur. She howled bursting into the body of the a wolf it ran into the trees.

**Zoey POV**

**Inception Soundtrack HD - #2 We Built Our Own World (Hans Zimmer)**

Four nights and counting I had the same dark dream.

The world bathed in dark silhouettes of the normal world, like a twisted image of itself turning the most beautiful things inside out, spilling its gruesome guts insides out. The trees where black leafless skeletons of itself, the grass where dry brittle sharp roots a dirty brown colour. The sun eclipsed by a blood red moon, instead of birds in the sky bats and ravens cawing and shrieking. The wind was a ghostly horror itself, as it lifted my hair and rattled pass my ears dragging with it the sounds of human screaming.

I was staring down at myself from above as if a spirit in the sky. In a way I felt incompletely detached. The sky above me was stained a horrible blood red with a mixture of blank black. I watched as the me below me slowly rose to her feet, gripping her elbows. The me below was thin frighteningly thin, her white buck skin dress hung of her slim body. Her legs where as thin as her twig like arms as she supported herself, she was trembling as she took a step forward. I remember this part clearly now but the shock still stung in my chest.

I watched her crumple forward gasping and screaming as her back arched. Her thin arms rippled like when you touch the tip of your finger gently over a pool of water. Her eyes rolled back into whites as she sank to the ground, the brittle twigs shifted apart as large grey spiders broke out the earth crawling their way towards her. Her skin greyed as dark blood began to roll out of her mouth. Her back arched up higher than humanly possible her thin limbs trembling under her weight.

Muffled at first the sound of beating wings stirred in the air slicing through the eerie silence. The figure that dropped from the sky was always shielded, by black mist and a wavering fog. It was frighteningly tall over 6 feet. The heated dry air turned cruelly cold like invisible daggers stabbed at my frozen skin, as I watched the figure loom over the me below me. It reached down and touched her face with bronze fingers. The thin me below eyes fluttered open to a warm loving gold, as she looked up at the shielded figure she grasped its fingers. The blood that silently dripped from her lips now began to gush out of her mouth nose and slide down from her cheeks from her ears. Her lips curved up into a bright smile as bloody tears rolled from her eyes.

"You will break me"

Paleness coloured her grey skin as she collapsed dead. The creature threw back its head and wailed an animalistic cry, clearly in pain. Black wing busted out from its shrouded black silhouetted back. Blood poured from the sky as rain, as the screaming wind brushed violently around the figure. The dead ground rip open spitting up Hades flames. The figure shrivelled up into its self as the blood splatted and weighed down its form.

I woke up at the sound of the howls of wolves, my hair plastered to my forehead and cheeks with sweat. By body lunched forward as I ran from the tent into the dawning light. Trembling I gripped my stomach weeping, as the baby kicked at me. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me up right.

"What did you dream of?" Draco whispered into my ear. I didn't know whether it was because I felt frighteningly vulnerable. But the sound of his warm worried voice made me instinctively curled up into his strong chest, my arms wrapped around his neck, as I rested my head against the curve of his neck.

**I am legend- I'm listening **

"It was the same dream" I wiggled closer into his well-muscled arms. He grunted softly , while his hand settled on my back.

"You have been watching your own death" He sounded strained. Frowning I lifted my gaze to his beautiful face which was staring up at the morning pink blurred blue sky.

"It is beautiful is it not?" I sighed leaning my weight on his chest; he didn't seem to mind, or barely notice. Draco chuckled softly. "The stars" He said it as soft prayer.

"The stars?" I caught his calm gaze as he stared up in wonder; his golden eyes sparkled as he looked back down at me. And when he grinned like a boy my heart melted in my chest, the way Kalona grinned at me after he made love to me.

He brought his hand up slowly, as he watched with a strange curiosity, his fingers traced over my cheek. I felt my insides flip uncomfortably, but I felt compelled by the spell of his magical touch to stand still.

"And the daylight" he whispered his lips barely parted to move.

"Why the stars?" I said pulling his hand from my cheeks and grasping it firmly in my own.

He chuckled a little before he let go of my hand, and glided gracefully a short distance towards the boarder of the meadow to the forest. There he stopped confidently squared his shoulders as he turned his body to face me. His eyes still sparkled this time with delight as he lifted his out stretched hand towards me, like a commanding awe inspiring powerful god.

"Come with me and I will tell you"

I felt myself stiffen, did I really want to go wondering with this Angel. Fallen angel . Alone? did I trust in him that much? I didn't even know him. He just might be mad. He had called me Zoey!-

"A-ya I vow to you with all that I am I will not harm you". He'd also said he loved me once which was mad, but when you love someone you'd never hurt them.

"Keep your vow I trust you" I took his hand as he moved a step ahead of me into the brightening woods.

**Hans Zimmer - A Way of Life**

"Do you know of the story of the stars" The seriousness of his tone caught my attention. My eyes travelled from the path ahead to meet his darkening gaze. "No I do not" I said talking around the sudden build-up of dryness in my throat. His lips twitched back in almost smile as he broke our gaze and stared forward.

"Almost the beginning of time the first angel was born to the otherworlds, back then he was not an angel. But an experiment of the God Uranus." Draco looked abruptly to me then. "You know who Uranus is?"

Subconsciously I nodded "Father of all the gods".

He nodded swiftly and looked back at our path. " Father sky and consort to Mother Earth, Uranus to begin with mated with one of his giants offspring though which one is unclear but not unimportant. It was said in legend that after Uranus mated with the giant she died giving birth to her first son. Uranus took no interest in his son never even gave the boy a name. Till the eighteenth of the boy's birth day, when the boy proven himself to his father and slayed his first demon on a hunting trip. From that day on after being so impressed Uranus thought the son worthy of divinity of his over offsprings the titans".

"So Uranus gifted the son with three gifts: The first a name Raphael , second Raphael's wish was to be by his father side, being father sky Uranus gifted Raphael with wings as white as his clouds. And third Uranus gifted the boy his own powers, in a way he became as brilliant as the gods. Rehael was a smart man and used a fraction of his third gift, diming his divine powers permanently, to cast along with his fraction of divine power a piece of his soul, beyond the heavens and into the sky. Creating the first star. From then he was able to fly along the sky "

"Years later when Kronos over ruled his father he enslaved his brother Raphael and forced him to protect him from his son's, but Raphael disobeyed and betrayed him when he let Rhea into his chambers and castrated him. To thank him Rhea released him from his enslavement, but feeling by nature anxious for her he stayed at her side. Thus swearing to her to protect her and making the first warrior's oath. Rhea accepted the oath, and they secretly mated together to create the first generation of winged gods, which Raphael brought up to follow their father's ways. "

For a moment we stared up at the last remaining stars in silence as they fade away in the morning light. "Those are angel souls?" I asked Draco shivered violently beside me. "But there are so many"

"Some of us descend to do the god's biddings by walking along side humans as humans in the otherworlds through to their deaths" He said sadly. "Those of us most brave intelligent and memorable angel's scattered pieces of their souls together to create memorable patterns in the sky. " He pointed to a shape of star that looked like a vertical straight line. "Look there those belong to Gabriel, Lucifer and our father Rephael"

"Tomorrow will you show me which one is your star" Draco stiffen and made a pained groaning sound crossed between a whine.

I looked to him anxiously the pain in his eyes was unbearable. "When an angel choose to move from the will of the superior god's Rehael's light leaves their wings and turns them black, the soul the angel casted into the heaves before their very first flight dissolves away, as If they were never even born." He sighed. " I have no place in the otherworld any more I have shamed Raphael and therefore I have no soul there"

"Do you think she was worth it. Hemera?" His sad eyes lightened a shade as his gaze locked with mine.

"I'd fall a thousand times more and over again just to be with my goddess" he met my gaze steadily.

"I thought it was forbidden to love your goddess" He shook his head. "Forbidden in _Nyx's_ eyes only" There was a touch of anger in his voice as he said Nyx. He stopped abruptly then his eyes fixated forward slowly I turned to face the thing that had stop Draco in his tracks. It was large brown wolf It must have been yards away from us, but crunch of a twig beneath my foot had its head turning fast. It stared at us for less than a second and then gracefully it bounded off.

For a moment we stood in silence.

"Spiro will be pleased" Draco clapped his hands together, he turned away marching back the way we came.

"I do not understand" I said hurrying after him. He pulled apart a fern bush and held it for me to step through.

"It means Spiro can be of use" He grimaced then and corrected himself " I mean-"

"What you mean is finally you can be rid of my son" a dark voice interjected that wasn't Draco's. Draco whipped around round for a single instant his eyes were instantly shocked. In a flash his wings unfurled abruptly open, revealing hidden in the dark folds of his wings a single indigo feather. His eyes had turned a horrible crimson red, and for the first time since we'd met I actual felt fear towards him. Hesitantly I took a step away from him, he didn't seem to notice for his red gaze was directly ahead

"I told you never to come back" he voice had grown to an angry, it was so unnatural that he sounded so foreign to me now. With every breath he seemed to take his physical grew larger and angrier. His chuckle was as dark and terrible and compelling, erotic as his voice. His laugh was so casual and careless that I had to tear my gaze from Draco.

It was Eros! He was casually leaning against the frame of a sycamore tree. His beautiful face half hidden in the shadows casted by the tall trees behind him. His black eyes a shade darker glinted without right clear defiance. His arms crossed of his chest as he grinned darkly at Draco. From the very first dream about Hemera a when they were children, I had been instantly drawn to meeting this fallen angel. There was something about him that had this strange kind of electric pull that forced me to think of him from time to time. There was something dark and intense about his whole look, from his dark hair to the startling darkness in his black eyes.

His eyes flickered to mine his easy going gaze morphed into some strange new kind of emotion. The way sometimes Kalona would look at me, my breath caught in my chest as that emotion poured over his features. Aggressively I felt Draco snake his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. As quickly as the emotion came it left, as Eros's eyes whipped back to Draco, and all of a sudden I could breathe again.

"Leave now". Eros snarled his black eyes were beginning to burn the same red color as Draco's . With those blazing red eyes Eros smiled the way the devil might of, moments before he fell from heaven. His eyes flashed at Draco as he deliberately took a step towards the both of us. His lips turned up in a smirk, his eyebrows arched expectantly as he took another step forward.

Draco's nostrils flared his lips pulled back savagely as a deep growl rippled through his chest. Eros took another step forward the amusement on his face was clear on his face as the anger on Draco's. Testing the soil with the balls of his feet before he stepped again, grinning directly into Draco golden eyes.

"I said!-" Draco began but Eros cut him off.

"I heard what you said I am not deaf" His voice was as sharp as the tip of a dagger.

"Then why did you come?" Draco roared his anger rippled through his mighty body. He took a step in Eros' direction, knowing what would come next if I did not act out. I ducked under Draco's out stretched wing, cupping his face gently in my hands as I moved in front of him. Staring into those scary red eyes, I spoke softly to him.

"Draco I'll be back before dawn-"

"No you will not!" he said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Please Draco there are some question I have, questions I need him to answer, and my voice had dropped to a low whisper as I tried to keep the trembling out of my voice.

"No he is the reason I lost you in the first place, it's his fault you don't remember who I am"

"But I do"

He shook his head impatiently "You do know not, it is his fault you don't even remember your own son!" My heart froze over, he must of saw the panic in my eyes for his own in those golden eyes held horror. Without a word he released my hand taking a stiff step backwards.

"What did you just say" my voice was hoarse with dryness.

When he said nothing but looked past my shoulder. I felt Eros touch his hands on my shoulders, I stiffened under his touch suddenly not wanting him near me.

"I will answer your questions _A-ya" _His voice sounded soft, too soft.

I was tempted to shake of his touch to pull away, and prise information out of Draco. But then again If I rejected Eros now who knew when I would see him again. He was as predictable as thunder in a rain storm sometimes it would happen sometimes it would not. I would see Draco again.

"I want to know-"

"Make sure you keep her safe" Draco said to Eros. Like a switch that had been flicked on his horror expression suddenly transformed to a blank canvas.

"I will always protect her, many things have changed for me in my life but till my very last breath I stay true to my goddess" Eros said sounding confident and assertive.

Draco nodded swiftly, in one quick movement he turned away in to the glow of the morning light and took to the sky.

**Tsi Sgili POV**

Something unsteady and deeply unsettling stirred in the corners of the Tsi Sgili mind that night, as she lay in her earthen chamber tossing and turning cursing impatiently under her breath, awaiting sleep to take her. Her thick brown wavy hair sprawled out across the patch of her folded animal hind. She sighed impatiently yet again, the thing was never comfy, she had tried a thousand time and a thousand times over that to make it the way Cain had.

Angrily she punched at the furs with a scream, and sat straight up. The bear skin cover she had made for her bed slide straight of her naked body. "This is impossible!" She hissed eerily mirroring the sound of the crackling fire from the large fire pit that warmed the centre the room where she tried unsuccessfully to curl up and sleep.

The body next to her strong and muscular stirred. His brown hand reached out touching her lightly on her abdomen. His touch did not sooth her or awaken her flaming lust as it had the night before, it only strengthen her frustration. She slashed at his hand with her thick long nail, smiling as she did so when the thick welt began to weep a line of blood. He drew back almost instantly, cupping his hand as his brown eyes looked up at her with pain.

"Did I displease you my love?" His voice was thick with the haze of sleep, but also deep with seduction. She smiled then it was a small tease, she was almost pleased with the sound of the Cherokee half breed's voice. _Almost. _His weeping welt had already begun to heel as his amber eyes stared up at her with lust, hungrily he lick his bottom lip as he watched her lips. He reached up confident and so very sure of himself and began to trail his fingers through her brown hair. She let him for a while do so before he pulled himself up to sit beside her, trailing his rough fingers over her collar bone and brushed aside her thick hair. He began to kiss down her slender neck to her shoulder.

When his hand trailed down to her breast she caught him there. "Enough" She whispered.

"Enough, you do not want me to stop my love. Let me make love to you again" His voice was rough with desire and heat. Succumbed by boredom she slashed at his cheek, he pulled away with a whine cupping his cheek. She stood then baring her body to the naked flames of the fire, by the look on his hurt face she could tell he was ready to go to her again. She held up her hand firmly stopping him before he could make another move towards her.

The boy was merely the age of seventeen. Handsome and strong a common quality with half breeds with almond shaped amber eyes and long straight black hair that fell well past his shoulders. His lips were slim but lush, hardly as full as Cain's but it had to do. Lately she found her lack of sleep more than annoying, so as she strolled through the woods she caught sight of the boy and desire her took her. She thought foolishly that with a bed partner she would be able to sleep well, but that only worsen her condition.

She wanted someone with his silver eyes his dark hair. She wanted an immortal not a piece of immortality and only a fraction of their father's god like beauty, she wanted all of it. She flicked her wrist dismissively as she turned away from him without a single thought reaching for her dress.

"Go I do not want you here" She sounded more bored than annoyed.

She could feel the weight of his gaze on her as she dressed. She sighed and spun to face him, "I have no more need of you leave me"

She did not care to feel anything when she saw the flash of pain in his eyes. "My love-"

"I am not your love!" She barked at him, flinching as if she had physically struck out against him, he pulled out of the covers to find his pants. Stumbling foolishly like a drunken man, she lost patience with him, went round the bottom of the bed and threw his pants at him.

"_I just want him gone" _She thought turning her back on him yet again, starring into the flickering fire.

She had not known why she found her-self drawn to the boy. She could have chosen any human, but then again they were too mortal, too weak and had always felt less experienced to her. She did not know how Ryina could tolerate them night after night. When the door shut softly behind her she let out a deep sigh, she'd never fall asleep now. So the Tsi Sgili counted to one hundred. Like a leaf caught in the wind she smoothly got up and walked towards her chamber door pulling them apart she caught the stench of blood in the air.

**Zoey POV **

Day light was warm and soothing, as it stretched out over the gentle flow of the water. The light was warm under my toes, as the sea washed up against my ankles I let out another squeak of surprise.

"The hundredth time today and still you act surprised" Eros laughed. I smiled watching him from over my shoulder. As his soft dark eyes sparkled in the setting sun, "It is just so unusual I have never behind to the sea before. The river is a completely different thing, but this is so oddly comforting."

His smile grew and grew as he watched me with attentive eyes. Eros gazed at the sun cocking his head to side curiously as he did. We had been here almost a full day now, at first our meeting together had been intense and awkward especially after he had found out my history with Kalona and had reacted basically the same way Draco had, when he found out I was carrying his baby. But then after things had settled down and after I fought with myself not to leave him here cursing and throwing sand and rocks and whatever he could get his hands on into the sea. I found out quite a lot from him. Eros was as kind and loving as the boy who knew Hemera.

His easy going smile faded when he gazed back at me, he reached out slowly with his thumb and caressed the side of my cheek, his eyes seemed to go unfocused a distant. I heard him let out a sigh almost in relief. "What is wrong A-ya?" He said softly.

I sighed not wanting to get to this part of the conversation.

"Who is Hemera?" I asked reaching up to take his hand in mine. For a moment he went completely still, like a statue his face was expressionless. Frozen by his beauty, here with him it felt timeless so it could have been hours before he finally responded to me.

"She was my Goddess, my life" He sounded utterly defeated.

I shook my head. " I mean where is she what happened to her? Draco said-"

"Draco took her from me" He said savagely his breath suddenly raged, he turned away from me staring at the setting sun. For a long time we stared in silence "I was a fool to listen to Kalona" The hatred in his voice was so startling that I tore my gaze to look at him. "I should have listened to my brother, for so long I have blamed him for my foolishness, when everything has been my fault. I lost everything the day Nyx banished me from Hemera's side. "He looked from the setting sun and into my eyes the grief there was too much to bare, but to heart breaking to look away from.

"And now she is lost"

Gently I placed my hand on his forearm "did you try to move on"

His laugh was humourless and dry. "Have you not met my son Spiro" he said disdainfully.

"I created him and all of his brothers" With a sigh he said. "I did not wish for sons but I got them" Taking my hand he lead me back up the cliff from which we came. On top without another word he took flight.

An hour later and night spread across the sky leaving the world beneath it to bask in it's dark brilliance. The silence between us mirrored by the eerie fell I felt in the forest, like something wasn't quite right. With a groan I clutched my stomach, It felt like heat and ice licked my insides. With a cry I felt my body slump to the forest floor.

"A-ya" Eros' face flashed in front of my eyes. Black spots flashed across my eyes, till finally I collapsed giving in to the darkness that had begun to cloud my vision.

**Tsi Sgili POV**

Silently in less than an hour later she caught sight of the silver birch forest. Her footsteps where hushed by the gently flow of the stream. Gracefully she stepped passed the trees and onto his land, she could hear the soft sounds of deep breathing. As she moved towards his tent she took note of the mess that surround it. _Some things never change. _She thought with a sad smile. She parted the curtain gently letting a single strip of innocence moonlight catch the lines of her old lovers face. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when her eyes took in the empty space next to him. His chamber was as messy as it was outside, with useless strips of cloth displayed lazily around his bedding. Ferns and leaves from neglected swiping, even though the man had daughters his room was still a mess. She couldn't help but feel annoyed, had she been here with him like all those years ago she never would have him mess up her good work.

She remembered when he'd asked

Why she clean so much._" If I don't then who will my love" _She whispered against his lips. When she had lain down beside him and he had wrapped his wings around the both of them. Once upon a time they had been completely and utterly happy. His long dark hair swayed across his face as he turned to face her. His wings slightly opened as he did so. He grunted and spun away from her, a small smile formed on her lips as she watched him stir yet again. As if made for each other they once were so linked that they physically even if they wanted to could never seem to fall asleep unless the other was completely at peace.

_I have caused his restlessness_. She jumped when he muttered something drowsily. She long to go to him, to curl up next to him and sooth him, she wanted so badly to lie in his arms just to be held by him. The half breeds were not as big as Cain, they never did feel right enough to lie peacefully next to. She had tried so hard to move on to cope with not being with him and more, but it had just been so unbearable.

And those eyes the day she had met him before he even utter a word those eyes captivated her in ways, that still baffled her. As if on her last thought his eyes fluttered open. The Tsi Sgili held her breath as those striking silver eyes looked up at her. He did not move but only went stiff, as she began to back away he sat straight up, eyes widen in bafflement and sheer shock. They stared at each for over five minutes before he moved, pulling completely out of his bedding slowly he rose to his feet his still fastened on her unblinkingly, he moved towards her silent tears flowing down both of their cheeks.

He had reached the curtains, staring down at her with an oddly silently longing. In disbelief his eyes scanned over her frame. As he did gently he pulled back the curtains to his chamber. Moonlight poured over his cheeks turning his salty tears to the same brilliant silver in his eyes. She stared up at him in amazement like it was the first time she'd seen him truly.

Breathing hard she reached up to touch the silver that ran from his eyes, He shivered automatically she pulled away. She was used to making men shiver like that only from the pain she carried in her touch. She didn't in any way want to harm him, don't again. Seeing him now before her made her heart squeeze painfully beneath her breast bone. Twice as swiftly and twice as gentler as she ever thought was possible he took her hand, his gaze still on her, he lift his hands to his lips and delicately as if she were as breakable as twig he kissed her a palm. A chilling shiver passed through her body, one that she long thought she would never feel again, the one he gave to her each time he had kissed her like he had loved her.

He whimpered softly, with a cry the Tsi Sgili through her arms around his bent neck. He held her with such a fierceness that she thought she would break. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she breathed in his minty scent.

"You smell the same" She whispered into his hair. Immediately regretting her foolishness. His chuckle was a mixed with a desperate cry. When he pulled back a little to gaze down at her face she brought her hand up to wiep away at his tears.

"I thought you were an illusion, I thought you were a dream" His voice was hoarse with pain and sorrow. When he brought his lips against her they were so soft and delicate, that she cried against his lips.

"Nerilla" He whispered pulling them both back into his bed chamber. She pulled him harder against him cupping his face as they together deepen the kiss, he pulled at her hips aggressively once they had lain down, the way he always had. When they pulled apart the both breathing hard as she sat straddled on top of him. Tears still flowing slowly from his eyes, heart break pain and love whipped across his face. In the darkness of his tent his beautiful silver eyes shimmered in the darkness creating their own light.

"Cain" He closed his eyes with a moan, she leaned forward pressing her finger tips against his chest. She kissed at the place where his heartbeat he shivered again this time she didn't draw away. As her kisses trailed up from his chest to his ear where she nipped it playfully.

"I love you" His eyes flicked open he turned to her eagerly.

"And I love you" He frowned then. "Stay with me here tonight" He whispered.

She smiled up at him with a un measureable amount of joy. "I will my love".

"I won't ever leave you again" The pain in his eyes flashed away, and the joy that was left was suffused with so much joy that her heart literally began to ach and the sight of him.

When she kissed his lips again there was so much passion, all she knew and think about was him. He let her undress him slowly, once he was completely naked he undressed her kissing her warm skin as he did. When he laid her down on his bed he took her hand in his, kissing down from her palm down her wrist his tongue tickling against her skin. She giggled like she was seventeen when he found her ticklish spot and kept stroking her there. He smiled mischievously at her as he continued to gently lick just beneath her wrist.

"No.. no.. you know I hate that" She said between panting laughs.

"Then why do you laugh if you hate it so much?" He said smiling into her eyes, her breath caught as the feathers from his wings grazed over her stomach, as he leaned forward.

His eyes had darkened "are you ready?" She frowned up at him. She reached up and touched his cheek lightly.

"We have done this before" she smiled.

He smiled ruefully at her and said. "I will threat this night as If it were our very last, only the gods know when we could be drawn apart again."

"No do not talk like that I plan to stay with you for the rest of my life" She cried.

"I know my love, I know but we do not have eternity together you are mortal Nerilla" Her heart ached in her chest, and tears stung her eyes, she watched him with a watery gaze.

"I will make myself immortal for you" Her voice was a whisper. "I want forever with you Cain"

With a pain filled cry he leaned forward and whispered with a firm finality, "Like our last" He repeated he kissed her as he did sinking deep within her.


	7. New Dawn

**Sorry I took Long I have been recovering from a spinal operation. **

**3 Soundtracks**

**Zoey **

**Soundtrack 1 Shutter Island Soundtrack - Ingram Marshall - Prelude - The Bay**

At first the sounds in my head were hushed swirls of grogginess, pulled together by loud voices that just swirled around in my head. It was like a picture memory book and together pieces of my past the one's I thought I never had pulled together.

I saw the little blond girl with hair as bright and fair as daylight itself. She was standing in the sunlight her hands pressed into the angel next to her, his black eyes warm and friendly as he smiled down at her. "I'm going to be your warrior one day, and make sure you'll never be sad again" He dragged his thumb across her cheek whipping away her single tear.

The image changed again this time she was older facing the goddess Nyx with a different warrior standing close behind her. Tears streaming down her warm cheeks pale golden eyes sparkled with oncoming tears, as she stared up at her mother desperately her face so distraught and beautiful I gasped aloud.

"Mother how could you?" She cried pressing her hands over her heart like she was physically hurt.

"It is not a warriors place to love their goddess" Nyx's voice was cold and deadly.

"So what if he loved me I loved him he protected me" her voice rising to a shout.

"It is not his place to love you-"

"It was not your place to banish him it was mine, he was my warrior not yours" For a moment Nyx looked completely astonished, and then she regained her composer.

"You will do well to remember Hemera who you are speaking to, I did what I thought was best for you. You should be grateful for my-"

"Grateful mother? "Hemera snapped.

Looking clearly distort and as heartbroken as Hemera, Draco reached out his hand and placed it firmly on Hemera's shoulder. Through the absent confused spaces in my head I heard him gently say "Hemera" . He said it so softly that I felt something strange tug painfully at my heart, and for a single moment the heavy sheet of emptiness I had been feeling since I woke in the cave was lifted. And suddenly I realised Hemera deep down in life before this one, was me!

Hemera huffed in furry, shrugging of Draco's touch.

" You cannot see past your own pain, maybe I do not want a consort maybe I want to mate with my warriors."

Nyx's eyes widen in shock, the shock turning into immediate anger. "I will save you the disappointment mother and leave." The image changed once again this time she was in a forest, the sky above her grey with the sting of rain and thunder whipping at the air around her, an unholy breeze whipped causing her to stumble. Her silk silver dress was smeared with her own blood and dirt. Her light blond hair was beginning to dull.

"Hemera!" Draco cried as he climbed up the rocky mountain cliff to follow her into the woods. The sky rippled and lighting flashed eclipsing for a second the world in a white flare.

"What just happened?" He asked shouting over the howling wind. He reached out pressing his wet cold hands on the sides of her cheeks.

"I came to find Eros, we can start fresh here, maybe we could-"Her breath caught as she feel forward into his chest. The image changed yet again in my mind this time I could she Hemera passing up a steep hill, her face intense with concentration. As she moved her hair dulled even in the glow of the daylight, her intricate swirling tattoo's barely glisten in the light. And her eyes were weak and dull as well as her golden skin which was paling; I could feel her pain deep within my soul as she climbed higher up into the darkness of the eclipsing trees. She was dying.

Less than a moment later she stood tall in the darkness the bright glow of the sunlight, pressed against her back she stood for a second twirling her hair around her finger. Breathing deeply she clutched her chest, she stretched out her hand in a shaky voice spoke the words of the ancients.

"Mother earth Rhea I pray to you and to father sky Uranus, I have lost my way in life and in doing so lost my home. Here in this realm I cannot live here long, the daylight element is not as strong as it is in the otherworld, so I ask you mother earth to shape this piece of land to help me create my own realm. Safe from the preying eyes of the mortals I asked that you lend me strength so that I can shield it from all others except the one I care deeply about.

"Father sky I asked that paint the skies of the different realms over this land, so that when I return to this place of power I can replenish myself. Mother Earth and Father sky give me strength". There was an explosion of bright light over a form of yellow mist, in the blinding light white tips of a beautiful distant mountains formed across a pale blue sky. Beneath the mountains were acres of forest and rich green fields of grass.

From the sun streaming specks of soft yellow light flew down around her, Hemera threw back her head letting her pale blond hair fill with life from the sun light. I watched as the sun dipped down for thousand times behind the horizon, over a thousand times and each time it travelled faster and faster across the sky. I watch as minor rocks trees and streams sometimes a small little flower rose out of the ground, and sometimes sprouting back into the grown in fast motion.

**Soundtrack 2 : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Soundtrack - The Resurrection Stone**

Suddenly there was no light just darkness and just the overlapping voices, which subsided after a few painful moments fizzled down to two voices Hemera and Draco. The darkness around them blurred away, soft chirping of spring birds sang through the sky. He was sat at the base of a large sycamore, his wings pressed tightly against his back his hands cupping his smooth cheeks a light breeze lifting his dark hair from his face, as he stared of in the distance looking beyond bored. Sunlight poured down around him and the grass was still wet from rain. Hemera appeared from around the tree slowly, her face set in grim frown and her beautiful skin had grown grey again making her look sickly and dying. She sighed slightly as she lifted her head into the sunlight futility hoping the sun would lighten her body, but it didn't.

Draco turned almost instantly he rose to his feet but Hemera held out her hand stopping him, the joy in his eyes grew dark as he sank back down on the grass. "It is almost as beautiful as my forest" She said in daze.

Draco watched her anxiously as her grey skin paled some more, Hemera made her way around the tree seconds before her weak knees gave way from under her. Draco caught her in his arms and pulled her against him stroking her thinning hair. The soft intricate beautiful swirls on her arms pulsed black, her face had hollow dark shadows under her eyes and cheeks.

"Your divine light is leaving you again" He whispered.

She smiled intimately up at him; she lifted one weak grey hand and stroked his cheek again. "It is not a secret my warrior I am turning mortal"

Draco frown at her but her smile was unchangeable "And you accept this? Which will ultimately lead to your death"?

"It is my fate" Her smile depend "and I have accepted this".

"I can take you to your realm to replenish your power" he said in one big rush.

"And when I leave? You know it only takes seconds to feel drained again, I am not meant to walk this world, it will be the death of me"

"Then let us go back!" Draco pleaded pulling her against his bare chest.

"I am banished" She said simply "I want you to find Eros make amends with him, and live your life happily by your own means."

"No Hemera do not say this is good bye, Eros hates me you cannot leave. Let me take you to your realm I don't want to fail you"

Hemera smiled weakly up at him "In the nine thousand years that I've known you not once had you ever failed me and you have not failed me now." She smiled closing her eyes slowly.

The world around me eclipsed in darkness Images and words un jumbled, faces of people I once knew flashed in my mind.

A mighty angel with dark wings and silver eyes, and he was my father!

The ten faces of my brothers and sisters: Kama my compassionate but stubborn little sister, Eva strong minded and obedient, Mya moody and sometimes too self-involved, Selene fragile and timid, Chaos silent but so sweet, Felix the joker of the family but lovable, Lith ruthless and too serious at times, Damon understanding protective and Taranis spiteful hateful and just an ass.

Then there was that one image the one that flashed in my mind and all of a sudden, the clueless maiden that had fallen for Kalona was gone. And I was back! Those little bright storm grey eyes snapped me back into reality.

I woke up breathing hard my breath was a harsh hiss, sweat pour down my head and body the sheets beneath me wet it. Gasping heavily I pressed my hand to my pounding heart, "Finally you are awake"

I turned sharply staring up at Felix, who sat on the left hand side of the bed, Lycaon had his face in his lap. His tail thumping happily as Felix's hand brushed down the length of the wolf's back again and again.

"Felix!" I shouted in surprise a single tear slide down my cheek, Lycaon shot up and padded into my outstretched arms. Felix's eyes widen in shock he quickly moved towards me and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"I thought you would never come back" he whispered the kissed my head and pulled away.

"I had an epiphany" I said pressing my hand to my heart. He laughed softly," it's a good thing too that you woke up now, otherwise Draco was actually thinking about cutting the baby out of you"

"What! Why would he-"His silver eyes travelled down to my stomach I felt a painful twist of my insides as my eyes caught the huge bulging lump on my stomach.

"I don't remember ever being this big with Cronus" I said aloud peering down the brown dress at the blue veins wrapping around my belly.

"I never really saw your stomach I just thought you looked fat" he said grinning mischievously.

I shoot him 'I'm going to kill you look' which made his grin turn to a full on smirk. "I've missed you" he said pulling me back into a full on hug again, which I took on soaking up everything full and familiar about my big brother, including the additional hardness of his muscles that I didn't remember he even had. "You feel harder" I said against his neck. He chuckled softly.

"Stop that you know I'm ticklish there" He laughed.

"Very manly Felix" Eva crept in the tent a full blast of hot air and sunlight flew into the tent, as she parted the curtain and sat down beside me.

I pulled away from Felix and pulled her into a great big hug, embracing her strong woodland scent. "You feel thinner" I said poking at the bones on her sides.

"I know southwest is not a habitable place".

I pulled back from her staring into her golden eyes. "the dead valley? Why"

"father" she waved her hand dismissively.

She placed her hand on my stomach attentively prodding it with her fingers. "You're so big"

"What are you going to call it?" she glanced up at me curiously.

"I don't know" I said and honestly I didn't "I spent the first half of my pregnancy not know who I was or who you all were, I hadn't even considered a name".

"Well you do know Draco and Eros want nothing to do with so you'll get no help with the name this time" Felix said giving me a worried look. "Plus I think your baby is fat" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "He'll be great at hunting"

"_Slap him please" _I thought Eva she widened her eyes at me. _"I'll explain later" _Still eyeing me she reached over and smacked Felix on the shoulder, he frowned looking from Eva to me.

"_My baby is not fat" _Both his eyebrows shot up to his hair line, I could see that he was trying to speak but I quickly changed the subject.

"Eros is here?" As If on cue a shout came from outside the tent. Eva rolled her eyes as more shouts came this time sounding like Damon telling Chao to back away, and Chaos protesting and Lith arguing with someone else.

"What is that?" I stumbled to my feet and almost fell on my butt if Felix hadn't caught me. He didn't let go until I was firmly on my feet, Eva rushed ahead of me Lycaon whined as he followed after me.

"Just your consort again" Eva said irritated. She pulled the curtain open the light poured into my eyes as a fierce growl rippled through the air.

"Father !" Cronus shouted his back was to us, as he faced the grey and brown wolf and the huge black one. They were going at each other like a bull at a target; the two wolves fought slashing at each other throats nasty holes of open wounds poured out deep red blood.

"No stop it" Cronus cried throwing rocks at the black wolf who had sunken his teeth deep into Draco's neck pining him there on the ground.

"Cronus" Lith shouted dashing towards Cronus from the other side of the meadow, as the two wolves wrestled each other into the forest and out of sight. He caught him just as he got to the trees, screaming Cronus tried to pull free.

"Cronus" I felt myself cry, his grey eyes met mine in shock he went limp in Lith's arms. I heard Eva whisper to Lith to follow Draco, "its okay Cronus come" Lith let Cronus slip through his arms he stood nodding towards Damon who was now pulling Chaos towards the trees. Cronus was half way running towards me when the Bold Eagle and black wolf erupted from my brother bodies and sped off into the tree.

I met him halfway pulling his small body into my arms as he weeping loudly into my neck. "Mother" he sobbed.

Weeping just as hard as him I said "Yes your my little boy, my son and I'm so sorry I forgot you"

I just cried harder as I held him tightly against my body, when the pain sliced through my stomach he we cried again this time hovering over me as I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Next thing I knew Eva was their trying to prise Cronus off of me, I felt raw heat of pain slice through me this time I shuddered.

**Draco POV**

Draco slammed hard against the white pebbles on the river bank, his head was still buzzing from the fall. He trembled violently as he stumbled dizzily to his feet, the taste of cooper and dirt was sour in his mouth he struggled to close his muzzle fore Eros had done a good job breaking his jaw. He whined a wolfish whine as he tried to flex his limp broken wings.

"_Bastard"_ he thought the wolf growled, his golden eyes fixated on the black winged wolf blurring in and out of focus Eros lay limp in a mess of his own blood. "_Foul creature_" he thought again limping slightly his right hind leg had been torn into but thankfully was almost done healing like his jaw. Eros wasn't breathing as Draco stepped over him to examine his body he thought curiously "_But immortals don't die_" Eros' black eyes snapped open they quickly blazed red, _"no" _ the black wolf thought and lashed out at his throat.

Draco whined in pain as Eros' teeth tore deeper into his flesh, for a moment he let the choking darkness of unconsciousness pass over him he let the black winged wolf push him to the ground. The roars of the river drown out his pathetic whimpering, but when the searing pain stop and finally he was free he lay there on the verge of collapsing. He watched the brown blur wrap around Eros and heard his fallen brother whine.

His head sank to his paws as Kama made Eros whine again he chuckled softly, he whined again as four other colours fought of Eros. Silver, black, and more sliver and white and black blurs. Dizzily Draco let his eyes draw to a close.

At first he thought the tug was the familiar tug of his soul drifting off into the realm of dreams , but then Draco realised that tug was pleasant not annoying. He grunted and with a might effort pushed himself away from the pest, he grunted again as tugging got rougher.

"father!" It was Cronus his voice panic spiked. "Father please get up its Mother!" Draco jerked up on to his feet he stared down at his son; his cheeks were stained with tears.

Draco let the tug of heat thrash through his torso, breathing hard he grasped his son my his cheeks. "What happened?" over Cronus' shoulder he saw that the wolves had dissolved back into their own bodies including Kama, they were travelling faster towards us.

"What happened how did you get here so fast?" He smoothing stray dark hairs back from Cronus eyes.

"Aunt Eva she said Mothers going to have the baby now." Draco snorted pulling away.

"What happened?" Eros asked, which Draco ignored.

"Mama's having the baby now" Cronus said tears still pouring down his cheeks, Eros snorted eerily mirroring Draco's reaction.

"We have to go back to her quickly" He said enthusiastically pulling on Draco's hand.

"To watch her love that devil child, no Eva can hold her hand while she gives birth" Eros said clapping his hand on Draco shoulder, they pulled away when Cronus said quietly.

"But he's my little brother"

Draco turned looked back at his son, "Come on let us go home"

"She's bleeding" The two angels froze "a lot"

**Eva**

"I'm so sorry Zoey I know nothing about child birth" Eva said over Zoey's scream's she was lying in the grass shaking uncontrollably I knew nothing about trying to help. Sweat covered her forehead and blood poured out of her, Zoey clutched my hand with pale white ones.

She screamed out again as I prodded at her stomach, "I'm sorry Zoey push and keep breathing" She screamed once more I'm sure she broke at least three of my fingers.

She cried out again "I can't Eva I can't it hurts!" She cried.

"Yes you can if you do this there's no more pain just get it over and done with" I said gripping her hand.

Tears spilled out of her eyes. "I can't" she cried.

"You can If you don't the pain will never end" Zoey cried out again, blood gushing out from her insides. Eyes she turned her pale to me dark shadows mapping out hollow shapes under her eyes.

"I don't want to, I don't even love this baby" she cried

"Don't say that you will love this baby because it will be yours". I held tighter to her hand.

"Well what if it ends up exactly its father!" she cried.

"Zoey it won't-"She screamed again, her breath came short pants as she began to push. Her body arched as she tensed, at first it was the croak a little whimper the full on sound of a babies cry lying in the bloody grass. It hair was as black as his mother; his skin was slightly paler than the rest of our family.

"Zoey look your baby" She was still lying in the same position still panting and gasping. Zoey made a hissing sound that turned in a heart wrenching scream. I leaned over her a pulled the baby into my arms, it was soft and so small. I wrapped the baby in a small blanket I had brought out earlier.

"Oh Gods" Lith cried I felt myself whip round; Cronus skidded to his knees beside Zoey who was still shaking uncontrollably. Draco and Eros rushed to her side Draco place her head on his lap as Eros held her hand gently.

"I didn't know what to do" I cried over Zoey's screams.

"Move over there with Damon Lith and Chaos while I help out Zoey" Kama said ushering me out of the way. The baby in my arms softly began to cry, for the first time since they got here all heads snapped up and stared at the baby. It was red faced and squealing, I touched his face gently but the child continued to cry even louder.

"It's a boy" I said.

"If we raise it right may be he'll won't grow up to be the devil" Draco said sourly. "Cronus where are you going?"

"Going to see my little brother" Cronus said innocently peering up at his baby brother his grey eyes sparkled as he touched the sleeping baby's cheek.

Damon and Felix peered around my shoulder poking at the baby's small toes, Felix stared into my eyes. "He has her eyes" He grinned.

"ah you idiot" I pushed at his shoulder gently.

Zoey cried out again, this time the baby made a gurgling noise, which turned into a cry.

"Oh no hush baby" It's face was turning red all over again. "Can I hold him?" Cronus asked practically prising the little thing out of my hand, but I let him take the baby " hold him carefully."

"Watch the head" I said softly.

"My god there's two babies" Kama said pulling out a second head from Zoey's special area, the baby came out screaming and red from her blood Zoey finally stopped crying.

We all shuffled over to Zoey, "No" Eros held up one hand brushing hair away from Zoey's face.

"Give her some space" Draco lifted her gently up into his arms. While Kama pulled back holding the second child in her arms. "This one's a girl" She smiled, her eyes flew open. They were a rich golden colour like the bar of gold, her eyes sparkled as she stared around in wonder.

**Kama POV**

"You are shaking again" Spiro said pulling the furs up around me, but there was no point of this.

"I'm going to change again" I pushed the covers away and stood up making my way to the tents entrance. The night was peaceful and quiet after a few hours I spent bathing washing Zoey's blood out of my hair and off my skin. I settled for spending the night with Spiro, to my surprise he had been there when I had changed from wolf to human and back again. I remember the moment as clear as daylight.

I woke up into a blinding light, lying on the wet forest floor the warmth of the light seeped through swaying green leaves above me. Cold wind skidded up my skin cold enough to raise the small hairs on my neck and arms, just then I realised I was lying in this small patch of sunlight completely naked. I flinched and groaned at the agony of pain that shuddered through my bones from movement.

The pain also accompanied by the nauseated feeling, praying to whatever Gods would hear me that I wouldn't vomit like the so many times I did before. I felt my elbows raise and my palms flatten against the earth, a small whimper sounding very wolfish croaked out of my throat.

"Easy" cold finger tips pressed gently against my lower back I flinched away shuddering.

"Kama" He said slowly pressing his palm gently to my shaking shoulder.

"Go away" I pulled my limps up to my chest, shielding myself from the cold.

"I brought you some clothes" I turned my face peering up into those red eyes. "Why?" It came out as breathless whisper.

"I feared you were not safe" A crackle rippled through the air like a tree falling somewhere, Spiro broke eye contact with me and glanced around cautiously.

"What is it?" I groan again as I pulled myself up into a sitting position, Spiro's gazed down at my exposed chest with unfocused eyes. Quickly I pulled my arms up over my bare chest, his gaze refocused again quickly and roughly he pulled my favourite brown dress up over my head.

"Ouch" I whined.

"Sorry" he said quickly and yanked me to my feet, be pulled me through the trees. Another crackle rippled through the air behind us, a shriek rushed out of my chest as the shadow of a spiny tall pine tree flew over us. "Spiro" I shouted he tugged harder on my arm to catch up with him. He dived left down into the thickness of and undergrowth, my bones crashed together as we fell over overgrown protruding roots and tiny scissor like rocks. I landed in a heap of myself cold wet mud splashed across my face and into my mouth and eyes.

I felt him pull me into his arms, as I spat out the grim in my mouth. "What is going on!" I said waving my fist around hoping to catch his face with it.

"How did you find me?"

I could felt him flinch into a tense statue pose, spitting out a mouthful of mud and wiping it out of my eyes. My gaze focused on Mya standing on ridge in front of us, Her eyes blazing a horrible scarlet red as she watched us.

"Mya" I tried to climb out of Spiro's arms be he pressed my closer to him.

"Spiro let go!" I said "What's the matter with you-"

A shiver prickled up my spine at the sound of her dark chuckle. "You are so naïve little sister" . I jerked around in arms, was she being serious?

"What is going Mya where did you go?"

Shadows within shadows quaked around us, pouring out their forms and sliding towards use. Mya smiled triumphantly at me I noticed the whites of her eyes burned scarlet as it darkness pulsed and slide towards us.

"Spiro go" Spiro jerked his wings open a fridge wind wash over my faces as he leaped and took flight into the sky. Concentrating on the bright stars above us, and not the hurt in my chest, and the tears gently sliding down my cheeks. I let my mind run blank I didn't want to think about Mya, and how she practically summoned darkness to kill me.

**Sound track 3 King Kong- Beautiful**

I tear ran down my cheek at the memory. I sighed staring up at the lonely full moon; Spiro pressed his arm against my bare shoulder. "You do not like the change" He said reading my mind. I turned to face him and smiled "You can read my like a book now can't you" He bent so that his eyes were at level with mine. "yes" He chuckled and drew away. Almost six days had passed since our little encounter with Mya I hadn't had time to tell anyone about, because straight after we landed I changed again I had only woken up hours ago. His hand brushed against my arm intimately I smiled up at him nudging myself into his feathery chest, I stroked at his beautiful black wings. His arms wrapped around my body, slowly we began to sway from side to side.

"I like how I fit into your arms" I whispered softly. He chuckled softly, "I am starting to think I was made for you" Though he was unable to show the expression I could hear the gently smile in his voice. I wasn't sure If was the fact that he had always been there when I changed back into myself, or the fact that he was so gently with me. But I was starting to see past those soft red eyes and the beak on his face. He was breaking my wall's down slowly, and I guess I sort of loved him for that.

We swayed together I sighed into his chest enjoying the comforting silence between us, another thing I loved about him I never felt uncomfortable with him. Guiltily I thought of his human face and how I secretly longed to press my lips against his.

"I think I-" I started to say but a loud, shout interrupted me.

"No!" the shout made us both jerk away from each other, it came from outside. Spiro moved around me to move outside, the night instantly awoke with the cries of the babies. Then he retreated inside as Eros moved out of the tent followed by Draco they were arguing again, Zoey followed after Draco with one of the babies in her arm gurgling happily. Cronus stepped out his wings rustled in the wind as he clutched his baby brother to him quickly trying to keep up with Zoey.

I stepped out into the night, Spiro caught me by the wrist. "You are not well in enough" It was true I did feel the heat burn through my body, but I wasn't about to stay inside and play sick. I slapped his hand away playfully, and moved into his open arms.

"I'll be back before I change again" I whispered softly. He sighed and grunted I watched him retreat back into the tent before I followed after Zoey, who was now vanishing into the trees.

Half an hour later and I caught up with Cronus, the poor thing was panting drastically struggling to keep the arm with the baby steady, as he climbed the rough slope. "Cronus" I whispered catching him by the elbow, seconds before he fell flat on his butt.

"Aunt Kama! I thought you left?" his grey eyes looked frightened as he steadied himself "I saw you with Spiro I thought that" He blushed slightly, bowing his head his dark hair flopped over his face. When he looked back up at me he was smiling timidly "Will you help me?" He held out the baby, my breath caught at the sight of the babies eyes her eyes were raw rich bright gold, they shone in the darkness of the forest as Cronus' eyes had. They were golden beyond my colour in a way I envied the little thing for her beautiful eyes.

"They both have strange eyes" Cronus said watching me carefully with a knowing smile. With a start of realisation I noticed that he looked a lot older then when I'd last seen him, weeks ago I thought he looked like a boy of eight, now his face had grown some shape to it, he was being to look like his father!

"Mother I thought about calling her Tora" He said frowning "I think it makes her sound like a little warrior"

I laughed softly. "Don't you think girls can be warriors too?"

"No- Aunt Kama… of course they…can but I wouldn't want her to be a warrior" Cronus looked startled his words came out in one big hesitant rush, when he finished he took a big breath.

"What do you suppose her name should be then if you could choose?" I asked smiling back at the smiling baby. Biting his bottom lip still frowning softly he stared at the baby.

"Arria?" He looked up at me for approval; I tapped a nail to my chin considering the choice. "Maybe"

He smiled crookedly.

"What about your new baby brother?-"

"Cronus!" Zoey called from uphill, Cronus hurried enthusiastically over a thick root and uphill. His wings shimmered open slightly, the forest blurred around me and scent of mud and wet earth caught in my nose as I caught up quickly to nephew.

"Your wings" His smile was bright and proud.

"I know father thinks I'm ready to learn how to fly" He squeezed his eyes tightly together his wings began to beat slowly at first in short panic strokes. When his wings lay firmly against his back, he panted exhaustedly.

"Ah Cronus well done"

He smiled up at me, "It is exhausting" "Coming mother" He called, moments later we had reached Zoey at a more spacious part of the woods, the tree casted less shadows here, and were spread further apart from each other. Cronus caught his mother by the hand, Zoey bent and kissed him softly on the head. "Go see your father" She whispered into his hair. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her like his life deepened on it.

"I thought you left hours before sun down" She whispered eyeing Cronus' back as he moved down in front of us. The baby wiggled in her arms I tickled she belly, and she smiled a big gummy smile up at me.

"Your so cute" I told her, smiling I turned to Zoey "What are you going to call her?" She stared down at the baby in her arms she giggled up at her mother. "You are my Korrina" she smiled lovingly. As she looked from Korrina to her baby boy her face fell grim.

"But I do not have a name for you yet" she sighed a tear sprung from her eyes," But I will find you a great name".

"They won't help you find a name?" I asked gently, with her free hand she wiped the tear from her cheek and sniffed. "No" she sobbed, "I have shamed myself" She cried.

"Stop it. You have shamed no one you did what was best for Cronus, and those women tricked you Zoey you have done nothing wrong" Korrina fidgeted in her arms. "You gave her a beautiful name, and she has Hemera's I mean your eyes" I thought I saw her flinch at her name before she smiled gently at me.

"Besides I already thought of a name for him" I waited till she her attention was completely on me before I continued. "Solax!" She raised her brows in surprise.

"But it is so different" She said biting her bottom lip and staring at her smiling baby boy. "Solax?" She asked it, he stared up at her curiously.

"Shax?" I said testing the word.

"That sounds a bit better" She said. "I'm not sure though".

"Cronus my son" Draco held out his arms spreading his dark wings, Cronus turned back Zoey

"Mother?" he asked staring back at her worriedly, he bounded back up the hill and into Zoey's arms.

"I'll be right here" she kissed him softly giving him a little shove in Draco's direction.

"Be careful with him my lo-" She stopped when Eros shifted into view, he stiffen his eyes looked tearful that quickly changed when Korrina whined slightly, then his eyes burn scarlet as he stared at the baby girl.

"Stop it! This baby has done nothing to you" I said Eros regarded me with a bored look," I thought you were mating with my son, Kama this has nothing to do with you" Heat rose to my cheeks

"My relationship with Spiro has nothing to do with you" I said defensively avoiding meeting Zoey's gaze.

"As your relationship with my son has nothing to do with me, mine with those bastard devil children is no business of yours" he hissed.

"They are anything but Devil children" Zoey snapped. Eros literally shrank away from her, he looked at her as if she was a talking tree. "They are children! Kalona is gone, he's not coming back! Their mine and I'll raise them to be good and pure!" She cried Korrina cried out again she shushed her softly "quiet baby".

"I did what I did for my son, but you know that don't "She stared at Draco, he met her gaze steadily she huffed turned on her heels and headed back up the hill without single glance in their direction.

"I hope it works Draco and good luck baby" called before the dark shadows of the trees engulfed her body.

**Tsi Sgili POV**

"No you can't go" Cain said between sweet kiss he pressed down her neck. "Cain" she whispered against his lips.

"My love I have to leave" she smiled when he gave her those puppy dog eyes. He leaned up on to his elbows and stroked away her stray hair letting them fall into his palm. "Nerilla" a chill passed up her spine she moaned, lifting her lips to his. After two long wonderful moments they broke away breathing hard she pressed her forehead against his, "I love you, and I'll be back tomorrow"

She moved away from him quickly, ignoring the protest in her mind. A chill pressed up her legs as she stepped out of Cain's tent and into the night. She breathed deeply inhaling the scent of earth and burning wood. The Tsi Sgili turned her head to the bright glow, which was the camp fire burning brightly.

Instinctively she flinched back into the shadows behind the tent, as Cain's immortal sons and daughters moved across the small stream nosily and stepped into the light of the fire. The tallest one she hardly recognised him now, with his muscular exposed chest, long dark hair that fell mid length against his back, his well chiselled handsome face who's features so mimicked his father. And those long girl like lashes that framed his sliver golden rimmed eyes, the others did in a way look like Cain but Damon was almost a complete replica of his father despite the fact that the man had gold in his eyes, and he lacked Cain's black beautiful wings and that Damon was also 6 foot 5 and Cain was 6 foot 7.

The littlest one Chaos was half dragged half stumbling to keep the same pace with Damon, who was grasping him firmly under his arm by his neck. The boy whimpered softly, Damon shook him softly "Not a word" he muttered under his breath as he ducked into his tent.

The rest of them stood together chattering enthusiastically, about something she couldn't quite catch. She snorted softly and turned quickly traveling behind Cain's tent letting the folds of darkness wrap and shield her body from praying eyes. The forest was dark in a chilling way that two nights ago would have comforted her, but instead she felt cold.

Traveling faster towards the moonlight the Tsi Sgili almost didn't see the long spiny shadow casted down in front of her. With a sharp inhale she jerked her head up, to see Mya's red blazing eyes. The woman was crouched in the tree smiling wickedly down at her.

"What are you grinning at" She snapped aggressively.

Mya laughed a terrible cruel sound, her lips peeled back over her teeth. Even the Tsi Sgili who had been so used to darkness and death, and evil took a step away from her. Still smiling Mya stared down at her, "I see you have met with father"

"That is none of your business" She snapped.

Mya drew back her expression sobered down to shock, and then she narrowed her eyes and hissed like a snake. "You have become weak, your infatuation with my father has tainted you"

Like a bat she leaped off the branch and literally flew towards the Tsi Sgili, she barely had time to put up her hands and defend herself before Mya advanced on her. Knocking her to the ground, Mya slashed at her mother's face in blind rage. Blood and sweat poured into the Tsi Sgili's eyes as she tried futility to fight her way from under the immortal.

Snarling in an almost animalistic voice Mya dragged her nails along the Tsi Sgili's neck. "Your weak" She kept screaming. She shrieked as Cain's silver spear struck her in the chest with such a force that her body slammed back against the tree she had perched in.

Gently the Tsi Sgili felt her lover's arms wrap around her waist, she whimpered softly as he lifted her into his arm. She gazed up into those warm silver eyes feeling at piece for a heartbeat as he gazed down at her, then he tore his vision from her to meet his impaled daughter. Mya's laugh was a dark purr, strong enough to raise hair's on the back of the Tsi Sgili's neck. She followed Cain's gaze to see the woman chuckling softly to her, Mya raised her bloody finger to her mouth and licked.

Smiling fondly down at her wounded chest, Mya in a swift fluid motion plucked the spear out of her. A horrible frothing sound followed her movement, her eyes flicked up to meet her fathers. Still watching him a cruel smile played on her scarlet coloured lips, as she slid off her knee to stand on her feet her smile turned in to a chuckle.

When finally she sobered she smiled darkly. "Do you know what she is father?" She said stabbing his spear point down into the ground.

When Cain said nothing she moved silkily towards them both ,"A Tsi Sgili!" She hissed. Nerilla held her breath waiting for the explosion of rage that would come.

"I know" Cain said calmly"But what have you become my daughter? How have you come to sway to this life style" He sounded heart broken.

"Don't ! you never gave me much mind father you main focus was always on _Zoey_"

"Is that what this about Zoey?" Cain shouted.

Mya continued like he had never even spoken "It's always been about Zoey, you've been a servant to darkness so how is what I'm doing any different. Don't even pretend to be concern about me! I hate you, and mark my words your precious little Zoey and all that stand in my way will be destroyed!" Darkness pooled over her body and suddenly her slender shape was gone.

The Tsi Sgili sighed softly and wrapped her arms around her mate. "Thank you" She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Wow now I can say I have a deranged sister" Said a bright voice.

"Shut up Felix" Chimed the voices of Cain's children. Cain smiled turning towards the audience of his sons and daughters.

"Go warn your sister" He said simply as he made the short distance towards them. Eva peered curiously up at the Tsi Sgili woman.

"But father we do not-"

"I am not a fool!" Cain voice rose to almost shout, they flinched away in sync waiting for his blow which never came. Instead he regained his composure and sighed.

"Damon do as I command" He stepped pass them all and stopped when the words utter to him.

"What will happen to Mya?" Selene asked.

He turned slowly and faced his daughter, who was watching him with bright big golden eyes. "We will have to wait and see".

**Mya POV**

Mya swore softly under breath as she climbed the ridged slops up to the cave. When she reached the tops peering into the darkness, her silver eyes glowing with anticipation. "Sister!" She called into the darkness.

"Mya?" It was Ryina who had approached her first, her eyes sparkled with sleep. "Where is Nerilla?"

Mya waved her off dismissively as if she were a annoying fly. "Gone back to Cain" Ryina gasp was echoed by eight others.

"She has weakened" She raised her voice so that all the women could hear her. "I am your new leader now, I am Tsi Sgili. And I say our first attack is on Zoey's offspring Solax we will imprint dark thoughts into his mind and turn him against his own mother" She laughed.

"But be patient let him grow on her, then when the time comes, taint his mind and convince him to kill her".

"After all" She purred "It would be a shock he is Kalona's son". She smiled.

**Okay so it was really hard think of a name for the both of them, right now I'm not to keen on Solax, but I like Shax for short. If you've got any ideas then let me know and I'll consider them. I was just itching to pop out these babies next chapter I'm gunna fast forward about a year or so, to make it more interesting. Let me know what you think. **

MzDestiiny1 =)


	8. New meetings

_**This is set two years after Korrina and Solax were born, enjoy an review ;) Sorry no Soundtracks this was a rushed chapter so sorry for the shityness **_

**Kaori**

"Ouch mother that hurt!" I said trying to prise mama's hand off my head. She was always rough. She poured another bucket of cold water over my head, soap and my hair stung in my eyes.

"Oww"

"Be quiet Kaori do you want to wake the whole village?" She took my arm and got to work scrubbing the mud off arm with her scrubbing brush, whining quietly I focused on the small clear stream besides me and not the pain in my arm.

"If only you had some self-control Kaori, always making a mess of yourself. How are ever going to find a husband running in and out of the woods like a wild wolf". She spun be around roughly to face her, I had to bite my cheek to stop from screaming at her that I was only ten and didn't want to get married like the rest of those cloud heads; who was once my friends.

Instead of yelling at her I stood and said in my best sweet voice, "Are we done yet mama?"

She stared up at me, silently studying me like she always did before making a decision. I watched put the bush in the empty water bucket, and push her short dark hair away from her face.

"Mama you're starting to look like aunty" Her eyes went wide in ragged. I giggled furiously as I watched her cheeks flush red. She crossed her brown arms across her chest as she flashed her bright dazzling smile. A fierce cry rippled through the air above us mama and I glanced up watching the Eagle circle once over my head then headed north towards the great river.

"Can I please?" I asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

Mama uncrossed her arms picked up the water bucket; I could see the reluctances in her eyes as she made me wait another full minute.

"Mama!" I cried.

She sighed "yes go on" she murmured under her breath. That word was enough to send me shooting after Alerios, I had made it up the slope behind mama's hut when I heard her call after me. "Don't be out too long, I've heard from Nyla that Selone was attacked by some kind of raven creature!".

I barely heard her my heartbeat bounded through my ear as I raced ahead up the hill, Into the green forest. I stumbled slight over roots as I glanced up searching for Alerios, I spotted him in the distances soaring gracefully below the tree line. He dived down out of sight over a huge fallen oak trunk. I pushed myself to run harder and faster than before, truth of the matter was I was scared I'd never make it.

As I reached the Oak I could hear his slow flapping wings, next thing I knew the Oak was beneath me, and I was standing staring off into the patch of light. At Alerios perched on Korrina's shoulder, from a distanced I could hear her singing her usual soft rich song. I called it the earthan song because it sounded like she was sing about the earth, even though she never sang it in Cherokee.

Carefully I dropped to the ground and into the clearing. It wasn't particularly large or as sweet smelling as the lake but it was good enough for me. Korrina glanced up at smiled her striking smile at me. Her bright golden eyes sparkled slightly in the daylight, and the faint tiny swirls on her arms glisten their usual red colour , they were like a roaring fire when the delight touched them. She had tied a fraction of her long waist length pretty hair up into a messy bun, like always she had never taken much time with her hair, as it had spilled messily down out of the bun and past her shoulders. It didn't matter any way because every day was a new adventure for us.

She climbed down from her perch on the rock, with a smile she reached out and tucked her my hair behind my ear. "I'll never know how you keep that short hair so shinny and pretty" She said with another bright smile. It was uncommon for girls in the tribe to have short hair, I always envied her for the length of her's mine always went frizzy in the summer when I had long hair. But we were turning eleven soon and maybe the nature of my hair would become- well normal. But as normal Korrina was always kind, not out of sympathy for me but just for being a good friend.

She was tall for her age with nice slender toned long legs, she had that sort of foreign beauty about her but she still had a faint look of Cherokee in her. But it was like she was born from another planet, or she was like a goddess of some sort. From the moment I met Korrina I wanted to be like her, It was strange feeling this way like I hated myself for not being pretty like Korrina. I knew in my heart that she never meant for me to feel like this but I did.

She cocked her head to the side and studied me, quickly with her strange fast speed she reached up and flicked me on the forehead.

"Ouch"

She laughed softly, "Kaori you are thinking too much" She smiled and yanked on my arm.

"Come on" she tugged at me again, pulling me through the bushes and to danker darker dingier part of the woods. Mud squelched under my naked foot, as I stumbled down the muddy hill side swatting flies out of my way. At the bottom of the hill daylight poured into the darkness, Korrina tugged on my arm again.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We reached the bottom of the hill and for a single moment I went blind. The sharpness of the sun's gaze subsided, and I realised that Korrina was no longer beside me. Glancing around hastily I spotted her staring down at the rush river below, muttering something to herself as I approached her the roar of the river dulled to a soft hum. I knelt down beside her softly resting my hand on her shoulder, Korrina shudder once then turned a grinned at me.

"Korry Where are we going and how did you do that?" She turned away from me he eyes flashing as she stared across the river.

"You'll see" she said softly.

"There!" she grinned triumphantly, then turned and faced. "You do trust me don't you Kaori" Her golden eyes literally flickered brightly with enthusiasm.

"Of course" I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then swim!" I felt the air being knocked from beneath and cold water splash up my face. I barely had time to breath before the freshwater poured into my mouth, blindly I thrashed away at the surface until my hand thumbed down something dry ,smooth and hard. With the strength I never knew I had somehow I shoot out of the water like a flying fish and lay there gasping, breathing heavily I stared around me. There was white pebbles on this side of the forest, the trees were a lot closer together and glummer. Korrina shot out of the water besides me incredibly she landed on her feet, giggling as she stared down at me. Her bun had un done and her hair fell in a tangled bunch at her waist.

"That was fun" She held out her wet hand to me I took it with a grunt.

"You could have killed me!" I shot at her as she pulled me to my feet with her weird strength I knew better than to take her hand, because after she pulled me up I fell instantly dizzy at her swiftness.

"I would have saved you" Korrina said catching me in her arms before I swayed and fell back down.

"I was right behind you" Her voice was a sort of amused whined, I thumbed at her shoulder as hard as I could with my fist, knowing it would do next to little or anything to hurt her. Korrina was as thick as a tree she felt no pain. What tiny scratches she would get would dissolve away in seconds after she got them, but with me my scratches would turn to horrible scabs. And I especially didn't want to show them off the next day which I would proudly do If it wasn't for the fact that Solax would meet up with us.

"You're going red what are you think about Kaori?" Korrina peered down into my eyes.

"Nothing" I hated that my voice rose to a higher octave, buying time to cool my face down I pulled out of her arms.

"So which way are we going?" I asked still not facing her.

+/+

"Solax told me that there is a small farm south west from here, with the sweetest berries" she licked her lips like she was tasting the sweetness on her tongue. It seemed like we had walked through these woods forever as usual Korrina kept talking about nothing in particular. I'd chime in sometimes asking about her and Solax.

"He is going to meet use there" She finished staring curiously at me with big round golden eyes.

"Solax is going to be there?" I said in part daze. A small worried but kind smile formed on her lips spreading to lighten her eyes. My insides did an uncomfortable flop, I felt a foreboding feeling as she watched me carefully as she spoke.

"Yes he is, Kaori I'm not sure he has taken much interest in you as you do of him" I felt cold inside.

"But then again he hasn't been interested in any girl yet, mama said it takes time for a boy to love a girl." She smile admiringly to herself as she stared off into the distance.

"Yepyep" The cry tumbled out of some berried shrubs ahead of us, Solax stepped out from behind it with a genuine cheeky smile on his face. I could feel me face begin to redden, my heart fluttered uncomfortably enough to press my had over my chest. His eyes startling silver eyes flashed over my face as strode towards us. Solax hair cropped dark hair just touching the nape of his neck, smooth bronze skin like his sister. But unlike her he was starting to look less like a child and more grown up again as if he were born from another planet. I wonder briefly what Korrina and Solax's parents looked like, I never met them. But Korrina only spoke about her mother, and her Uncles and Aunts.

"Are you ready?" He asked his sister. Korrina placed her hand lightly on my shoulder. "We were born ready" Solax grinned.

"Come on then" He turned quickly.

**Korrina**

Korrina sighed again, plucking another thorn from out of her shoulder. The day had been productive- sort of- in… her own logical way. She stopped briefly glancing over her shoulder at Kaori, who was awkwardly half clinging on the tree and at the same time trying to pluck another thorn out her leg, Korrina watched as her best friend winced in pain. Clearly her attention was focused fully on the thorns. Beside her she watched Solax study his finger nails with a mild interest his hand dropped to his lap his body shudder. The shudder rattled through his body, Korrina bite her lip as he arched his head up to the sky, the bones of his wings pulsed beneath his skin aching to be realised from his back. Korrina felt his pain as her own but they were in the presences of a human, so they had to act human.

She slammed her fist onto the branch, the branches above them swayed and full chestnuts poured down from above, knocking hard against Solax' head. Kaori let out a little shout of surprise, staring at Solax who had jumped to his feet UN human like, shielding his head from the rain of chestnuts. Once the chestnut had stopped falling he glare right Korrina, she smiled in response.

As he had told her the morning before the berry field full of strawberries were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. But what Solax had failed to mention was that the old human had dogs prowling his fields for something to bite.

It wasn't long before alarm bells rang in her head, as they cramped there berries into Solax sack before the dogs were after them. The three of them ran like head less chickens scattering through the fields, by the skin of their teeth they missed the dogs jaw seconds after climbing up through a rose bush and into a creepy looking old tree. Where they now waited patiently in the darkness for the dogs to leave.

Kaori shuffled uncomfortably, "Mama's going to be so mad I have to get home" She looked from Korrina to Solax expectantly waiting for him to finish his mouthful of berries.

"Aren't your parent's going to be worried?" She asked.

Korrina sighed a tiered sound, "Aunt Kama and Mama will be". She stared down at the dog below who stared back up at her, he began to bark furiously up at her Kaori flinched away. Solax and Korrina could have easily escaped the dog, just same as they could have out ran the damn thing in seconds. But they stayed behind with Kaori she didn't know what they were, mama had forbidden them to tell humans so reluctantly Korrina obeyed her mother.

Solax swallowed his mouthful of blackberries; he reached over Korrina and grabbed a twig.

"_Solax don't_" She thought at him. His eyes met her he smiled; a loud yelp from below had his smile drop from his face.

"What was that?" Kaori asked she about get up and look below when Salox reached up and pushed her back softly. "It was nothing" He smiled intimately at her, the poor girl checks flushed as he stared at her.

"_Come down now!"_ The voice shot through Korrina's head making her jump, it dark but soft at the same time-smooth. But Korrina in the deepest part of her mind knew the dangers that ripple through that voice; of course it didn't matter now Kaori was completely distracted by Solax. Korrina could have let her wings exploded from her back, which she was so itching to do and the girl would not have noticed.

As the softness of the dark clouds stretched away from the full moon above the forest, the soft moonlight caught the shimmer of luminous grey wolf eyes staring up at Korrina; she drew in a sharp quick breath. The wolfs sliver stained black paw leg appeared out of the shadow and into the moonlight, the light faded away behind the night clouds and the leg was gone. Korrina felt her skin prickle as the grey wolf eyes searched her face, Korrina gulped down the tight lump forming in her throat.

Korrina leaped from the tree and landed neatly into the rose bush, the fresh scent of the dog's blood was smeared up the side of the tree. Korrina brushed the thorns casually off of her skin and made her way out of its prickly trap.

She peered around her into the darkness that had become the forest, Kaori was giggling happily up in the tree with Salox. She glanced back up at them; Solax was practical leaning over Kaori, smiling charmingly at her. "poor Kaori" she mutter to herself.

"_Mother told me the two of you should have been back at sun down" _ Cronus stepped out of the shadows, his storm grey eyes hard on her, a sign she was used to seeing when Salox disappointed him but never had he look at her this way. Korrina flinched away from her older brother, Cronus narrowed his eyes up at the tree. The strong lines of his face caught in the moonlight and his raven black silver tip wings stirred open softly, at his sides his hands were balled into fist.

"_Solax tell your friend to go home" _As Cronus turned his bronze skin rippled, smoothly he melted down into his Icy silver and black wolf, with his same black wing and black tipped paws and silver tail. His tail was unusually bushy for a wolf, Uncle Lith had only shown him how to make the transformation seven days ago. Since then he's been on and off his wolf for days now, out hunting all over the place.

"_Come Korrina I am very tiered" _Cronus dragged out the words with a tired slow groan,obediently Korrina followed after her older brother. They raced through the woods; Cronus was miles ahead of her as always. It wasn't long before they made it back to their familiar forest. When Cronus waited patiently for her behind the trees, his eyes were as cold and unnerving as ice.

"I really am sorry Cronus" Korrina whisper

Cronus grunted softly pushing himself ahead of her, "Just go to bed" his wolf yawned, he padded forwards and leaped into the moonlight, his fur shinning silver as he landed and ran off towards the tents. Korrina sighed she shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, she bit at her lip softly if she listened closely she could hear the soft light snores of Lycaon asleep outside mama's tent. She waited until the flash of Cronus' wolf Silhouette disappeared behind his tent.

"Nervous?" Korrina jumped her yep of surprise turned into an animalistic growl as she whipped round into a protective stance. Eros eyes sparkled with amusement as he stared down at her, a short chuckle bellowed from his chest.

"Eros what are you doing here?" Korrina crept out of her crouch fast and smiled up at Eros. His easy going smile harden as he frowned, "I came to return something that belongs to your mother."

Until now Korrina hadn't notice he was holding something behind his back, until he brought his hand from behind his back. And there in Eros grasp was Solax dangling helplessly struggling, to tare free from Eros. His hair was tousled and messy looking as the shine from the moonlight highlighted his pitch black hair. Korrina could tell the difference from crumbles of chestnut dark mud, streaked through his shinning black hair. And the twigs and even little thorn that protruded out his hair. His smooth skin hard brisk scratches running over his forehead and down his cheeks, Korrina wonder briefly if he had been dragged through a bush.

"Urgh- get off Eros!" Solax hissed his hands slapping at Eros' which look epically small compared to Eros'. Korrina sucked in a sharp breath to stop the bubbling of her sudden hysteria from exploding from her mouth, her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she choked on her laughter. Eros roughly shook him by the neck, "Argh-ar-ar-argh".

This time a small burst of laughter busted out of Korrina's mouth, Solax stop thrashing violently in Eros' hand to narrow his silver eyes at his sister. His teeth bared, his nostrils flaring with rage, even his bronze skin had turned a violent shade of red.

"It's _not funny!" _He barked. For a Nano second his eyes flashed a deep red. The snap of his voice twisted through the air and echoed over the whole forest, birds that had settled into the nest flew shrinking in fear. The magnitude of his aggression had Korrina shrink back away from him, even Eros who had never been caught by surprise since Korrina had known him brows flew up in surprise.

Slowly Eros lifted the boy up at eye level, Solax had folded his arms over his chest refusing to meet Eros' gaze he stared over Korrina's shoulder. "Solax you know what your mother said about your temper". He said softly.

Solax snorted in response.

Eros' frown lifted into a soft small admiring smile.

"What happen?" Korrina asked.

Gently Eros set Solax on the ground, Solax grunted impatiently shrugged himself of and marched off towards the tents. His silver wings flashed delicately in the moonlight. "He will be a hard minded brutal, but talented fighter one day" Korrina heard the smile in his voice, she tore her gaze from her brother's dazzling fading wings.

"What about me!" she huffed. Eros smiled intimately at Korrina "You know that style of life is not what I would wish on you Korrina".

Korrina narrowed her eyes up at him. "Why ,because I'm a girl?" She said bitterly.

Eros step forward and ruffled her hair, "Precisely" He part the bushes behind the two of them, still frowning she huffed and brushed passed him and into the meadow. She felt the familiar shudder pulse through her body, as her wings busted out of her back. Korrina sighed with relief after a long day she was glade to let her motionless wings fall against her back again. For a moment she indulged herself in the uplifting feeling that she forgot Eros had been speaking to her.

"What did you say?" her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Eros paused in his speaking and shot her worried look, Korrina felt her cheeks flush even darker red.

"I said one day if there ever came a day when, you felt you were in danger then I would train you."

"But what If it was too late-"

"Korrina!" Her mother's sharp voice had her flinch. She tore her vision from Eros' sudden weird expression, to her mother. She was standing directly in front of a burning fire; crouched peering behind her was Solax, with wide big eyes. He was chewing nosily on his piece of bread, As he leaned out of the tent excitedly.

Korrina felt a flush of coldness like she had swallowed ice blow through her insides, she ducked her head away from her mother's hard gaze.

"Korrina why are you late?" Her mother asked with a shot of hostility that had Korrina shudder. She whipped her head up and fell on her knees. "Mama don't be mad, what happen was Solax, Kaori and I were going berry picking" Her words poured out of her like word vomit.

Her mother's beautiful face had crumpled into an ugly mess; her brows flew up into her hairline. "Kaori?"

"A human child" Said a deep voice, suddenly Cronus was at his mother side, he towered over her much like Draco and even Spiro.

Solax ceased in his chewing of his bread he dashed out of the tent and stood beside his mother. "we got stuck up in a tree with her, we were chased by dog's" Zoey's frown deepen Korrina heard her mother voice catch as she stop herself from speaking as Draco came forth from his own tent.

"Give the boy some credit the dogs obviously would have torn him to shreds if they caught him, Cronus at that age could have out ran the wind- it is a shame Solax is a lesser being of a half breed."

"Or obviously Korrina and Solax had to stay behind with the _slower_ human child not to give away their true identity" Eros said defensively. "Do not think of him as un capable of Cronus' advantages you will find out one day they are more than capable than your son skill's"

Draco's burning eyes brushed over Eros, Korrina shirked away in fear but like a mountain Eros was as steady and unmoving. "He will never match up to Cronus, why do you even defend him he is not your son, his father is a monster and Solax will grow up to be just like him!" Draco said coldly

Solax dropped his bread his eye burned a dark red he started towards Draco but Zoey caught him by the shoulder. "I am not a lesser being!" He shouted "And I'm not a monster".

"Draco!" Zoey snapped "Stop it now".

Korrina snuck in a hiss, as she watched Draco narrow his dark golden eyes at thrashing Solax.

"He cannot even control his anger" Draco said bitterly, "He properly just as self-involved and violent as his father"

Anger tears leaked from Solax' eyes, he pushed away from his mother and stormed north towards the woods.

"Draco how could you say that!" said Zoey

"He is his father's son-"

"He is my son!" She pushed passed him in a flash she was gone, headed north. "Father that was too harsh" said Cronus

"Hold your tongue Cronus I know exactly what I was talking about."

Cronus bowed his head, "Yes father" he sighed.

Eros bent low and whispered to Korrina in her ear "Go to bed"

"Night" Korrina said softly as she turned away from the three of them.

**Zoey **

The next morning was a hard and long one, I had fallen asleep by a small stream. The warmth of the sunlight poured over me, my goddess tattoos sparkled gleefully. Asleep in my arms was Solax, seeing him lying the innocent and vulnerable had dissolved my growing anger at Draco. I kissed him sweetly on the head, with a sigh I climbed to my feet and yawned.

I leaned down over Solax, when a black shadow loomed over me. A gentle hand rested on my back and I gasped in surprise, "Easy mother it's just me" It was Cronus, I turned around and stared up into his bright storm grey eyes.

"Did I frighten you mother?" His smile was young and mischievous.

"No Cronus you never will" I patted him gently on the shoulder. Frowning suddenly I asked "Did your father send you to get me?"

"No mother, I came because-I just…" He shrugged turning his gaze away from mine, roughly he dragged his fingers through his dark long hair a sighed. "I wanted apologize to him" He jerked his head towards Solax. I felt a warm smile tug on my lips despite my mood with Draco I was glade that I could feel a shimmer of joy.

"You do not need to apologize, it's not your fault"

Cronus snorted a sound I was so used to hearing from every male I had lived around, gently I dipped low and swept Solax up in my arms. Cronus stared back at me he frowned and pulled Solax out my arms.

"What are you-"

"Shh you'll wake him" he whispered with a grin.

./.

We paced back down a narrow dark trail back to the meadow, with Solax tucked gently against his chest Cronus hummed softly to himself. I smiled gentle up at him and ran my fingers along his sliver tipped wings, his wings shudder open and Cronus grinned down at me.

"A lot has happened in the last two years" I said softly "I wish in a way you'd still be my little boy"

"Mother you knew one day that I'd have to grow up" Said Cronus.

"Not this quickly!" Cronus chuckled softly.

"Are you getting sentimental about me growing older or is it because you are getting older?"

I stopped then completely, my brows flew up "I forgot about that" I said lightly. "age doesn't matter to me only you one day leaving"

For a second his grin slide away from his face and then it reappeared, "I'm not leaving any time soon I kind of like it here and don't for a second even think you're not bothered about age, what are you six hundred?"

I sniffed "eight thousand"

I paced a head, "And you need to stop visiting your uncle five times a week he's wearing off on you" I said sternly.

"Ah mother, I'm seventeen now I think I can make my own choice's and besides I think uncle Felix's is funny. Since when was having a sense of humour a crime?"

"He is not funny, he's idiotic and you look seventeen but you're five and you act five at times"

Cronus grunted, "Speaking of which uncle Lith, Damon and Felix are waiting for you"

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Solax stirred restless.

Cronus' smile evaporated and suddenly he was all serious and looked exactly like his father. "I'm sorry mother I didn't think the matter was that urgent or important".

"I'm going ahead okay I love you" I kissed him quickly on the cheek spun and darted forwards, It took me seconds to reach the meadow. Of course I couldn't be mad at my son, he hadn't known the sheer urgency of this meeting. The thing was it the past two years random attack had happened on women in villages and half breeds. My siblings were there ahead of me, formed in a tight circle chattering amongst themselves; In the distance sat outside I could see Korrina laughing as she and Eros played with one Desty a white small she-wolf Lycaon mate.

"I must speak with you" Draco caught me gently by the arm, I pulled away from him. "No".

"My love I am sorry I lost my head with him-"

I stepped away from him moving towards my brothers, "Apologized to Solax not me Draco"

When I got to them I realised they were short of one "Where is Chaos?" I asked.

Lith bit at his lip, all three of them bowed their heads. "Don't leave me in suspense where is he?"

"We don't know" Lith said when he looked back up me his eyes were sparkling with bright tears.

"What" I stared at him uncomprehending, into his eyes. He turned his gaze away like he couldn't look at me.

"It happen last night we heard a blood curdling scream" It was Damon who spoke next. "It came from his tent"

"What happened?" I whispered my voice shaking.

"He's missing" Lith answered solemnly.

"He could be dead" Said Felix, simultaneously Lith and Damon stared at Felix and their eyes flashed a dark red. Felix looked back the both of them slowly, un fazed by their demon red glare he shrugged his shoulders. "It could be possible"

"He's just a baby" I choked on my words "How could this happen?"

"We don't know"

"I'm going to see father" I said.

"No I don't think that's a good thing" said Damon. "He's in a mood"

"I don't care" I unnatural brushed against my skin as I pushed my body forward the land flying passed. I paid no attention to the sharp burned of smoke in the wind, as I followed the river. My attention was strictly on finding father moments later and I was at what I used to call home. I trampled loudly through running stream.

"Father!" I shouted

Nothing but the breeze and the birds echoed a response. I sighed with frustration "Father-!" Then she stepped out of tent The Tsi Sgili. A moment of shock stunned me into silence.

"You!" I bellowed and started towards her. "Where is my brother what have you done with?"

"I don't know!" She had begun to back away slowly, "Cain!" her voice had reach a new height of panic.

"Where is Chaos?" I mirrored her movements by marching forward.

"I don't know" she cried.

My anger spiked "Liar!" White rage over powered me and dissolved my physical awareness, consumed by rage I pounced on her. Tackling her to the ground I heard her scream cut shot short and turn into a choke as the wind was knock out of her chest.

My hands grasped around her throat, sealing of her wind pipe, I could feel beneath her warm skin the un- rhythmic beat of her fragile little heart pounded against my fingertips.

"You're a liar!" I screamed. My fingers down driving deep into her neck, scarlet wept from her pale neck.

"You murdered my mother!" I cried. "You're a killer"

"Zoey" at first I thought hear my name through my head, but then the ringing sensation in my ears. The ring turned into a soft hum and I watch my hands being pried from around the Tsi Sgili's neck. Her brown eyes wide as she stared around in fear, I watched as Taranis took her away and she stumbled clutching shaking arms around his neck as he steadied her to walk.

Slowly my sense of hearing returned back to me, "That's good Zoey let her go" Felix mumbled in my ear. He took my hand slowly and helped me to my feet, I turned slowly to him resting my head on his shoulder. I hadn't realised I was crying until I saw tears roll down his arm, I hadn't realised a lot of things the fact that we weren't alone. Eva was her standing beside Kama both of their eyes bulging out of their sockets, Damon Lith with similar expression. Suddenly feeling self-conscious I looked up at Felix his face was tense with wonder as he gazed back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You" he said a little breathless.

He let me fall effortlessly out of his embrace, my body felt light and detached and tingly. As I stumbled back to stream I could hear the crunch of foot steps behind me, I peered behind me to find that they were all following me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"It's weird you don't look like you that's all" Said Lith.

My heat rattled in my chest I gazed down at my reflection, black sad eyes stared up at me. Black eyes from my mother Nyx, from the face that was entirely purely the goddess of sunlight, night coloured her eyes. I had known that this stranger had made reappearances over and over again in my life, I could tell by the way Eros would tense. Or the sudden gawking she got from her stupid brothers, which I was in a way relieved but sicken that they were staring at Hemera and not me. It had happen when I had lost control over my emotions, whether it was a sudden outburst of anger. Or an overwhelming sense of sadness, which had been recent.

Dealing with the half-breeds killings and trying to keep my youngest son's temper level down zero, when Draco repeatedly snapped at him over nothing. In the past two years my life had grown more stressful, Spiro was always in the woods trailing after Kama. Who had by the way hadn't gotten over her random shifting into a wolf; they were always searching for a cure-

Reality loomed over me, my head snapped up from my reflection. In one graceful movement I twirled around the wind caught me, as I twirled everything slowed. My heart fluttered in my chest waves of annoying noise distorted in my ears as my body flew past my siblings. I jerked to a stop in front of my father he stared down at me with growing astonishment.

"Do you know what she did to Kama?" My voice rose to a shout. The noise of my siblings pulsed in my ears in tune with my heart. Chronos the god of time was at work here. Because every fine detail trembled across his face's as he turned his face slowly: panic, fear were slapped across his face.

His lips moved his teeth bared, and like and arrow slicing through the air to its target. I was gone. Next thing I knew I had the Tsi Sgili in my arms dragging her struggling body out of the tent, with a dagger tip kissing the skin of her throat. Inside the tent I could hear Taranis scream in pain, it had taken me seconds to shatter the bones in his left forearm. And let his bones tear and break free of his skin. He had pointed that dagger at me. Father was next, he came at me slowly. I flipped the Tsi Sgili down her on back an explosion of dirt rippled under her impact. Crouched over my hand was pressed down over her chest, the blade steady as rock pressed at the base of her throat.

I stared up at the man who had raised me, and bared my teeth at him with feral smile. Suddenly the flash of adrenaline I felt evaporated, I don't know how it happened how all of a sudden those few seconds had made me feel alive but completely detached from my own body. It was weird because every move I had made caught and completely surprised me, but at the same time I was overrun by a fizzling electrical boost of excitement that pulsed through my veins.

"What are you doing Zoey?" my father asked cautiously taking a step in my direction.

I hissed, I mean really hissed like an animal. The dagger I wrestled from Taranis drove into the Tsi Sgili's neck, she shrieked in pain.

My father lunged forward at; again I didn't couldn't fully comprehend what happened until the deed was already done. My free hand flew up air caught and flung Cain back hard against a tree. As his body moved back though the air my brother's watched with flabbergast expression.

The Tsi Sgili was whimpering beneath me, I shot her a gaze that could cut through bread.

Cain in the meantime had managed to climb to his feet, roughly he pushed past Lith and Felix. His chest rising and falling past as he stormed towards me, A spear gripped in his hand.

"You dare-"

"I came here for my questions to be answered _father_" I hissed driving the bladder deeper into the Tsi Sgili.

Rage that was as clear as the sky above us dissolved from his face and turned into fear. The spare clattered to the floor beside him, Cain sank to his knees he pressed his hands to his face.

"Will you answer me truthfully?" I hissed. Lith Damon and Felix shuffled closer.

"Tell her nothing father!" Taranis barked. Cain tore his hands from his face, fresh tears rippled down his cheeks. He jabbed his finger in Taranis direction, "Shut up!".

He sighed his silver gaze so much like Solax's met mine and narrowed with hatred. "Yes I will answer you".

I wasted no time getting information I wanted, I had learned close to nothing about the half breed killings, nothing about Chaos' whereabouts' from Cain.

"Well that was useless" said Felix, slowly Cain tore his glaring red eyes from my face to Felix.

I stared down at the Tsi Sgili beneath me, her breath was ragged and uneven blood blanketed the pale skin on her neck.

"Your turn"

"I know nothing" she rasped.

"Liar" I said calmly.

"Look at what you've done to her she can barely breath let alone speak" Said Cain.

"You will answer me your life depends on it" I grabbed her and slowly pulled her up into a sitting position. She was weeping softly, "Tell me what you know" I whispered even though I knew everyone could already hear me.

"She can barely speak" Said Taranis.

"I only have a few question Taranis" I said without meeting his gaze. "will you answer them?" I said peering into her dark eyes, she nodded stiffly.

I smiled triumphantly at her, "Frist: where is my brother and what would a group of demon's want with him?" She gulped her eyes shifted over to Cain, I shook her by the shoulder.

"Look at me not him"

"Zoey" I looked up at Damon his worried eyes searching mine. "Easy"

Ignoring him I pressed the flat side of the blade against her neck. "Answer me"

Her eyes dart back to mine, she swallowed hard before she answered me. "His gift is for darkness, the Tsi Sgili know because your sister told us. They will us him to summon the white bull"

"My sister?" I smashed her down on the rock she gasped in pain.

"What sister?" I stared back at Cain.

"Mya" It was Taranis who answered me, incredulously I snarled Damon. "You knew about this when did this happen?"

"Two years ago"

Tears burned in the back of throat, but I refused to let my father see me cry.

"What will they do with him?" I looked back at the Tsi Sgili.

"Hold him captive until they get their hands on you or on the blood of your offspring"

**Kama **

I was in limbo a place in between sleep and awake, my mine was groggy and body felt like I weighed a hundred pounds. The warmness of the sunlight on my damp back had me stirring, as I moved uncomfortably my sense came into play. First the damp smell of the forest rested in my nostrils, I heaved up choking on the nausea that always came before and after I changed.

It felt weird suddenly not relying on running on all fours; I must have been a wolf longer that last time. The air ruffled around me and I caught the scent of him, smiling gently I peered up at the raven mocker half turned away from me.

"How long was I a wolf?" I asked sniffing I fumbled around in the moss trying to climb to my feet.

"thirty days" He sounded distant.

When I gazed down at myself and saw that my body was starched and bare my hands flew up to cover myself. "You sound different" I said getting up onto my feet.

Spiro grunted his agreement, "I have not slept in a while" he said solemnly.

A cold breeze curled down my spine and I shudder, Spiro noticed and handed me a simple brown dress. "Thank you" I reached up and took it from him, and kissed him on the feathered cheek. Gently he pressed me against him; I rested my head on the curve of his shoulder.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"I know I have missed you" He squeezed my arm softly just as reached up to kiss him again he pulled away. Disappointment clouded my emotions he must have seen it in my eyes because he quickly, grabbed me by the arms and held me there.

"Don't believe for a second that I don't want you to touch me".

"Then why pull away?" I stroked a finger down his cheek

His skin flushed red, "Because I want to return the pleasure".

I took his face in my hands, "I love you Spiro nothings stopping you from showing me that you love me too".

He sighed and took my hand in his, "This is stopping me" he gestured to his beak.

"I don't care about that" She smiled gently at him.

"Well I do!"

"Aunt Kama" Kama could see the soft exhale that meant relief, from Spiro. Mentally she thought to herself. _"This isn't over" _She turned away from him to her niece she had appeared through a bush, pushing past the thick leaves. Korrina's hair was a mess layered with all sorts of leaves.

Kama bent as she approached, Korrina started up with her with a frighten kind of worry. She ran into her aunt's arm, curling her body into her chest.

"What has happened?" Kama said wrapping her arm around the child.

"It's Solax, he crushed Draco's tent, and now Draco's gone after him."


End file.
